Todo por ti
by KathMinamino
Summary: El objetivo del equipo 7 era asesinar a Akasuna no Sasori, ¿Acaso ella fue quien lo dejó escapar? –No quiero que te alejes de mí –musitó. –Jamás te dejaría–. ¿Qué tan peligroso es enamorarse de un Akatsuki? ¿Puede el amor hacia él acabar con el respeto que le debe a su aldea? Sakura descubrirá que, el que esté prohibido, es lo que lo hace tentador. ¿Será capaz dejarlo todo por él?
1. ¿Miedo?

_**Todo Por Ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_~ ¿Miedo? ~_**

* * *

-Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo.

-No seas _estúpido_.

-P-pero…

La pelirrosa se encogió ligeramente al escuchar el sonido del viento, e inspiró profundamente intentando convencerse de que le convenía tener una apariencia valiente. Comprendía, desafortunadamente, el estado de su rubio amigo. El sitio era tan tétrico, que provocaba terror en cualquiera. De hecho, no le habría sorprendido encontrar a Sasuke aferrándose a su brazo derecho, mortalmente asustado por la neblina que les rodeaba y, casualmente, jamás se disipaba.

Era algo así como un cementerio, aunque no consideraba que fuera correcto denominarlo así cuando los cuerpos de los muertos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Simples cadáveres. Una espesa bruma rodeaba el lugar, dificultándoles la vista. Estaban exactamente en el medio de la nada. No parecía haber señales de vida en kilómetros… o así aparentaba ser teniendo en cuenta su limitado rango de vista.

Kakashi se volvió hacia ellos, y Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente unos cuántos pasos más delante. Naruto tembló a su lado.

-No se dejen engañar por la fachada de este lugar… Mucho más allá está el lugar que buscamos.

-¿S-se supone que nos adentremos incluso más?-cuestionó el rubio horrorizado.

-Bueno, ese es mi plan.

-¡¿Acaso está loco, sensei?!

La frase se repitió unas cuántas veces, en un tétrico eco. El ojiazul se aferró al brazo de la Haruno.

-P-por favor, s-sensei…

-Ya deja las idioteces, Naruto.-Sasuke cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿V-vas a decirme que no tienes miedo, Teme?

-Hmph. No hay nada a lo que debamos temerle.

-No, por supuesto.-ironizó- Solo a la posibilidad de que uno de estos cuerpos aparentemente inertes cobre vida y… ¡Plaf! Nos destroce.

-Nada de eso va a pasar, Dobe…

-¿Qué tal si sí?-inquirió en un susurro.

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos, y se giró resignado. Sakura le dio un empujón amistoso al rubio para que siguieran al de cabellos plateados. Es cierto que el lugar era espantoso, pero aún no creía en las historias que involucraban gente muerta que cobraba vida repentinamente, y es que aparentemente faltaba mucho para que comprendiera que aquello era posible. La posibilidad de que los cadáveres cobraran vida se le hizo inexistente, y se aferró a esa idea para encontrar, dentro de sí, el valor escondido.

-Dime, Sakura-chan, ¿A ti no te asusta?

-Kakashi-sensei dice que solo es una fachada para distraer a los curiosos…

-Oh, vamos, ¿Qué clase de imbécil se escondería en un lugar que es capaz de horrorizar incluso al más valiente?

-Uno que no quiere ser encontrado.

-¡Pero no hablamos de uno, Sakura-chan! Son unos…-el ojiazul hizo una pausa.- Etto, ¿cuántos se supone que son? Uno, dos, tres…-comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de sus manos.-Espera, perdí la cuenta.

-No son tantos, Naruto…

-¡Son muchos, 'ttebayo! Se reproducen, ¡como conejos!

-No es como si uno fuera hijo de otro, Naruto.-indicó divertida.

-¡No digo que se engendren entre sí! Solo que… un día crees conocerlos a todos, y al otro uno nuevo aparece.

-Eso es porque son listos. Y saben que no pueden con nosotros.-bromeó, bajando la guardia en la amena conversación.

-O contigo.-masculló el rubio- Por mi parte, el simple hecho de toparme con uno me provoca escalofríos.

-No exageres.-bufó- Aún no he visto que te inmovilices frente a uno…

-Eso es porque intento mantenerme fuerte, simplemente lo disimulo… ¡Es por el bien del equipo! Para protegerte, Sakura-chan.-agregó con orgullo.

-Eres muy considerado.

-Lo soy.

El crujir de una aparente rama interrumpió su conversación. Naruto casi da un salto, mientras que Sakura se detuvo bruscamente sintiendo que su corazón abandonaría su cuerpo.

Un grito abandonó los labios de la pelirrosa cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Rápidamente, se removió al sentir la misma cubrir su boca.

-¡Bfasgta!-exigió contra la firme mano.

-Ya no grites, Sakura.-bufó Sasuke, justo junto a su oído.

_Joder, estúpido Uchiha_.

-Está hacia el Este.-masculló el Hatake.

-¿Este? ¿Dónde?-Naruto intentó localizarlo, sin éxito alguno.

-Deja de retenernos, Dobe. Está en esa dirección.

Con la réplica seca del Uchiha, el de cabellos plateados comenzó a correr, al igual que el propio azabache. Naruto hizo ademán de golpearlo, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Debemos seguirlos.

-P-pero, Sakura-chan, ¿oíste lo que dijo?-la expresión indignada hizo que Sakura riera.

-Lo oí. Ahora vamos.

[…]

-Ah, detesto este tipo de lugares.-musitó el rubio con un suspiro.

Parecía un sitio sacado de una película de terror. Largos pasillos, una infinidad de puertas. Detrás de cada puerta, un lugar extenso, enorme, del tamaño suficiente para librar cualquier tipo de batalla. Con solo escuchar el eco de sus pasos, Sakura se encogía.

Maldijo internamente el que Tsunade les hubiera asignado esa misión, incluso más haber aceptado acompañar a su equipo cuando se le había propuesto quedarse trabajando en el hospital. Nadie había mencionado lo tétrico del lugar que visitarían, y por eso mismo accedió sin problema; le atraía más la idea de pelear a la luz del día con Orochimaru que buscar, en un lugar exageradamente escalofriante, a un pelirrojo que le daba un nuevo significado al espanto con sus juegos de_ marionetas tétrica_s. Y es que, como si hiciera falta mencionarlo, no estaban detrás de cualquier inútil.

Si Sakura hubiera querido escribir un libro con las desventajas de la situación, y lo negativo de la misión, no habría sido capaz de concluirlo jamás.

**_Akasuna no Sasori._**

Tenía cabello rojo, unos ojos cautivadores, y el rostro de un ángel. Era una pena que fuera un asesino psicópata. La primera vez que lo vio, casualmente en uno de sus enfrentamientos con el Akatsuki, estaba escondido debajo de una marioneta extraña. Se le había hecho el ser más extraño del mundo; poseía una voz grave, y sus palabras sonaban tan intimidantes que se había aferrado al brazo de Sasuke cuando se atrevió a dirigirse a ella, Sasori era uno de los enemigos que, por sobre todas las cosas, le habría gustado evitar. Ese mismo día, cuando las peleas comenzaron a librarse, y ella sintió los ojos de él fijarse en ella, algo le había indicado que tenía algo por lo que temer con ese tipo cerca. Sasori había accedido a quedarse, y su compañero, un rubio histérico gritón y exagerado, se había quejado incesamente durante unos minutos. Durante la pelea, su equipo consiguió destrozar la marioneta que lo protegía. Ver al verdadero Sasori fue un deleite. Por alguna razón, minutos después, los Akatsuki se retiraron; ambos, Sasori y el rubio. Desde ese momento, supo lo mucho que le temía a aquel pelirrojo; pero también tuvo muy en claro que el muy desgraciado era uno de lo hombres más perfectos que jamás vio.

Hoy por la mañana, cuando Tsunade les asignó la misión, le pareció divertido volver a toparse con él a pesar del miedo que le generaba. Después de todo, tal vez podría observarlo deliberadamente en el camino de regreso -siempre en cuánto Sasuke le apuntara con una kunai durante todo el recorrido-. Lo cierto es que no se había imaginado que tendrían que buscarlo en un lugar así, y no había pensado siquiera lo que haría al llegar el momento de enfrentarlo. Ahora, al sentir el temblor en sus piernas, recordó que este tipo de situaciones la hacían algo inútil.

De entre todas las puertas extendidas a lo largo del largo pasillo, una abierta le indicó al equipo 7 que el pelirrojo les invitaba a seguirlo. Naruto se adelantó al notarlo.

Lo vieron entonces. De pie, junto a una de las columnas, el Akasuna movía sus dedos, ansioso. La nueva marioneta frente a él hizo que Naruto gruñera al moverse bruscamente hacia adelante.

-Yo me encargaré de él, Sakura-chan.

A un lado de Sakura, Sasuke masculló algo ininteligible e hizo una rápida posición de manos.

-_Nos_ encargaremos de él, Dobe.

-Ah, ¡no te metas, Teme!

-¿Crees que puedes contra él?-inquirió déspota.

-Tengo más oportunidad que tú, Teme.

-Basta, ¡no sean estúpidos!

El grito de Sakura hizo que Naruto se estremeciera, aún con los fijos en el pelirrojo. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada gélida, y luego masculló algo como "molestia" en un tono despectivo. Y ella deseó poder golpearlo con el chakra que acumulaba, aparentemente para Sasori, en su mano derecha.

El pelirrojo realizó su primer movimiento, impaciente como siempre, sin decir palabra alguna. Sakura deseó que dijera algo... La marioneta se abrió, repentinamente, dejando entrever algo así como pequeñas agujas clavadas a la madera. Sakura pudo deducir que, con la orden correcta, los pequeños pedazos de metal se precipitarían hacia ellos; conocía bien las tácticas de los marionetistas gracias a Kankuro. Avanzó, incluso antes que Naruto y Sasuke, y cayendo sobre su rodilla derecha golpeó el suelo de piedra con su mano derecha. Naruto se hizo hacia atrás temeroso. Algo le dijo a Sakura -posiblemente la manera en la que el suelo se quebró- que tal vez, debajo de ellos, no hubiera nada. Como si fuese un suelo hueco hecho adrede.

Naruto dio un salto hacia adelante, con la intención de traspasar el hueco creado, sus ojos fijos en el Akasuna. Sasuke se llevó la mano a los labios. No hizo falta que la pelirrosa meditara mucho lo que la mano en los labios significaba, predijo su movimiento, y esperó ansiosa que el fuego fuese capaz de quemar la madera que componía la marioneta...

Con un movimiento brusco, Sasori alejó su juguete del fuego. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Para qué la distancia, Sasori?-una mueca irónica se asomó por sus labios- ¿Miedo?

_Si tan solo Sasuke supiera que no había nada a lo que Sasori debiera temer_…

El azabache tomó carrera, para dar un hábil salto en dirección al pelirrojo. Sasori lo observaba inexpresivo. Hizo ya del otro lado un sello de manos, y la extraña técnica con apariencia de rayo se hizo presente en la palma de su mano. El pelirrojo observó calculador la manera en la que Sasuke mantenía la técnica. Cuando el Uchiha estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlo, Sasori detuvo su brazo con un simple movimiento. Sasuke gruñó.

-¡Espérame, Teme!-exclamó el rubio.

El Uchiha intentó que Sasori tambaleara, golpeando con su pierna la del mismo. A su vez, tomó una kunai, con intenciones que Sakura misma pudo descifrar, tan pronto como trastabillara…

-_¡Sasuke-kun!_

Con la mano libre, Sasori había removido sus dedos, y la marioneta ahora hacía ademán de atravesarlo con una espada. _Sakura jamás comprendería qué tantas cosas podía esconder una estúpida marioneta_.

Sasuke dio un salto, y afortunadamente la espada solo fue capaz de rasgar la piel su espalda. Casi en el aire, la posición de manos que empleó el Uchiha, fue demasiado predecible; lo desconcertante fue que no le apuntó a Sasori, sino a la marioneta un poco más abajo.

El fuego fue consumiéndola y…

Sasori gimió.

Desde un ángulo extrañamente favorecedor, Naruto lanzó un kunai que pareció darle en la pierna al pelirrojo. _Primer acierto_.

La marioneta se echó hacia atrás por la voluntad de Sasori, y terminó descansando unos cuántos metros a la derecha, escondida en la oscuridad. De una u otra forma, ya no funcionaba, el fuego le había hecho un daño interesante. _Gracias a Dios que Sasuke sabía utilizar esa técnica_.

Sasori se arrancó el kunai del cuerpo. Sakura se mordisqueó los labios.

-¡Muévete, Teme!

Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto, alarmado, y entonces la misma kunai que había herido al pelirrojo, dio con su muslo derecho.

_Desgraciado_.

-¡Acércate, Sasuke!

No hubo oportunidad para negarse a la petición de la pelirrosa; Sasuke casi corrió hacia ella. Atravesó a duras penas la distancia entre ambos lados por el dolor en su pierna derecha, y finalmente se encontró junto a Sakura. La pelirrosa se arrodilló, y él simplemente se dejó caer. Sakura comenzó por curar la pierna, ligeramente sonrojada al reparar en la cercanía que tenía la herida con…

-Cuidado, Naruto.-gruñó Sasuke, a pesar de que el rubio fue incapaz de escucharlo.

-Deja que te cure, Sasuke. Podrás ir con Naruto después.-sentenció el Hatake, para luego alzar la insignia de Konoha y dejar el sharingan al descubierto.

Sakura lo observó alejarse.

-No vas a huir esta vez.-gruñó Naruto. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar…

Sasori lo observó, de manera inexpresiva nuevamente. Sakura casi deseó poder golpearlo. ¡Estaba siendo amenazado! Habría sido incluso más normal que replicara con alguna otra amenaza o insulto, incluso que arremetiera contra Naruto; ¿por qué se comportaba de manera tan relajada?

Naruto acumuló chakra en la palma de su mano, y luego de que éste fuese revuelto por sus clones, arremetió contra el pelirrojo. Era un perfecto rasengan. El color anaranjado ya se había situado por sobre sus ojos, y su expresión era completamente seria; tal vez, incluso, estaba tan irritado como Sakura por la actitud arrogante de Sasori.

-Eso no va a funcionar.-anticipó Sasuke, e hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

-Basta, Sasuke-kun.-le regañó Sakura fijando su mano en los firmes hombros- Deja que Naruto se encargue de esto. No voy a dejar que te pongas de pie.

-Va a matarlo, Sakura.-masculló.

-Kakashi-sensei esta ahí.

Desvió la mirada, y observó a Kakashi de cuclillas, preparado para realizar cualquier posición de manos necesaria. Naruto dejaba entrever sus colmillos, y Sakura pudo contemplar sus ojos adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza. Notó que Sasori sonreía, arrogante.

-Curiosas bestias, los _Jinchuuriki_.

Naruto se tensó.

-¿Vas ya a atacarme?

Y su voz sonó justo como la recordaba. La sonrisa fue tres veces más devastadora.

Ante la pregunta Naruto entrecerró los ojos, y finalmente arremetió contra él. El chakra se hizo presente en la palma de su mano, y dos clones lo revolvieron, segundos antes de que golpeara a Sasori con firmeza, desaparecieron. Vio que, justo antes de que Naruto se acercara, el pelirrojo titubeó. Hizo un gesto extraño como si, tan pronto como su mano se preparaba para detenerlo, algo le dijera que era mejor dejarla donde estaba.

El rasengan dio de lleno en las costillas del pelirrojo, quien se hizo hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados fervientemente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar a su aparente victoria, el pelirrojo removió sus dedos dejando entrever los hilos de chakra. La marioneta destruida, desde el borde del lugar, se abrió repentinamente. El veneno, espeso y oscuro, comenzó a extenderse por el lugar; nublando completamente la vista de lo presentes.

-Sasuke.-llamó ella en cuánto él se alejó.

Sintió pronto las manos de él rodear su pequeña cintura, y sin darle tiempo a tocar el suelo con sus pies nuevamente, dar un salto lejos del veneno.

-Desgraciado.-gritó el rubio- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Naruto!

El grito de Sakura lo obligó a retirarse, aún insultando por lo bajo al pelirrojo y sus extraños juegos. Una vez fuera, nuevamente en los largos pasillos, Kakashi procuró derribar parte del concreto para prohibir el avance del veneno. Lo hizo. Si es que Sasori seguía ahí, lo más probable es que muriera…

-Cobarde.-masculló Naruto.

En cuánto Sasuke la dejó, Sakura observó la entrada derrumbada fijamente. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Sasori escapara? _Muchas_.

Recordó el veneno. No existían venenos que mataran de esa consistencia, era demasiado suave como para ser dañino. Algo, que Sakura misma no supo explicar, le decía que aquel veneno le recordaba más a aquellos que dejan a los enemigos inconscientes que a cualquier mortal. Si llegase a ser así, ¿por qué no matarlos? ¿Por qué había lanzado algo tan… poco potente?

-¡Eh, Kakashi!-gritó el rubio- La única salida que tiene es por allá, ¡el Teme y yo vamos a alcanzarlo!

-Los acompaño.

Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi buscaban con determinación al pelirrojo; pero éste no aparecía. Naruto estaba casi desesperado. ¡Lo habían golpeado! ¿Cómo es que el tipo ese era tan resistente para desaparecer luego de aquel ataque? Aún no sabía si deseaba asesinarlo a él, por tener la misma fragilidad que una piedra, o si realmente quería suicidarse por no haberle dado exactamente en el corazón cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sakura se amarró el cabello con una cinta, la misma que le había dado Hinata el día antes de irse. Comenzó entonces a buscar al mismo individuo que sus compañeros en una dirección diferente.

Los pasillos del lugar eran largos y oscuros, exageradamente tétricos. A los costados, sobre los muros, colgaban antorchas encendidas con la intención de iluminar el camino de quienes transitaban el lugar. De una u otra forma, éstas no alumbraban demasiado… A lo largo de los pasillos, había una gran cantidad de puertas esparcidas; puertas que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a abrir. Los muros, de piedra, parecían ser infinitos. Cada vez que la Haruno estaba segura de estar cerca del final, se encontraba con que, al girar, otro largo pasillo se extendía frente a sus ojos. Ese lugar era un perfecto laberinto. Y supuso que eso los dejaba en desventaja, porque Sasori sabría manejarse ahí dentro a la perfección.

De un momento a otro, sin saber cómo, se encontró en un lugar en el que previamente Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y ella habían estado. Lo supo por un simple detalle. Había un muro derribado; el cual ella misma había derribado al creer que se Sasori se encontraba detrás de esa puerta. Estaba cerca de su punto de partida…

Encontrar a Sasori sería imposible.

Iba a seguir caminando, resignada, pero pronto escuchó un quejido. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sasori se había internado en otra habitación. Precisamente la de al lado.

Le escuchó soltar un par de quejidos nuevamente, y supo instantáneamente que era él por lo grave de la voz. Entonces Naruto sí lo había herido… Es decir, ¡claro que lo había herido! pero los quejidos significaban que dolía, ¿verdad? ¡Sasori estaba herido! Casi saltó de la alegría, e intentó contener la emoción. Se acercó, con disimulo, al lugar de donde provenía la voz...

La imagen frente a sus ojos hizo que se mordisqueara el labio inferior.

El pelirrojo llevaba la capa característica de los Akatsuki puesta, y estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una pared entre los escombros. Podía oír su agitada respiración, e incluso notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Sus cabellos color sangre, algo desordenados, enmarcaban su rostro. Y la luz que se hacía presente en el lugar a través de la grietas acariciaba sus facciones. Los ojos de Sasori se encontraban cerrados; él los apretaba con fuerza mientras una mueca de dolor surcaba su rostro. Su mano se aferraba firmemente a su abdomen.

La Haruno dio un paso, procurando ser silenciosa y discreta. Pero no fue siquiera capaz de avanzar un metro, porque el pelirrojo abrió los ojos súbitamente. Fue evidente que, a pesar de su dolor, Sasori no tenía la guardia baja.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura y Sasori se observaron.

Ahora, con los ojos abiertos ligeramente, Sasori echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y una pequeña mueca divertida se asomaba sobre ellos.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-B-bueno…

-Viniste para eso, ¿no es así?-hizo una pausa y agregó, resignado- Puedes hacerlo.

-¿Q-qué?

-No hay manera de que viva con esta herida. Y en vista de que no está la posibilidad de que me cure en esta situación…

-Yo no voy a matarte.-le interrumpió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces?

-Se supone que debería hacerlo, pero…-Sakura dio un paso más.

El pelirrojo soltó entonces una risa.

-¿Realmente no sabes si deberías matarme?-hizo una pausa- Déjame darte una pista, tus amigos vinieron aquí a asesinarme. Y uno casi lo logra. Como su compañera de equipo deberías…

-Pero no quiero.

-¿Qué?-Sasori no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Tú no quisiste matar a Naruto, ¿verdad?-acusó, con el ceño fruncido- Le perdonaste la vida.

-Bueno, hay muchas formas de ver eso…

-No.-replicó ella nuevamente- Vi tu indecisión. Decidiste no matarlo. ¿Por qué?

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio. Sakura observó como desviaba la mirada con indecisión y, aún con la sonrisa sobre los finos labios, soltaba un suspiro. Pareció que, siendo que iba a morir, no había demasiado que tuviera intenciones de ocultar.

-Porque no es como si ese tipo mereciera morir.

-¿Quién lo merece entonces?

-No lo sé. Pero él no.-hizo una pausa- No tengo intenciones de herir a ninguno de tus amigos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-No estamos en ningún tipo de interrogatorio.-concluyó, cerrando sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura le observó. Estaba herido. Se acomodó entonces frente a él, sentándose sobre sus propias rodillas. El pelirrojo le observó una única vez, y luego cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Probablemente preguntándose por qué es que la muchacha esa se le acercaba como si llevaran años conociéndose.

Después de titubear unos segundos, la Haruno se decidió.

-¿Q-qué haces?-tembló él en cuánto las manos de ella se acomodaron sobre su pecho.

-Intento curarte.-tomó, con naturalidad, la prenda negra, casi desprendiéndolo de ella.

-Está bien así.-el pelirrojo intentó acomodarse nuevamente la capa.

-No.-repitió ella, forcejeando con la tela negra.-Déjame ayudarte.

-Si intentas ayudarme…

-Ya cállate.-le interrumpió- Solo déjame curarte para que puedas irte cuánto antes.

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio, ciertamente desconcertado. Aún así, dejó de forcejear con ella; y le permitió ayudarle. Con manos amables, la Haruno le quitó la capa de encima, y se encontró entonces con una especie de sudadera negra que se aferraba a su bien marcada anatomía. Se preguntó inconscientemente cómo luciría sin aquello… Y dispuesta a averiguarlo, ubicó sus manos en el borde de la sudadera; con intenciones de quitársela. Sasori, en un intento de ayudarla, alzó sus brazos y Sakura terminó por quitarle la prenda.

Descubrió entonces que el pelirrojo sangraba copiosamente, a causa de una herida cerca de su costilla izquierda. Sus manos rozaron, sin segundas intenciones, cada parte de su pecho; intentando descubrir exactamente qué tan herido se encontraba. Sasori solo gruñó cuando tocó el costado izquierdo de su anatomía, y ella descubrió que efectivamente Naruto le habría quebrado alguna costilla. Comenzó a emanar chakra de la palma de sus manos, con la intención de acabar tan pronto como fuera posible con ello.

A medida que los minutos transcurrían, Sasori dejó de quejarse, y se limitó a dejarla trabajar. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué es que ella había querido ayudarle; la idea de que estuviera loca fue la que más lógica le resultó. ¿Acaso no habían enviado su escuadrón para que le asesinara? Al curar sus heridas, la muchacha esa estaba yendo contra la voluntad de su propia aldea y, por lo tanto, contra su propia Hokage. ¿Realmente era tan estúpida? Por otro lado, ¿era costumbre suya ayudar a asesinos y fugitivos?

Observó con profunda molestia las manos de la pelirrosa acariciar su abdomen, preguntándose cuántas leyes estaría incumpliendo con sus actos. Aún así, no le dijo nada. Porque sabía que si intentaba detenerla volvería a silenciarlo. Así Sakura tomó sin demasiada ceremonia la sudadera que, previamente, Sasori llevaba puesta; y la desgarró con un kunai. Sasori frunció el ceño, pero aún así no dijo nada. En total silencio Sakura le indicó que alzara los brazos, y él lo hizo. Con cautela, la Haruno lo vendó. Y se atrevió a hablar en cuánto hizo un pequeño nudo para fijar la tela.

-Supongo que podrás retirarte con esto.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Porque le perdonaste la vida a mi mejor amigo.-respondió con sencillez- Y entonces tal vez mereces que te la perdonen a ti.

Sasori simplemente la observó.

-No creo que se vaya a curar pronto, mucho menos cuando solo tuve unos minutos para improvisar algo.

-Soy más resistente de lo que parece.-indicó él, observándola con recelo.

-O eso crees.-corrigió- Tal vez es porque jamás tienes peleas solo.

-Estas equivocada.-hizo una pausa- Disfruto peleando solo incluso más que los otros.

-Aún así, tengo entendido que no hay nada que tú y tus _amigos_ hagan por sí solos. Aún me pregunto por qué es que hoy te encontramos solo.

-Eso no te incumbe.-atajó entre dientes.

-Lo siento. No te molestes, Sasori…-pidió con cierta diversión- Era una simple pregunta.

-Ya cállate.-el pelirrojo se puso de pie, lentamente.

-Te recomiendo que no te esfuerces de más.-indicó ella, quitándose la tierra de las piernas una vez de pie.-¿Si?

El pelirrojo gruñó.

-Espero que te recuperes, _Sasori-kun_.-agregó en tono divertido.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo *-* **

**Evidentemente, este fic es un SasoSaku (y no creo que sea necesario aclararlo e.e) aunque, posiblemente, tendrán lugar otras parejas secundarias que, no me molestaría, propusieran los lectores :3 El fic trata, básicamente, sobre los sentimientos "prohibidos" que despierta este pelirrojo en Sakura y es que, después de este primer encuentro, puedo anticiparles que ellos volverán a verse. Con el tiempo, Sakura sabrá denominar lo que siente por Sasori como amor, y el verdadero problema se presentará cuando ella tenga que decidir entre su aldea y el chico más maravilloso del mundo (*-*). Lo cierto es que la trama es bastante sencilla, y por muy burda que parezca espero poder tratarla bien de ahora en adelante. Tengo muchas ideas para el fic, y siempre adoro compartirlas con mis lectores pero me gusta, principalmente, que ellos las compartan conmigo, ¡así que espero saber qué les gustaría leer en el próximo!**

**Me tomó algo de tiempo sentirme segura con la historia, pero decidí que empezar a publicarla era la mejor manera de saber qué tantas cosas podía corregir en la trama (así también enterarme de qué tanto se aferra la personalidad del Sasori que propongo con la del real e.e). Creo que tal vez este primer capítulo no deja entrever demasiado, pero no está de más publicarlo. De hecho, lo estoy publicando con anticipación para que comiecen a opinar sobre él:3 **

**Para quienes leyeron alguno de mis fics, (los cuáles no son demasiados, jaja, y es que son 2 e.e) sabrán que suelo actualizar todos los domingos por la noche; es decir, una vez a la semana. Lo cierto es que, siendo que acabo de comenzar con este fic, no creo poder asegurarles que traeré un nuevo capítulo el próximo miércoles; y es que espero que, a través de los reviews, me den a entender cuánto les interesa la historia. De ustedes dependerá la posibilidad de que la continúe, e incluso la velocidad en la que lo haga.**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por haber leído hasta el final! ¿Merece la historia un review?:3**


	2. Fracaso

_**Todo por ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Fracaso ~**_

* * *

-¿Y bien, Sakura-chan? Alguna…

-Creo que se ha ido, Naruto-kun.

Soltó las palabras con ligereza, fingiendo que aún escrutaba el lugar a la espera de que él apareciera. _Sabía que ya no lo haría_. Había muchas razones por las que debía sentirse culpable; es decir, no solo culpable, sino como una vil traicionera. Era su deber, como kunoichi de Konoha, detener a Sasori. La habían enviado ahí para asesinarlo, ¡debía cumplir con las órdenes de la Hokage! ¿cómo se había visto su voluntad doblegada con tanta naturalidad? ¿Por qué había dejado que aquella voz escondida en su interior la convenciera de que dejar a Sasori ir era lo correcto? Sentía que tenía muchas cosas que debatir en su mente; y, lamentablemente, todas traían el nombre de una misma persona a su mente.

_Sasori_. _El Akatsuki que escapó_.

Notó que Sasuke apretaba el puño, y se sintió ligeramente intimidada por la mirada que le lanzó. Nadie podía sospechar que lo había dejado ir, estaba segura, pero aún así se sentía que algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía a causa de su traición voluntaria.

_Había dejado a un Akatsuki escapar_…

La sola idea de que más tarde eso se fuera en su contra hizo que se estremeciera; tal vez debía haberlo matado. Se sentía molesta por creer que Sasori no era un tipo malo después de todo, y es que ¡ella lo había visto! Estaba segura de que, de haber querido, podría haber detenido el rasengan. Además, Sasori le confesó que no quería matarlos.

Temía que existiera la posibilidad de que…solo lo hubiera hecho por estar en esas circunstancias. ¿Y si la había manipulado? Tal vez esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa forma…

Su labio inferior tembló.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sakura-chan?

-P-por supuesto, Naruto.

-De acuerdo, ya deberíamos volver.-indicó el Hatake sobando su nuca.

-Otra misión inconclusa.-masculló Sasuke.

-Ah, ¡no te amargues, Teme! Ya lo solucionaremos…

-Por supuesto.

[…]

El camino de regreso fue tenso, y se desarrolló en completo silencio. Por momentos, Naruto aligeraba el clima silbando alegremente, tal vez tan confuso como ella por la actitud tan molesta de Kakashi y Sasuke.

Al llegar a Konoha, su tortura pareció acabar; agradeció internamente una infinidad de veces al traspasar la gran entrada y toparse, casi instantáneamente, con el equipo de Gai que iba de salida.

-¡Sakura-san!

El alumno de Gai se acercó sonriente, agitando su mano en la pequeña distancia que les separaba. Sakura se aferró, algo incómoda, al antebrazo de Sasuke; éste pareció ignorar el gesto, como si no le molestara.

-¿Cómo estas, Lee?

-¡De maravilla, Sakura-san!

Él sonrió, y a sus espaldas el resto del equipo se unió a la pequeña conversación.

-¿Qué tal, Kakashi?

La voz de Gai sonó tan irritante como siempre, Sakura no pudo evitar pensarlo. El jounin a su lado bajó el pequeño libro y se dirigió a Gai:

-Muy bien,-replicó- gracias por tu preocupación, Gai.

El tono irritado del Hatake hizo que Sakura soltara una risa. Supo desde un principio que Kakashi se dirigiría a Gai de esa manera, después de todo, su sensei era demasiado predecible.

-¿Qué tal la misión?-interrogó Tenten, en su usual tono amigable.

Sakura adoraba a Tenten, y es que la admiraba demasiado. Era toda una kunoichi. Las técnicas complejas, y la facilidad con la que utilizaba las armas eran cosas que día a día la sorprendían un poco más.

-Desastrosa.

-Interesante.

-Un fracaso.

-¡Perfecta, 'ttebayo!

Y los cuatro hablaron al mismo tiempo. Los labios de Neji se curvaron ligeramente, divertido con la situación, luego cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho con la misma expresión.

-¿Podrían repetirlo?

-No fue lo que esperábamos, de hecho.

Y con las palabras del Hatake, todos suspiraron. Porque, definitivamente, todos habían esperado volver a Konoha con una victoria entre manos.

-Esas cosas suelen suceder.-apuntó Neji, lanzándole una mirada a Gai.

-Es divertido que lo digas,-indicó Tenten soltando una risa- después de todo, tú eres el único que siempre se molesta cuando fracasamos.

Neji chasqueó la lengua, y Tenten rió nuevamente para aferrarse a su antebrazo. Lo único que atravesó la mente de Sakura en ese momento fue lo adorables que se veían. Neji la observó de reojo, y suprimió una sonrisa ante la muestra afectiva de ella.

Tenía muy en claro que Tenten siempre estuvo enamorada de Neji, y que el amor que le tenía no era pasajero. Es decir, si aún le quería luego de tantos años, no cabía duda. Podía jurar, incluso, que Neji también le tenía afecto. Tal vez, después de todo, Neji sí era el adecuado para Tenten. Estaba feliz de que, por lo menos ella, no hubiera fracasado con su primera **elección** amorosa.

-Suele suceder, Hyuuga,-el del sharingan le observó con ojos vagos- ya ves que algunos no saben tomarlo con calma…

Y la mirada poco disimulada que le lanzó a Sasuke, hizo que éste rodara los ojos. A su lado, Sakura mordisqueó su labio inferior. Sabía que a Sasuke le agradaba cumplir con todas las misiones asignadas, sabía que para él era una cuestión de honor, pero no se había detenido a pensarlo cuando dejó a Sasori escapar. No se atrevió a pensar en Sasuke, mucho menos en Kakashi, ni siquiera en ella misma y el riesgo de su vida. Tal vez el único nombre que le ayudó a tomar su decisión fue el del rubio.

_**-**__Tú no quisiste matar a Naruto, ¿verdad? Le perdonaste la vida._

_**-**__Bueno, hay muchas formas de ver eso…_

_**-**__No. Vi tu indecisión. Decidiste no matarlo. ¿Por qué?_

_**-**__Porque no es como si ese tipo mereciera morir._

Las palabras se repetían en su mente, como un tétrico eco.

El momento en el que la mano del pelirrojo titubeó, entre tomar a Naruto por la muñeca o hacer algún otro movimiento, atravesó su mente. Recordó la expresión, relajada y arrogante, del principio, y luego la tensión acompañada de las pupilas contraídas en el rostro del pelirrojo antes de que Naruto lo golpeara. No había forma de que aquello fuera actuado. La manera en la que la mueca de dolor se había apoderado de su rostro no podía haber sido una mentira, Sakura estaba más que segura de que Sasori sintió el dolor. Y es que no se había preparado para recibirlo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ahora recopilar las imágenes se le hacia imposible. Había reaccionado rápidamente, y no se había dado la oportunidad de meditar las cosas demasiado. Ella solo quería… _agradecerle_.

_**-**__¿Por qué me estas ayudando?_

_**-**__Porque le perdonaste la vida a mi mejor amigo. Y entonces tal vez mereces que te la perdonen a ti._

Cuando Sasori aceptó, en cierta forma, que no tenía intenciones de matar a Naruto, un cierto _alivio_ se situó en su pecho. Había visto, por la manera en la que el pelirrojo detuvo los ataques de Sasuke, que estaba en condiciones de luchar contra ellos, incluso contra el débil brazo de Naruto. Podría haber acabado con el rasengan sin siquiera pensarlo, e incluso derribarlo sin demasiadas estrategias; de todas formas, no lo había hecho. Sintió que, a través de las palabras, concisas y poco personales, le dio a entender que él no era un asesino; o tal vez es lo que ella quería creer. Le bastaba saber, aún así, que no era del tipo de asesinos que asesinaba solo… porque sí. Le bastaba saber que, por alguna razón, no se había sentido capaz de asesinar al rubio.

_Tal vez porque los restos de un corazón, vivo y latente, se escondían debajo de la capa de los Akatsuki_.

Si algo de nobleza seguía vigente en ese hombre, sentía que debía ser ella quien la premiara; lo cierto es que tenía el mejor de los motivos. _Su mejor amigo, su hermano_. Debía agradecer, eternamente, a aquella parte aún blanda del corazón endurecido de Sasori. Porque gracias a ella Naruto no estaba herido. Gracias a que algo dentro de Sasori reaccionó ante la cercanía de Naruto, el rubio había salido ileso. Tal vez, podía agradecer a aquel pequeño trozo de moral que se escondía en el odio que poblaba el corazón, enceguecido y frío, de un niño al que sus padres se le fueron _arrebatados_.

Cuando había escuchado las palabras, tan seguras en los labios de Sasori, no lo dudó. Porque le habría gustado tener tiempo de demostrarle que, tarde o temprano, las buenas acciones son recompensadas. En ese momento, hizo un intercambio mudo con el Akastsuki.

_Vida por vida_.

Se prometió que, en esa ocasión, le perdonaría la vida. Porque, a pesar de todo, él era un asesino. Y, los crímenes cometidos, eran simplemente impagables e irremediables. Nadie podría jamás reemplazar las vidas quitadas, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para redimirse, pero el egoísmo la venció al percatarse de que su amigo seguía vivo. Dejó que el pensamiento egoísta la convenciera de que la vida perdonada de su mejor amigo valía la de él, que perdonarlo no estaba mal. Había sido una excepción. La próxima vez que lo viera intentaría asesinarlo, con todas las habilidades adquiridas, porque era lo que un miembro del Akatsuki se merecía por mucha bondad que escondiera… ¿verdad?

El pensamiento homicida no era algo que se le diera bien, y es que matar no era de su agrado. Siempre, a la hora de enfrentarse a un enemigo, buscaba la manera de no quitarle la vida. Es cierto que aquel no era un pensamiento shinobi, ¡lo sabía! Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso no puede una kunoichi tener un moral distinto al de los demás? Algo seguía gritándole, a pesar de que intentara suprimir la idea, que no sería jamás capaz de matar a verdadera voluntad. Y, de una u otra forma, tenía que aceptarlo. _Porque no quería matar a Sasori_, ni a nadie.

La expresión del pelirrojo, la manera en la que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, todo le repetía que Sasori había dicho la verdad. _Lo peor de todo era que ella le creía_.

Con la mente alborotada, y las ideas punzando en sus sienes, siguió los pasos de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. Se despidió del equipo Gai con una suave sonrisa, que estaba segura no terminó de formarse cuando se apresuró a tomar a Naruto del brazo.

Sabía que se dirigían a la oficina de Tsunade, y es que siempre hacían lo mismo. No se atrevió a pensar en nada y dejó que Naruto la guiara, delicadamente y dejando que ella rodeara su brazo, detrás de los pasos de Kakashi. Su mente estaba en blanco, y es que luego de debatirse tantas cosas se sentía incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente.

Revoloteaban en su cabeza imágenes de la pelea con Sasori, e inconscientemente hacía acercamientos a la expresión del miembro de los Akatsuki. Adoraba su rostro. Por momentos, desviaba la atención a la frustración de sus compañeros, y luego bruscamente volvía a relajarse con las sonrisas seductoras y atractivas.

E_l camino a la oficina de la Hokage jamás fue tan corto_…

Al llegar a la imponente puerta, escuchó que Naruto tragaba saliva a su lado.

-¿Nos gritará?

-Eso creo.-replicó Sasuke con parsimonia.

-¿Muy fuerte?

-Algo así.

-¿Todo estará bien?

Kakashi golpeó con los nudillos, y escondió el Icha-Icha con la habilidad de un ladrón profesional.

-Si te comportas…

La sonrisa ladina en los labios de Sasuke hizo que Sakura tuviera que reprimir una risa; sabía que Sasuke adoraba burlarse de Naruto, pero detestaba que lo asustara en situaciones como esta. Le dio un suave golpe con el codo, y él la observó de reojo con los labios curvados.

Los pasos detrás de la puerta llamaron la atención de los cuatro shinobi. Naruto se relamió los labios con nerviosismo… La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y los tres pupilos del Hatake dieron un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Regresaron ya?

La sonrisa, acompañada de la voz déspota e intimidante, hizo que Naruto se sintiera ligeramente asustado. Sakura le observó encogerse y, luego de que ella misma acariciara la piel de su brazo, relajarse ligeramente.

-Pasen, por favor.

Sasuke dio un paso dentro con confianza, la misma que posee alguien como él que nada le importa; detrás de él entró Naruto, casi escondiéndose en su sombra, y luego Kakashi. Sakura pasó a lo último, debajo de los ojos firmes de la rubia.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura?

-Tsunade-sama.

Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, y la rubia observó el gesto con gran atención. No fue necesario que Kakashi diera un informe, y es que la cara de Sakura le daba a entender, de antemano, lo sucedido en la misión.

-Parece que el equipo Kakashi no está en su mejor momento, ¿verdad?

-¡No diga eso, abuela! Lo que sucede es que…

-Sasori es algo con lo que nos ha costado lidiar.-intervino Sakura- Pero ya lo encontraremos.

Observó como, desde la puerta, Tsunade apretaba la mandíbula. Se mordisqueó los labios recordando que no lo habían atrapado por acción de ella.

-Me parece que si no lo hicieron esta vez, no lo harán dentro de unos días, Sakura.

-Un fracaso no puede marcarnos como equipo.-gruñó Sasuke, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su firme pecho.

-Lo sé, pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de que se repita con un hombre como Akasuna no Sasori.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama…

-Si ya no va a encargarnos misiones de esta magnitud, es decisión suya.-el del sharingan intervino, con la voz firme y sin titubeos previos- Solo le pido que procure que los equipos que se encargan de lo que nos corresponde tengan la preparación necesaria.

-Kakashi, creo que…

-Con todo respeto, Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea adecuado que se nos quite de la lista de los candidatos a pelear con Akatsuki.

-¡Bien dicho, sensei!

Sakura le dio un codazo a Naruto, y Kakashi arqueó una ceja ante el gesto infantil de ambos. La pelirrosa ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa. Tsunade tuvo que morderse la lengua ante las palabras de Kakashi. _Tenía razón_. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, junto con el Hatake, eran uno de los mejores grupos de Konoha. Las habilidades de los cuatro eran maravillosas y, a pesar de que no se atrevía a menospreciar a los equipos Gai, Asuma, o Kurenai, no tenía intenciones de decir que los cuatro equipos eran iguales. Porque, a sus ojos, secretamente, la sospecha de que ningún equipo se comparaba al equipo del Hatake seguía vigente.

-Escucha, Kakashi, no es mi intención ofender a tu equipo pero…

-No nos quite la posibilidad de enfrentarnos con Akatsuki, Tsunade-sama.-intervino la ojijade- Es algo con lo que podemos lidiar, lo juro.

-Lo dudo mucho si no pudieron con uno solo.

-¡Pero abuela!-se quejó el rubio- Se escapó, la próxima vez no lo hará, 'ttebayo.

-Cállate, Dobe.-gruñó Sasuke al notar que, las palabras del rubio, solo empeoraban la situación.

Naruto suspiró y, luego de encogerse de hombros, se encaminó hacia el escritorio de la rubia unos cuántos pasos más atrás. Los presentes parecieron ignorar la acción, pero Sasuke la siguió con ojos meticulosos. Si Naruto se atrevía a hacer algo inadecuado, lo asesinaría. Tenían que convencer a la Hokage de que estaban aptos para matar a un asesino de clase S, y no sería muy útil que Naruto se pusiera a idiotizar como era común.

-Creo que no me privaré de enviarlos a distintas misiones, pero tal vez un descanso antes de volver a buscarlo sería…

Sasuke observó al rubio sentarse en el lugar que Tsunade solía ocupar, y se mordió la lengua para no gritarle, de manera violenta y brusca, que le quitaría los ojos si no se salía de ahí. _Maldito irrespetuoso_.

-No necesitamos un descanso, abuela, 'ttebayo.

Lo siguiente al comentario de Naruto se realizó, a los ojos del azabache, en cámara lenta. Tsunade se volvió hacia el rubio, y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. La ceja de la Godaime se arqueó ligeramente, observando al rubio justo en su escritorio. Pareció debatirse, internamente, entre sentirse irritada o no por la confianza de Naruto con su lugar de trabajo. Tomó el lado de la cordura y siguió hablando, una vena afirmándose en su sien.

-¿No lo necesitan? A mi parecer, siendo que un marionetista se les acaba de escapar, sí lo hacen.

-Dicen que los marionetistas son débiles en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡pero puedo asegurarle que él no lo es, Tsunade-sama!-indicó Sakura.

-Es algo con lo que deberían poder lidiar.

-Y lo hacemos, Tsunade, solo que esta vez nuestra estrategia falló.-masculló el Hatake, tal vez molesto porque menospreciaran las habilidades de sus tres pupilos. La suya, inclusive.

-Creo que necesitan entonces pensar una vez más como actuarán en la próxima misión.

El silencio luego de la oración -que fue realizada con voz alzada- de Tsunade, provocó la tensión en la habitación. Ni Kakashi, ni Sakura, ni Sasuke que había tenido planeado intervenir, se atrevieron a hablar. Naruto suspiró, y los cuatro pares de ojos fueron hacia él. Lo encontraron, sentado, en el escritorio de la rubia. La vena se reafirmó en la sien de la Hokage.

-Ah, bueno, abuela, nada salió como esperábamos, ¿sabe?

Y, deliberadamente, cruzó ambas piernas sobre el amplio escritorio. Desde la puerta, la Godaime arqueó una ceja, como si realmente se preguntara si Naruto era capaz de desafiarle de esa manera. El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la nuca.

-Baka.-masculló Sasuke.

Lo siguiente fue algo vergonzoso, y ciertamente violento. La rubia casi se lanza sobre el de ojos azules, jalándole de la oreja fuera de su asiento. Se atrevió a intentar patearlo, con la intención de estamparlo contra la pared, pero el rubio por algún extraño milagro sobrevivió. Luego de que un par de cosas fueran lanzadas, todas con el rostro de Naruto como destino, la Hokage se calmó.

-D-deberíamos retirarnos.-musitó Sakura, esperando que nadie la golpeara por el simple hecho de abrir la boca.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, Kakashi arqueó una ceja, atreviéndose a tomar el pequeño Icha-Icha de quien sabe donde.

-E-estoy de acuerdo, Sakura-chan.

_El terror hacia la rubia se encendió en los ojos azules_.

[…]

-Bueno, ¿nos veremos mañana, Sakura-chan?

En la puerta de la residencia de la Haruno los miembros del equipo 7 se detuvieron. Sasuke, con su usual apariencia despreocupada, arqueó una ceja. No es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero es que ¿realmente Naruto necesitaba preguntar por todo? Con suerte, mañana, se saltearía el entrenamiento y no tendría que lidiar con el rubio latoso. Observó que Sakura sonreía…

-Por supuesto. ¿Entrenaremos, sensei?

Y el Hatake bajó el libro. Posiblemente, el tipo ese solo esperaba poder llegar a casa y no aparecer nunca más; la pregunta de la Haruno lo tomó desprevenido.

_Por supuesto que no_, aventuró su respuesta una voz en su interior.

-Tengo otros planes, chicos, así que…

-¿Planes?-inquirió el ojiazul con una mueca extraña.

-Planes.

-¿Significa que no entrenaremos mañana, Kakashi-sensei?

-Pueden hacerlo, pero no cuenten con mi presencia.

-Olvídenlo, entrenaré solo.-masculló Sasuke, tan pronto como Sakura y Naruto le observaron.

-Como gustes, Teme.-bufó el rubio, sobándose la nuca, y dándole una última mirada a la ojijade.

-¿Nos vemos mañana, Naruto?

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan.

Y con la última sonrisa que el rubio le regaló, Sakura se despidió del resto del grupo, entrando algo apresurada dentro de su casa.

[…]

Respirar se le hacía trabajoso, estaba completamente exhausto. Le dolían los pies, tal vez por los kilómetros transitados, incluso el abdomen por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo a voluntad. Solo quería… llegar.

Siguió avanzando por el largo pasillo, siendo iluminado por las antorchas con fuego. Las paredes de piedra, frías, lucían extrañas; tal vez porque Deidara había estado trabajando en ellas de una manera extraña. Había tallado figuras irreconocibles a lo largo del pasillo…

Contó las puertas, exasperado, una vez que pasó la de Hidan sonrió complacido, solo quedaban dos hasta la suya. Siguió avanzando, agitado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; temeroso de que alguno notara su deplorable estado.

Al llegar a la que le correspondía, ubicó su mano en la perilla, tratando de mantenerse de pie con ayuda de ésta. Inspiró profundamente.

La puerta justo frente a la suya se abrió repentinamente, y maldijo por lo bajo. _Deidara es un maldito entrometido_.

-¿Sasori, hn?

El pelirrojo no se dignó a voltearse. Siguió respirando trabajosamente, a pesar de que intentó disimularlo. Deidara, a sus espaldas, se atrevió a acercarse.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Sasori?

La pregunta resonó como un tétrico eco. Deseó tener la posibilidad de golpearlo; y es que no se le hacía divertida la idea de que el resto se enterara de que estaba herido como un perro.

-Estoy bien, Deidara.

-Pero... ¡estás herido, danna!

-Te confundes.

-¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada, eh?-inquirió el rubio de forma chillona, tal vez indignado porque su compañero de equipo fuese tan reservado después de tanto tiempo.

-Porque hay cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

_Y jamás lo serán_, masculló algo en su interior antes de internarse dentro de su pequeña habitación.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior. Sé que tal vez no tiene demasiada relevancia, y es que son todos hechos secundarios, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más interesante. Traté de dejar en claro, al principio del capítulo, los motivos que encontró Sakura para dejar a Sasori vivo, ya que creo que no quedaron demasiado claros; espero que a partir de ahora puedan comprender las razones por las que Sakura le ayudó. Por otro lado, estoy trabajando -nuevamente- con ese amor fraternal entre Sakura y Naruto, y es que simplemente los adoro x3 **

**Me gustaría que me dijeran a qué Akatsuki les gustaría ver seguido y por qué, y qué parejas secundarias les llaman la atención -si es que no lo hicieron aún- :)**

**Supongo que ustedes son quienes deben juzgar las historia así que... ¿Merece un review? :)**

**Leidy Herrera: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :) Espero que no cambies de opinión u.u Supongo que tengo varias parejas en mente, así que aceptaré tu propuesta: las parejas más recomendadas -por el resto de los lectores- serán las elegidas, ojalá termines aceptándolas. Tengo que admitirte que no me gusta emparejar a Sasuke con nadie excepto con Sakura y, como en esta ocasión Sakura es pura y exclusivamente de Sasori, creo que tendré que dejarlo solo. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un beso y cuidate. **


	3. ¿Veneno?

_**Todo por ti**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~ ¿Veneno? ~_**

* * *

-No más misiones, ¿eh?

Pronunció las palabras con aburrimiento, haciendo suaves círculos en el agua con su dedo índice. _Estaba algo desilusionada_. Tal vez su buena acción, no sería recompensada como la de Sasori. Al contrario, intentar ser buena le había traído ciertos… _inconvenientes_; tanto a ella, como a su equipo.

Al volver a su casa, la Haruno se decidió por dedicarse algo de tiempo, tan solo para ella misma. No había algo que deseara tanto como tomarse un baño; para pensar, y meditar sobre todo lo sucedido nuevamente. Su cuerpo se lo pedía con urgencia, de todas formas. Se encontraba tan tensa y rígida que, al relajarse en el agua tibia, sintió que cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía por la presión ejercida.

Se preguntó, inconscientemente, qué tal estaría Sasori en ese momento; si sus heridas seguirían doliéndole, o si ya habría pedido ayuda de los demás miembros del Akatsuki. Se preguntó si estaría dándose un baño, o durmiendo plácidamente. Quiso saber si se sentía agradecido, o si simplemente reía al recordar su estupenda actuación. Parecía que sus dudas no serían aclaradas; pues, lamentablemente, no lo volvería a ver. O, por lo menos, no tendría la oportunidad de hablarle nuevamente._ Era una lástima_.

Los minutos en el agua terminaron por relajarle; estaba feliz de poder ir a dormir ya, y pensar, finalmente, en algo completamente opuesto al Akatsuki de cabellos rojizos. Se sentía completamente acosada, desesperada, porque por alguna razón lo único que vagaba en su mente desde el regreso de la misión era él. La culpa le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Se envolvió en una toalla, caminó con suavidad hacia su habitación, y luego de cambiarse, apagó todas las luces de la casa.

En la penumbra de su habitación, con la luna filtrándose por la ventana, se enterró entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose finalmente tranquila luego de tantas horas de trabajo. Su respiración se hizo pausada, y se vio envuelta, paulatinamente, entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Luego de esa noche, los días pasaron, hasta llegar a cumplir casi una semana.

Sakura vivió, durante ese tiempo, la vida cotidiana que cuando no estaba de misión acostumbraba. Se dedicó, principalmente, a relajarse; y disfrutar de la compañía del resto de los shinobi de Konoha. Le agradaba entrenar, por las mañanas, con sus dos compañeros de equipo, y marcharse a almorzar con Ino y Hinata. Por las tardes, era muy común que pidiera la ayuda de Tenten para mejorar con el uso de las armas, y a veces la de Lee para incrementar su velocidad. Otras veces, se quedaba a ayudar en el hospital.

Esa tarde, extrañamente, no había hecho absolutamente nada. Se dedicó a leer unos cuántos libros de antídotos, repasando unas cosas que Tsunade le había dicho años atrás.

Cuando alguien golpeó, de forma insistente, su puerta, no se atrevió a pensar en la razón de la repentina visita. No esperaba a nadie. Con paso ligero, y algo curioso, se acercó a la puerta. Abrió, sin preguntar la identidad del visitante previamente, y cerró sus ojos fervientemente al encontrarse con una figura que era, mínimamente, unos 7 centímetros más alta que ella.

-¿Te sucede algo?

El tono frío, prepotente, la hizo caer rápidamente en la realidad. Suspiró, aliviada. Y pestañeó un par de veces antes de carraspear para pronunciar una réplica:

-No, lo siento. ¿Sucede algo, _Sasuke-kun_?

-Hmph. Debemos irnos, Sakura.-indicó Sasuke apoyándose, ligeramente, sobre el marco de la puerta.

Ella lo observó confusa. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Tenemos una nueva misión.

Sakura se acomodó un mechón de cabello rosado detrás de la oreja antes de asentir, ligeramente sorprendida. La Hokage había dicho que no se les asignaría más misiones, ¡era un milagro! Los días en la aldea se le estaban volviendo algo aburridos, a decir verdad. El último tiempo salir de misión era algo que se le hacía fascinante; no sabía por qué, pero así lo sentía.

-¿Ahora?-inquirió, y él gruñó ante su lentitud para comprender las cosas.

-Claramente.

-Oh. Entonces…

Retrocedió unos pasos, y tomó el portakunai de la mesa. Él la observó aburrido; casi se atreve a observar su muñeca, fingiendo que el reloj le recordaba que era ya tarde. No lo hizo por compasión.

-Espero que esta misión no fracase.-masculló, en su típico tono déspota.

Ella suspiró.

-No lo hará, Sasuke.

[…]

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!

Llegaron a la gran puerta de Konoha con el sol justo sobre el cielo, y ella se atrevió a calcular que no habían pasado ni tres horas desde el mediodía. Kakashi y Naruto parecían llevar unos minutos esperándolos; y la idea de que el Hatake se hubiera presentado a un lugar antes que ella se le hizo espantosa. Se disculpó con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-inquirió con tono vago el ninja copia.

Naruto asintió efusivo.

Los cuatro shinobi abandonaron la aldea, como era rutina, después de despedirse de Genma e Izumo en el puesto de guardia. Kakashi no les había hecho comentario alguno sobre la misión, pero Sakura supuso que hablarían durante el viaje. Lo único que alcanzó a oír, lamentablemente, durante los primeros 20 minutos fueron los disparates de cierto rubio.

Los viajes con Naruto siempre eran largos, y uno debía estar armado con toda la paciencia existente en el mundo para ellos; se debía estar, definitivamente, preparado psicológicamente, y ella no había tiempo de hacerse la idea de que estaría caminando horas a su lado. Tan pronto como él comenzó a irritarla, inspiró profundamente.

-Cállate, Dobe.-masculló Sasuke al sentir como ella hundía sus dedos en su antebrazo.

Era una petición muda que acostumbraban, y lo cierto es que por ese tipo de cosas adoraba a Sasuke. Porque, el último tiempo, era mucho más calmado y comprensivo con ella. Estaba extasiada con esa actitud bondadosa en él.

…

-Tengo que darles unas _pautas_ para la misión.

Cuando escuchó las palabras de Kakashi, se volvió hacia él obediente. Intentó disimular su curiosidad, por supuesto, pero se le hizo imposible. _Quería saber_. Sasuke carraspeó, incitando a Kakashi a continuar. Naruto pestañeó un par de veces, presumiendo una adorable mueca de inocencia.

-Estamos tratando con un par de sujetos que, casualmente, aspiran a que sus nombres estén escritos en el libro Bingo. Tienen como rehén a una muchacha de unos quince años, que promete heredar una fortuna con la muerte de su padre. No solo piden un rescate que implica una cantidad de dinero impresionante, sino que también piden una joya propia de la familia; de aquellas que van de generación en generación. Amenazan con quitarle la vida a su rehén, y próximamente al propio líder del clan.

-¿Por qué siempre nos mandan a las peores misiones?-bufó el rubio- A veces extraño al tercero; apuesto a que él no nos enviaría a…

-Basta, Dobe.

-Sabemos que están trabajando para una de las aldeas escondidas, y casualmente ninguno pertenece a ésta. Es decir, se les está pagando para que luchen a favor de una aldea que…

-Entonces son unos mercenarios…-tanteó Naruto.

-Algo así. Son un grupo de tres.

-¡Perfecto para nosotros, Kakashi-sensei! Mientras usted nos observa, Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de esos…

-No tan rápido.-el Hatake le observó por detrás del libro- Tengan cuidado. No son simples mercenarios. Están todos bien armados. Uno de ellos es un renegado de la aldea de la arena, con un taijutsu increíble; y tenemos la sospecha de que el tercero es un especialista en venenos.

-¿Veneno?-Naruto tragó saliva.

-¿Saben lo que eso significa?

-¿Q-qué cosa, Kakashi-sensei?

-Trampas. Uno de ellos ha de ser un buen jugador. Porque, si tenemos uno que se especializa en paralizar al enemigo, y otro que es capaz de sorprenderlo de forma brusca. Hay un tercero que llama su atención. Un estratega.

-¿Algo así como Shikamaru?

Kakashi asintió.

-Ah, qué fastidio. ¡Los tipos como Shikamaru son tan intimidantes!

-Ya cállate Naruto.

-De acuerdo.-replicó, ligeramente intimidado.

Sakura se sentía demasiado tensa como para reír ante el suave gesto asustado del Uzumaki.

-Sepárense. Intentaré camuflarme. Si alguno esta en problemas…

-¿Gritamos?

-No, Naruto.-masculló- Deberían ser más…

-¿silenciosos? ¡¿Cómo llamaremos su atención sin gritar sensei?!

-Yo los estaré vigilando. Y no deberían ser silenciosos, solo deberían tener…clase.

-Hecho.-replicó con un suspiro- Correré con clase…

Tan pronto como Naruto dijo lo último, Kakashi le lanzó una mirada gélida, él rió con nerviosismo. Hacerse el divertido con el Hatake no era algo demasiado listo, debió admitir Sakura, pero Naruto ya no conocía límites. Con un suspiro, el de cabellos plateados desapareció.

-Nos vemos, chicos, 'ttebayo.

Naruto se alejó lentamente, con fingida tranquilidad. Sakura le observó agitar su mano sonriente, intentando disimular el constante temblor en las piernas. Suprimió una risa, saludándole de la misma manera.

-Suerte, Naruto-kun.

-Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-chan.-prometió, alzando su dedo índice con un guiño de ojo.

-Lo sé.

Observó al rubio marcharse, y solo suspiró cuando su silueta se perdió entre los árboles. Si Kakashi los había dejado ahí es porque tenía la seguridad de que el escondite de los sujetos que buscaban estaba ahí; el solo recordarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿_Iremos juntos, Sasuke-kun_?

-A menos que prefieras perderte sola en el bosque.

La sonrisa prepotente hizo que rodara los ojos. Por supuesto que prefería perderse en un bosque con él, es decir, ¿quién no querría perderse con Sasuke? Aún así, le pareció absurdo que le ofreciera ir juntos. Y es que, por lo general, Sasuke prefería trabajar solo.

Comenzaron a caminar, lado a lado, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El Uchiha inspeccionaba el lugar minuciosamente, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera observando. Parecía que las hojas verdes camuflaban al enemigo, todo el lugar parecía estar diseñado a favor de ellos; y eso atormentó a Sakura. Corroboró que los antídotos siguieran en la pequeña cartera sobre su rosada falda, y se sintió más tranquila al tocarlos. Si intentaban envenenarlos, tenía con qué defenderse; lamentó mucho no haberle dado uno a Naruto.

Algo, unos cuántos metros adelante, pareció agitarse. Y Sakura se percató solo porque Sasuke tomó una posición defensiva. Con velocidad, lo imitó.

_Nada_.

-No soy una persona paranoica.-gruñó Sasuke- Sé que estas ahí.

Inconscientemente, ella frunció el ceño. Las hojas habían dejado de moverse, y no parecía haber nadie allí. Se mantuvo rígida.

-Sasuke…

El viento meció las copas de los árboles, y los cabellos rosados se mezclaron; Sakura intentó ignorarlo. Todo estaba en calma. No se atrevió a quitar sus ojos del mismo punto que Sasuke observaba, intentando creer en su palabra. Aún así, algo le decía que el enemigo no estaba allí. Tragó saliva lentamente.

Bruscamente, algo así como un kunai salió disparado, golpeando con el árbol a unos centímetros de Sasuke.

Un hombre, tal vez un poco más joven que Kakashi, se hizo presente ante ellos. No llevaba ninguna banda en la frente, y Sakura pudo deducir que éste no era, entonces, el renegado de la arena. Tenía un cabello rizado, azabache, similar al de Sasuke, y unos grandes ojos cafés. Observaba ansioso al dueño del sharingan, y Sakura supuso que sería otro estúpido con intenciones de vencer a un Uchiha.

-Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.-masculló Sasuke, sonriendo prepotente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, _niñito_.

Con la última frase, que soltó con una voz mordaz, el del cabello rizado lanzó un objeto directo hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke. Era pequeño, y poseía una punta filosa. Sakura pudo divisar el líquido moverse dentro de la parte previa al filo, y comprendió rápidamente que estaba cargado de veneno.

-¡Aléjate, Sasuke!

El Uchiha, sin perder la concentración, esquivó el pequeño proyectil.

-¿Veneno?-inquirió.

-¿Tú qué crees, Uchiha?

-No me interesa pelear con alguien que utiliza estas cosas en el campo de batalla. Es tan… cobarde.

La expresión mordaz del enemigo fue desfigurada. Observó con furia al Uchiha.

-Peleemos cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces. ¿Crees que de esa manera será más justo?-rió, irónico- No tienes oportunidad.

-Pruébame.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, recibió un golpe en la mejilla derecha. No fue capaz de percatarse de la cercanía del enemigo, solo de los nudillos chocando con su rostro. Sasuke cayó al suelo, incapaz de oponerse a la fuerza del enemigo. Sakura hizo ademán de acercarse para curarlo…

-Estoy bien.-masculló él, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus brazos- Continúa.

Sakura le observó, perpleja. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que ella siguiera con la misión? Sasuke siempre la obligaba a seguir a su lado. Temerosa, tanteó el antídoto sobre su falda, y se lo lanzó. Sasuke lo atrapó con la mano derecha, quitándose los rastros de sangre del labio inferior con el antebrazo del brazo opuesto.

-Sigue caminando, Sakura. El rehén siempre esta junto al más fuerte. Un estratega no es bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tú puedes con ello.

-¿No son buenos? ¿Acaso estás loco? Parece que olvidaste a Shikamaru.

-Él es la excepción.

-Ah, idiota.

-Suerte, Sakura.

Tan pronto como Sasuke se lo dijo, comenzó a correr.

Supuso que el último, es decir, el estratega, estaría escondido en alguna parte, llegando ya al centro del bosque. No le temía en absoluto, quería cumplir esta misión. Intentó confiar en su fuerza, y en la habilidad adquirida el último tiempo. No tenía miedo. Esperó poder salvar a la chica, y volver sana y salva. No tenía miedo. Luego de haberse enfrentado a tantas cosas… no tenía miedo. Siguió corriendo, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba. Todo estaba en sus manos. Y, esta vez, no dejaría que el enemigo escapara.

Escuchó un ruido, probablemente proveniente del sujeto que buscaba. Se encontró, casualmente, en un perfecto círculo, rodeada de árboles, con copas frondosas y verdes. Supuso que habría sido una gran emboscada si ella no tuviera el mismo oído que, estimaba, Akamaru tenía. Observó alrededor, tratando de deducir en cuál de todas las copas el muy cobarde se escondía.

Lanzó un kunai a la primera copa que se agitó, pero no pareció darle a nada. Siguió observando…

-¿_Una niña_?

La voz a sus espaldas sonó mordaz, retadora, pero a su vez ligeramente socarrona. Se volteó, lentamente, intentando adoptar la expresión inescrutable que Sasuke siempre llevaba puesta.

-De acuerdo, si te perdiste, puedes irte.-agregó, soltando una risa seca.

-No estoy perdida.-masculló.

-¿Se supone que nos enfrentaremos o algo por el estilo? Te recomiendo que te retires.

Comenzó a reunir chakra en su mano derecha, dispuesta a estrellarla en su rostro con violencia. El enemigo se mantuvo quieto, relajado.

-No me gustan las confrontaciones directas.-informó con cierta tranquilidad el hombre frente a ella- Y no porque sea un cobarde, por supuesto, sino porque siento que a veces mi instinto asesino es opacado por el relativo moral que aún me queda. Me gustaría que…

-¿Dónde está la chica?-masculló, haciendo ademan de golpearlo.

-Adivina.-la retó, arqueando una ceja divertido.

-No estoy para juegos, así que…

-Yo tampoco.

Con la última oración, cruzó una de sus piernas entre las de la Haruno, arrastrando su tobillo derecho hacia adelante. Sakura perdió el equilibrio; antes de caer al suelo, lanzó un golpe al aire con el chakra contenido en su mano. Sus nudillos dieron de lleno en la mejilla del castaño.

Le observó, llevándose la mano a la mandíbula, sonriendo ligeramente sorprendido. Hizo una mueca de admiración, como si le sorprendiera que ella hubiera estado tan cerca de desfigurarle la cara. Sakura gruñó.

Tan pronto como se atrevió a lanzársele encima, con el fin de esta vez sí dejarle el ojo unos cuántos centímetros más abajo, él se hizo hacia atrás. Esquivó, sin margen de error, los golpes que ella lanzó a diestra y siniestra soltando sutiles risas que solo la hicieron sentirse más molesta. Sakura no supo decir cómo, pero repentinamente se le perdió de vista. Pudo divisar su sombra a la altura de sus piernas, como si se hubiera puesto de cuclillas. Sintió un pinchazo en la pierna, fue incapaz de analizar donde, solo sintió que se le entumecía. Sin darle un segundo más, con la pierna sana, lo pateó, casi alzándolo en el aire; con el puño derecho lleno de chakra le dio un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro. El cuerpo, no del todo inerte, dio contra un árbol.

La vista comenzó a nublársele…

Sin rumbo alguno, comenzó a moverse, tomando como ventaja su casi victoria. Probablemente Sasuke ya encontraría al tipo medio muerto y él acabaría con su labor. Por el momento, se convenció de que lo mejor era alejarse, y esconderse por si acaso.

Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado…

Se acercó al tronco de un árbol no del todo frondoso, intentando mantenerse de pie con ayuda de éste. Al ver que era imposible, dejando su espalda en contacto con la madera, se dejó caer.

-_Desgraciado_.-masculló, tanteando en su cuerpo el lugar donde el veneno había sido inyectado.

Encontró, en la cara interna de sus muslos, la herida. Ahogó un quejido. Todo se veía borroso, y estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo que se desmayara. Quedarse ahí, entre los árboles, no se le hacía del todo atractivo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sus piernas ya no respondían, y los antídotos los había inyectado en Naruto y Sasuke tiempo atrás.

No tenía oportunidad.

Se acomodó con la esperanza de que, al despertar, el cuerpo no le doliera. Posiblemente el enemigo no la encontraría, después de todo, se había alejado bastante del lugar de la pelea. Además, confiaba en que Naruto y Sasuke acabarían con el tipo pronto. No había nada de lo que preocuparse. La encontrarían pronto…

Creyó que la droga comenzó a hacer efecto cuando, repentinamente, oyó el crujir de una rama. _Es el veneno, es el veneno_, se repitió, tal vez esperando poder calmar su ansiedad. ¿Si era alguno de ellos? Se removió incómoda, con la vista borrosa.

No podía huir a ningún lado.

-No puedes quedarte sola ni un minuto, ¿verdad, _muñeca_?

La voz le sonó vagamente familiar, a pesar de que estaba a segundos de caer inconsciente. Pestañeó unas veces, esperando hacer su vista un poco más clara; lo consiguió a duras penas.

Se acercó a ella un muchacho con una capa negra, y extrañas marcas rojas a lo largo de ella. Observó los cabellos rojizos agitarse, y supo quién era rápidamente.

-¿Q-qué…?-se removió, inquieta, cuando él se acomodó de cuclillas justo frente a ella, y deslizó una mano por su pierna para enredarse en su cintura.

Enfocó la vista, y le observó curvar sus labios ante su confusión a centímetros de su rostro, pareció percatarse solo cuando inspiró profundamente y su dulce aroma se impregnó en su nariz de que ya no estaba contra el árbol, sino entre sus firmes brazos. Se removió, alarmada, y todo volvió a hacerse borroso.

-¿Qu-qué haces…?

-Estoy devolviéndote el favor.

Notó el tono pesado, casi irritado, pero no pudo hacer nada. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados, y pronto su vista se nubló del todo, dejando solo un profundo negro.

_Nada…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Para ser sincera, tuve un par de problemas con respecto a la inspiración, y tengo que admitir que éste capítulo se me hizo algo casi imposible de redactar. Estoy ansiosa por empezar a trabajar con la relación de Sasori y Sakura, así que todas estas cosas previas se me hacen algo molestas; siento mucho si fue demasiado monótono.**_  
_

**Por otro lado, sigo esperando saber qué otras parejas les resultan agradables, y qué tipo de sucesos esperan ver en un futuro. Tengo que admitir que estoy algo desilusionada con los pocos reviews, pero espero pronto poder hacer la historia un poco más interesante.**

**Ojalá tengan cosas que corregir y recomendar del capítulo, ya que, estimo sabrán, acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva :)**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Leidy Herrera: Hola! Bueno, con respecto a lo de Sasuke, es genial que pensemos igual. Y, a pesar de que Hinata no me desagrada del todo, tengo que admitirte que emparejarla con Sasuke no es algo que me guste mucho; de las muchas parejas que no me llaman la atención, esa ha de ser una de las principales. En fin, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) un beso, y cuidate. ¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Desaparecida

_**Todo por ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Desaparecida ~**_

* * *

Observó las firmes paredes de concreto a su alrededor.

¿_Dónde…_?

Una tenue luz, producida por el fuego a su izquierda, alumbraba el lugar. El techo estaba a unos cuántos metros, aparentando tener la misma textura que las paredes. Junto a la cama, había una pequeña mesa de luz. Sobre ella, descansaba un vaso de agua. Intentó visualizar la puerta, y la encontró justo del otro lado, en diagonal a la pequeña mesa. No pasó por alto, de todas formas, que había otro buen par de cosas obstruyendo el camino. Una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, un sofá junto a la pared, una mesada pequeña que aparentaba estar destinada al trabajo… todo en un pésimo estado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, bruscamente, casi da un salto. Su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza, con la esperanza de que él jamás sospechara que había estado despierta.

Su cuerpo se mantenía firme, tenso.

Escuchó sus pasos, ligeros, dirigirse hasta donde, supuso, estaba la mesa. El sonido del viento siendo desgarrado le hizo pensar que Sasori se había quitado la capa. Escuchó luego dos pequeñas cosas caer al suelo, y supuso que aquellos serían sus zapatos.

Inspiró profundamente.

Sasori dejó de moverse, y supuso que la estaba observando. Cuando volvió a escucharlo, lo encontró cerca de la mesada. Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la cáscara de una fruta siendo cortada. Se sintió tranquila, porque él estaba ocupado comiendo, pero histérica porque llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

_Tenía miedo_.

¿Qué se supone que hacía en ese lugar? ¿Estaba, quizás, en la guarida de todos los Akatsuki? Reprimió esa idea al recordar que solo había una cama y el lugar era demasiado pequeño; aún así, no sabía si estar junto a los demás hacía la diferencia cuando era Sasori quien la había capturado. El tipo era tan…sádico. ¡Era un asesino! Tomaba los cuerpos de las personas y los transformaba en marionetas… imaginar el proceso era de lo más aterrorizante. Recordó entonces que, tal vez, sí había por qué temerle.

Lo escuchó morder la manzana.

Algo en su interior, que no supo reconocer, indicó a gritos que voltearse a verlo no estaría mal; después de todo, el pelirrojo era sumamente atractivo. A una parte de Sakura, que jamás reconocería, le encantaba el cabello de Sasori. Sus ojos eran cautivadores, intrigantes, y no había mucho que pudiera decir de su sonrisa; era perfecta. Con timidez y suavidad, giró su cabeza.

Lo observó de espaldas, sin camisa. Sintió el calor acentuarse en sus mejillas. Mientras una mano se afirmaba sobre la mesada, la otra sostenía la manzana cerca de su boca. Sakura podía jurar que Sasori jamás aparentó poseer una musculatura tan perfecta. Después de todo, siempre lo veía con una capa encima… Se mordisqueó los labios.

-¿_Ya despertaste_?

Su garganta se cerró ante la pregunta. No había hecho ningún movimiento que pudiera delatarla, ¿cómo lo notó? Se mantuvo quieta, incluso evitando respirar por si acaso.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Llevas, estimo, tres días sin probar bocado.

No se atrevió a responder.

Cuando Sasori se volvió hacia ella, con una naturalidad desesperante, cerró sus ojos. Y solo luego de unos segundos reconoció que había sido una de las cosas más estúpidas que jamás se le había ocurrido hacer, ¡él ya sabía que estaba despierta!

Intentó convencerse de que Sasori no la lastimaría, y de que lo mejor era hacerle frente a la situación. Fingir que dormía plácidamente en la cama de un Akatsuki no era demasiado atractivo.

Escuchó que él soltaba una risa seca.

Sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Pestañeó, fingiendo que trataba de enfocar la vista, y es que necesitaba tiempo para formular una respuesta a la invitación del pelirrojo. ¿Qué tal si la envenenaba? La manera meticulosa en la que ella observaba la manzana en la mano del pelirrojo no pasó desapercibida.

-Acabo de ir por ellas. Deberías aceptarlas hoy que me encuentro generoso.-indicó, en un tono déspota y despreocupado.

-No tengo hambre.-replicó ella, aclarando su voz.

-Como gustes.

Con los ojos recorrió su abdomen con lentitud, buscando una herida en particular… Había una especie de cicatriz en el lugar que, días atrás, ella misma había curado. La sanación de Sasori parecía ser tan maravillosamente rápida como la de Naruto.

Los ojos fijos en su anatomía no pasaron inadvertidos por el pelirrojo. Era tan observador como el mismo Sasuke.

-Hace unos días que ya no me duele.-masculló, restándole importancia.-¿Qué tal está tu pierna?

Sakura tembló. Observó, con suavidad, la cara interna de su muslo derecho. Había una adorable venda en torno al lugar donde el veneno había sido inyectado. Era demasiado trato siendo que solamente le habían inyectado veneno; es decir, no se utilizan vendas para ese tipo de cosas…

Se sintió ligeramente conmocionada con el hecho de que él hubiera _intentado _curarla.

-No me duele, de hecho.-hizo una pausa- ¿Dónde estamos?

Sasori soltó una risa seca, observando el lugar con naturalidad.

-¿Dónde crees _tú_ que estamos?

¿Dónde? No lo sabía. Tal vez en una pesadilla. En el único lugar que no habría deseado estar jamás. En medio de la nada. Encerrada con un Akatsuki. Sin salida alguna. Completamente indefensa…

-B-bueno… no estoy segura.

-Es algo así como mi _hogar_. A pesar de que es una diminuta habitación, comienzas a acostumbrarte con el tiempo.

_¿Su hogar?_

-Los demás tienen sus propios _hogares_ a lo largo del pasillo con el que te encontrarás si abres la puerta.

La Haruno tragó saliva. Entonces estaba en lo cierto: _no había escapatoria_. Si pudiera golpear a Sasori, solo bastaba con que él gimiera o gritara para que el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki estuvieran esperando por ella en el pasillo. Intentar salir era… una muerte _segura_. El terror pareció verse reflejado en sus ojos, ya que él precozmente continuó:

-Pero apuesto a que no te atreverías.

La observó, suspicaz, y ella no se atrevió a responder. Aún así, sabía que él sospechaba que no era capaz de intentar escapar. De hecho, estaba en lo cierto. Prefería manipularlo para que la acompañara fuera antes que intentar escapar y ser atravesada por la guadaña de Hidan.

Desvió la mirada, y observó el lugar con ojos meticulosos. Mantenerle la mirada a Sasori, para su desgracia, era algo difícil de hacer.

No había ventana alguna en el hogar de Sasori, y por lo tanto no podía adivinar qué tan lejos de la civilización estaba. No estaba en condiciones de acercarse a la puerta para investigar, y por lo tanto no podía intentar descubrir cuál de todos los Akatsuki era el más cercano a su puerta. Estaba completamente desinformada, y las posibilidades de trazar un plan seguro para irse eran _inexistentes_.

_Deseaba tanto que alguien viniera por ella_... Tal como él lo había hecho. En un principio, él la salvó; ahora, deseaba ser salvada de él.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-inquirió, volviendo sus jades hacia él.

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos miel fijos en la manzana en su mano derecha, completamente indiferente al hecho de que ella seguía ahí. En su lugar, ella estaría mucho más _preocupada_ teniendo un prisionero en su "hogar" o como fuera que él lo llamara.

Se sintió ligeramente irritada con el hecho de que él la subestimara de esa manera. Se sentó, de la misma manera en la que Neji solía hacerlo al meditar, y le observó, con los mismos ojos curiosos que Naruto siempre presentaba. Curiosos y expectantes.

-¿hm?

La respuesta ante su pregunta hizo que arrugara la nariz. No se le hacía divertido que Sasori se hiciera el desentendido.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-insistió- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque cuando me encontraste?

De entre todos los lugares en los que podía encontrarse un Akatsuki, un hombre que es experto en esconderse, se le hacía extraño que ahí hubiera estado Sasori. ¿Por qué razón estaría en un bosque como ese? Los Akatsuki siempre poblaban lugares al Norte, completamente lejanos a Konoha. Se le hacía como que, el hecho de que Sasori hubiera estado ahí, no era coincidencia. ¿Estaría buscando venganza? ¿Habría estado esperando la oportunidad para atacar al equipo Kakashi? ¿Por qué… solo la había tomado a ella?

Las interrogantes eran muchas, y parecía que Sasori era un hombre bastante reservado. Intentó especular con las posibles respuestas, pero todos los motivos que le parecían posibles terminaban horrorizándola.

Salir de ahí no sería sencillo, y el temor que por él tenía aumentaba con cada segundo.

[…]

-Ya, ¿qué haremos?

-No hay rastro alguno, Naruto.

Ante la respuesta del Hatake, Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Debía haberlo, debía haber huellas en algún lugar. Era imposible que su compañera de equipo hubiera desaparecido solo porque sí.

-¡Algo debió sucederle!-exclamó el rubio, llevándose la mano a las sienes, como si se sintiera estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes.

_Imbécil_.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-B-bueno…

-Eres un…

-Debemos reunirnos con el quipo Gai.-les interrumpió el Hatake- Apuesto a que ellos encontraron algo.

-¿Y qué si no, Kakashi?-masculló Sasuke, volviéndose hacia él.

-Deberemos continuar con la búsqueda.

Un día más no haría la diferencia, Sakura llevaba ya dos noches desaparecida. Era frustrante pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien la había capturado, e irritante tratar de dar con el nombre del desgraciado. Tal vez unos mercenarios la habían tomado al encontrarla herida, o tal vez algún desquiciado, carente de fuerza en la lucha, la había capturado solo porque sí al verla. Después de todo, Sakura era hermosa; ¿qué degenerado la dejaría sola de encontrársela herida?

-¿Dónde esta el equipo Asuma?

-Al Noreste.

Todos los escuadrones de Konoha habían sido avisados, y los encargados de encontrarla eran nada más y nada menos que equipos conformados por todos sus _amigos_ en la aldea. Todos se aferraban fervientemente a sus respectivas tareas y es que, para encontrarla, ¿quién mejor que aquellos que más lo deseaban? En un principio, la Hokage se había negado a enviarlos, alegando que perderían la cordura, que la _desesperació_n por encontrarla se volvería el motivo principal de la derrota. Kakashi había discutido, diciendo que todos eran maduros para poder llevarlo. Y Asuma lo había apoyado. Era divertido toparse cada tarde con la expresión triste de Lee y las sonrisas falsas de Naruto, incluso más después de haber oído las palabras de Kakashi. Las emociones eran claramente escondidas frente a la Godaime pero, secretamente, todos conocían el estado de cada uno. A nadie se le hacía sencillo afrontar la situación. _A él tampoco_.

-De acuerdo. Apresurémonos.

Los tres restantes del equipo Kakashi se adentraron en el bosque, saltando entre las ramas de los altos y finos árboles, perdiéndose en el verde que era bañado por el sol en el horizonte. Si el equipo Gai no tenía noticias, esta sería su tercera noche sin Sakura.

Kakashi estaba el frente, tan firme e intimidante como siempre, saltando de rama en rama con agilidad, casi tan impaciente como él por recibir noticias. Si él también se encontraba desilusionado con la falta de información, no lo demostraba. Esperaba poder lucir como él, y no dejar en evidencia que, después de todo, si le acongojaba que su compañera no estuviera a su lado. El rubio a su izquierda, unos pasos más atrás, casi tropieza. Se detuvo, dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero notó que rápidamente Naruto retomaba el ritmo. Al ver su expresión, nostálgica y depresiva, sintió algo afirmarse en su estómago, reiterándole que él no era el único preocupado.

Entre el crujido de las ramas, le escuchó murmurar algo:

-_¿Dónde estás, Sakura-chan?_

Él también quería saber la respuesta.

…

-¿No ves nada?

La muchacha a sus espaldas le rodeó con los suaves brazos, llenándolo con su dulce aroma, y provocándole cierto peso en la espalda. Notó que observaba en su misma dirección, con la mejilla pegada a la suya, e intentaba, sin éxito, imitarle. Si él hubiera visto algo, no es como si ella también fuera a verlo colgándosele encima. El byakugan estaba en _sus ojos_, ¿qué se supone que Tenten intentaba? La observó de reojo y soltó una risa.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que no lo estás intentando como deberías.-bufó, desprendiéndose de él con una mueca.

-Enséñame a usar _mi_ byakugan entonces.

-Lo haría, pero…

-No discutan.

La voz de Lee sonó suave y tímida, como si hubiera titubeado a la hora de entrometerse. Normalmente, cuando Neji y Tenten tenían discusiones, Lee les gritaba que se detuvieran, rematando su frase con un guiño de ojo o algo por el estilo. El que se comportara así, hizo que el Hyuga recordara que había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Estaba ya irritado por no poder encontrar pistas…

-Gai-sensei, ¿no le parece que las huellas puedan estar más hacia allá?

_No, no lo están_, pensó Neji; pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Si a Lee le hacía feliz revisar, lo harían. Cualquier cosa por mantener la esperanza viva.

Cuando le habían informado que Sakura había desaparecido, le tomó algo de tiempo sentirse preocupado. Después de todo, era muy común que los ninja de Konoha se fugaran para permanecer con vida, y que días después volvieran recuperados luego de huir del enemigo. Pero Sakura era una nin-médico, y no podía haberle tomado tanto tiempo volver. Mientras Gai, Tenten y Lee buscaban con desesperación a la pelirrosa, él seguía meditando en paz. Esta era la primera tarde que acompañaba a los miembros de su equipo, y se sentía molesto, porque las cosas no eran tan sencillas como esperaba. _No había rastro alguno_.

_¿Dónde podía…?_

-¡Neji-kun!

Su nombre fue arrastrado por la brisa, escondido entre las hojas verdes de los árboles, y repetido en su mente.

Se volvió hacia la izquierda, donde encontró a Hinata corriendo apresurada, más agitada de lo que creía vendrían los demás. Justo por detrás de ella, distinguió al muchacho de los Inuzuka, y comenzó a relajarse al encontrar a Shino al final. Tal vez el equipo de Kurenai tendría pistas…

-¿Alguna novedad?

De cuclillas, con la mano derecha en el suelo, Gai observó a los tres alumnos de Kurenai formándose, con la misma detrás de ellos.

La expresión vacía de Kiba, y la manera en la que Kurenai intentó sonreír, dieron a entender a todo el equipo de Gai que no había noticias sobre la Haruno. Tan pronto como Tenten observó a Lee, éste intentó sonreír, nostálgico.

-¿No has tenido suerte?-Neji observó a Kiba, con el byakugan aún activo.

Por alguna razón, algo le había dicho al Hyuga que la nariz de Kiba serviría de algo. Era una pena que esta vez ni el chico perro hubiera encontrado rastros…

-Nada. Es extraño que el olor a cerezo que desprende Sakura se pierda tan fácilmente.

-¿Tiene tu olfato una limitación?

-Distancias grandes.

-¿Qué tan grandes?-Tenten suspiró.

-Muchos kilómetros, pero…

-No importa qué tan lejos esté ahora.-masculló Neji, casi leyendo la mente de Kiba- Tendría que haber podido detectar el camino, los lugares que transitó desde que desapareció en el bosque que mencionó Kakashi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alguien tuvo que haber _borrado_ su rastro.

Notó que Lee desviaba la mirada, fijando sus ojos en el horizonte. La nostalgia a su alrededor era palpable. Neji intentó imaginar cómo se sentiría si lo mismo le hubiera ocurrido a Tenten, la manera en la que su corazón se habría fracturado… Solo cuando intentó imaginar el sentimiento, recordó que las grietas en el músculo ya estaban presentes. Sakura era su amiga después de todo.

-¡Muchachos!

-¡Asuma!

Con cada grupo algo de esperanza se presentaba; esperanza que era bruscamente arrebatada. Nadie parecía tener noticias favorables.

-No encontramos ropa.-indicó Shikamaru entre dientes.

-Tampoco alguna marca sospechosa.

Asuma tragó saliva.

-Nada.

Si el equipo de Kakashi no tenía noticias, ya nada restaba. Solo les quedaba volver a casa, descansar, y volver al día siguiente con renovado optimismo. O siquiera fingir que aún eran optimistas. Porque, según él sabía, el optimismo había desaparecido el primer día de búsqueda.

Observó a Ino, quien se encontraba a un lado de Shikamaru, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los ojos brillando. Pudo deducir que iba a llorar, y sintió cierta pena. A su lado, Shikamaru rodeó su cintura, dejándola esconder las gotas cristalinas en su hombro.

-Sasuke.

Escuchó el murmullo de Tenten a su lado, y siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que los ojos de la misma estaban.

Pudo encontrar al equipo de Kakashi; casi tan perturbados como todos los presentes. Entendió, sin siquiera preguntar, que estaban en la misma situación. Y notó que lo restante de esperanza en el grupo volvía a esfumarse.

-¿Algo…?

Gai observó a Kakashi, y el Hatake bajó la mirada. A su lado, Naruto ofreció consuelo a Hinata con una sonrisa forzada, y Sasuke se afirmó a un árbol con fingida indiferencia.

-Nada.

-No hay rastro alguno.-indicó Kurenai, ubicando su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno del clan Inuzuka.

-Es como si la Tierra…

-Se la hubiera tragado.-completó Neji.

[…]

-¿Qué hora es?

Con los ojos fijos en una hoja de papel, Sasori soltó una risa seca. El constante humor irónico de su secuestrador la ponía de mal humor; parece que acababa de descubrir que sí existía gente más irritante que Sasuke cuando a actitud sarcástica refería.

Bufó, al notar que él no iba a responderle, y se quitó los cabellos rosados del rostro con frustración. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del horario, y es que ahí dentro no había nada que pudiera deducir. Llevaba horas durmiendo, y no había nadie que pudiera asegurarle que este era el horario en el que solía despertarse cotidianamente. Estar ahí encerrada la hacía sentirse tan fatigada…

-¿Qué hora crees que es _tú_?

¡No lo sabía! ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! Por algo se lo preguntaba, ¿no? Qué inútil que resultó ser ese hombre. Rodó los ojos, y se preguntó si habría algo filoso o peligroso para lanzarle.

-No lo sé.-masculló como respuesta.

-Pues yo sospecho que ya ha pasado el mediodía.

-¿Sospechas?

-Así es. Sospecho. ¿Te gustaría corroborar?

La pregunta resultó tentadora. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo salir? Si salía con él, podía buscar la manera de golpearlo y luego correr. Era buena perdiéndose en el bosque, y a Sasori le tomaría tiempo encontrarla. Podría huir a alguna aldea, y pedir la ayuda de algún otro shinobi. Tal vez podría…

-Apuesto a que Itachi estaría extasiado de acompañar a una de las amigas de su hermano fuera.

Y con eso todas sus ideas volvieron a desaparecer. No quería acercarse a Itachi; de hecho, no estaba segura de qué se le hacía más tenebroso. Si Itachi, o el mismo Sasori.

-No quiero.

-Como gustes.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, y ella intentó distraerse. Observó el lugar nuevamente, memorizando los pasos que tendría que dar hasta la puerta y los que daría él detrás de ella. Buscó las cosas que podría arrojarle, e intentó localizar telas o cosas que pudieran propagar el fuego que había en la lámpara sobre la mesita.

En su búsqueda por algo como papel, fijó su atención en la hoja entre las manos de Sasori. Observó que el pelirrojo trazaba con un lápiz negro en ella, y tuvo curiosidad. ¿Estaría dibujando? Recordó que era un artista, así como Deidara, y se preguntó qué tipo de cosas dibujaría Sasori en su tiempo libre. Tan pronto como se marchara, se tomaría el tiempo para revisar los dibujos…

El profundo silencio en el que estaban sumidos fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando un sonido, seco y repentino, se escuchó del otro lado de la pared. Alarmada, observó al pelirrojo. Éste pareció ignorar el golpe.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

Otro golpe. Escuchó un chillido de terror, y arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo fuera? Sasori parecía ignorar completamente la discusión violenta.

-¡Aléjate, Hidan! Si das un paso más, te haré explotar. Vas a…

La risa sádica cubrió las palabras del muchacho. Sakura se estiró en la cama, alargando el cuello fuera para escuchar mejor. El gesto pareció ser completamente inútil.

-¿Tú? ¿A mí? Ya deja las estupideces, Deidara.

Escuchó otro grito horrorizado del rubio.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo Kakuzu?-provocó- ¿Acaso es demasiado cobarde como para encargarse de sus propios asuntos?

-ah, Teme.-escuchó el viento siendo cortado, y luego el golpe en la pared- Estoy devolviéndole un favor al encargarme de ti.

-¿Quieres que yo me encargue, Deidara?

La voz, grave y espeluznante, del compañero de Hidan se hizo presente. Sakura se sintió ansiosa por asomar la cabeza y ver como ambos, Hidan y Kakuzu, molían a Deidara a golpes. Debía ser divertido. Ver a los Akatsuki pelear entre ellos…

-Kakuzu, ¡yo no te quité ese dinero!

¿Dinero? ¿Tanto desastre por algo de dinero? Frunció el ceño, acercándose incluso más al borde de la cama, estirándose para escuchar mejor. Aún en la mesa, Sasori la observó divertido. No es como si todo lo que estaba haciendo la escucharía a seguir las absurdas discusiones de esos tres…

-¿Quién fue? ¿Hidan?

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló el aludido- ¡No quiero tu dinero, Kakuzu!

-¡Te lo pedí prestado! ¡Lo juro!

¿Qué clase de persona olvida cuando presta algo de dinero? Sakura se removió, ansiosa por saber la respuesta de Kakuzu.

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?-gruñó.

-Porque…

-Deidara.

Una nueva persona pareció unirse a la discusión. La voz era grave, pero mucho más suave y relajada, no hubo necesidad de que intentara distinguir el rostro del entrometido. Y es que hablaba de una manera muy similar a la de su hermano, la actitud indiferente a todo se le hizo demasiado familiar.

-¿Sí, Itachi?

-Yo estuve presente cuando le pediste el dinero.

¿Entonces Itachi estaba defendiéndolo? Sakura se sintió desilusionada. ¿No golpearían a nadie?

-Lo hiciste cuando estaba ebrio.

Hidan estalló en risas. Y Sakura casi pudo imaginar la mueca nerviosa que se formó en el rostro de Deidara.

-¿Te aprovechas de mi, Deidara?

-Oh, no, para nada…

Escuchó los pasos, ligeros y silenciosos, acercándose un poco más.

-Pedirle dinero a un ebrio…-se burló Itachi- Eso está mal.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Deidara!

El golpe del arma de Hidan volvió a escucharse en la pared, posiblemente más cerca esta vez. Escuchó los pasos de Deidara, rápidos, parecía que estaba corriendo. Lo encontró incluso más cerca, y escuchó los golpes desesperados en la puerta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sasori no danna! ¡Ábrame, por favor!

Escuchó nuevamente el golpe de Hidan, y esperó ansiosa. Notó que Sasori suspiraba, y se ponía de pie lentamente. ¡_No le abras!_, quiso gritar, pero no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente.

-¡Deidara-senpai!

Una nueva voz se hizo presente, Sakura la reconoció como la del desgraciado que siempre esquivaba sus golpes. Parecía una gelatina.

-¡Aléjate, Tobi!

La mano de Sasori se ubicó sobre el picaporte, y Sakura observó cómo abría la puerta lentamente. Tan pronto como hubo espacio suficiente, un rubio se lanzó dentro desesperado, ignorándola completamente.

Durante esos pocos segundos, Sakura pudo visualizar el grosor del pasillo. Era de unos dos metros, casi de tierra, y justo frente a la puerta de Sasori había otra. Parecía estar iluminado por antorchas con fuego, y es que la luz no parecía ser demasiado artificial. Intentó imaginar, por los gritos de Deidara minutos atrás, el largo.

-A un lado, Sasori.

Justo frente a la puerta, la figura imponente de Hidan capturó los ojos de la Haruno. Con la guadaña en mano, parecía estar dispuesto a entrar y decapitar al rubio que se escondía detrás de Sasori.

-¿No te cansas de esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió.

-Las peleas.

-Son la parte divertida de la organización.-rió, dejando entrever una blanca dentadura.

-Deidara le devolverá el dinero a Kakuzu. A cambio, ustedes no le harán nada.-hizo una pausa- A menos que vuelva a hacer una estupidez.

-Entonces no tomará tiempo hasta que te corte un dedo, Deidara.

Con lo último, Hidan soltó una risa. Deidara pareció temblar detrás de Sasori. Y Sakura casi pudo imaginar la expresión indiferente y aburrida del pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Hidan buscaron algo dentro de la pequeña habitación, y tan pronto como la encontraron, Sakura sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. La sonrisa sobre los labios de Hidan hizo que temblara.

-Entonces sí era verdad.

Sasori se puso rígido.

-No le creí a Itachi cuando dijo que tenías a una muchacha de Konoha aquí dentro. Después de todo, no he escuchado ningún sonido extraño…

La Haruno dedujo con facilidad a _qué_ tipo de sonidos se refería, y sintió que le faltaba el aire tan solo con imaginarlo.

-Itachi debería entrometerse en lo que el importa. Y tú también.

Cerró la puerta bruscamente, obligando a Hidan a retroceder. Sakura se sintió aliviada. Por algún motivo, se sentía más tranquila teniendo que estar solo con él. No la había tocado, había tenido la decencia de dejarla dormir en su cama… Tal vez se encontraba segura.

-¡Así se dice, Sasori no danna!

El pelirrojo observó a Deidara irritado, y volvió lentamente a su lugar.

_Casi tan irritante como Naruto_, pensó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo cierto es que, por alguna razón, no me siento lo suficientemente motivada para escribir. Creo que estoy algo desilusionada con la falta de reivews y esas cosas, pero ya me prometí que no iba a dejar que eso me desanime y que... bueno, voy a seguir escribiendo este fic hasta llegar al final.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Mientras escribía la parte que tiene como principal punto de vista el de Neji, sentí que estaba en un NejiSaku, siento que esa pareja me marca demasiado *-* Ojalá no se haya notado demasiado; en este fic, la única destinada a acompañar a Neji es Tenten. Por otro lado, creo que voy a dejar entrever algo de SasuSaku, quiero que más tarde me den su opinión sobre eso :)**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por haber leído!**

_**¿Reviews?**_

******sweety: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el fic sea de tu agrado:3 Lo cierto es que yo también soy muy fan de todas las parejas que involucran a Sakura, definitivamente es mi personaje femenino favorito y... siendo que hay tantos chicos, es muy normal que los empareje con todos. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado tu opinión y... bueno, ¡Nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate.**


	5. Un favor

_**Todo por ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Un favor ~**_

* * *

Escuchó los suaves suspiros de Deidara en el rincón de la habitación, parecía que estaba casi roncando. Se preguntó por qué no habría vuelto aún a su hogar, y qué rayos hacía refugiándose donde Sasori.

Se le hacía bastante incómodo estar encerrada, ahora, con _dos hombres_…

A su lado, Sasori, sentado en el borde de la cama y con la espalda en la pared, mantenía una respiración regular. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente en caída, y Sakura supuso que al día siguiente el cuello le dolería. Los cabellos rojos le caían por el rostro, y la expresión relajada que presumía hizo que sonriera. Por primera vez, la arrogancia parecía haber sido borrada sin dejar rastro alguno.

Se observó, entre las sábanas ásperas de la cama, cubierta por la gruesa manta de lana. Mientras Sasori dormía contra la pared, ella se encontraba cubierta entre sus sábanas. Debería ser ella la que se encontrara fuera de la cama, no el mismo dueño. Lo observó avergonzada.

Después de todo, la estadía no se le había hecho tan mala. Tenía donde dormir, fuego para calentarse, comida, y… algo de compañía. Se preguntó cuántos días habrían pasado ya desde la última vez que vio a sus compañeros, y qué tanto la extrañarían. Se preguntó si estarían bien, y si la rehén de la misión habría vuelto ya a casa. _Apostaba a que sí_. Lo más probable era que el tipo que le inyectó veneno se encontrara en Konoha, con una condena de años y a un lado de los otros mercenarios que habían capturado. Solo quería saber cuánto tiempo les tomaría encontrarla…

La guarida de los Akatsuki parecía estar escondida, en donde ningún shinobi jamás había llegado, pero apostaba a que ellos llegarían. La encontrarían, de una u otra forma, y la llevarían devuelta a Konoha.

Por el momento, solo le restaba esperar…

Repentinamente, algo comenzó a sonar dentro de la pequeña habitación. Estaba del otro lado, en el rincón opuesto al de Deidara. Era un pequeño objeto que le recordó vagamente a su… propio despertador.

-Ah, ¿Qué mierda…?

El rubio se removió, irritado, y ella ahogó una risa.

-¡Apaga eso, desgraciado!

El sonido era, precisamente, el de un despertador. Entonces incluso los Akatsuki los utilizaban… Sonrió divertida, al ver como el rubio tanteaba el terreno con la mano en busca del aparato.

-¿Dónde estas? Infeliz…

Deidara se arrastró por el suelo, aún con la mano adelante buscando el aparato. Vio cosas estúpidas en su vida, Sakura estaba segura de conocerlo todo, pero esto… acababa de _excederla_.

En el borde de la cama, en la parte donde los pies de la ojijade se encontraban, Sasori se removió. Lo escuchó suspirar, y no sintió la necesidad de observarlo para imaginar la mueca irritada.

Por alguna razón, Sasori y Deidara la recordaban a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Que lo apagues, Sasori no danna!

Con paso vago, el pelirrojo se salió de la cama. Sakura siguió sus pasos divertida, expectante, preguntándose si lo golpearía con el puño o si le daría una patada.

Sasori tomó el despertador, y con suavidad lo apagó.

-Salte antes de que te mate. Estúpido escandaloso.

-¿A quien llamas escandaloso, eh? No entiendo para qué putas conservas ese jodido…

-Si tienes algún problema con el jodido aparato, deberías dormir en tu habitación. No en la mía. Así que, ponte de pie, y corre antes de que Kakuzu despierte.

-Oh, no, Sasori no danna, si saben que estoy ahí… Entraran, y me golpearan. Peor aún, se llevarán mi arcilla y…

-Le harán un favor a la humanidad.-interrumpió Sasori con sorna- No tendrás que andar por ahí moldeando cosas sin sentido por un tiempo.

-¿Cosas sin sentido?

El rubio se puso de pie, bruscamente, y Sakura arqueó una ceja. Parecía estar muy cansado como para apagar el reloj, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerse el rudo y enfrentar a Sasori. ¿Quién podía entender eso? Ella, en su lugar, habría aceptado la crítica… más aún teniendo en cuenta que Sasori era el único idiota que defendía a Deidara.

-Tenemos esta discusión desde el primer momento, hombre, así que es mejor que lo aclaremos.-gruñó, quitándose el polvo de la capa- La belleza está en aquello que alegra el alma, que marca al hombre por un instante. ¡Lo más efímero! La belleza eterna no existe, hum. ¡Al cabo de un tiempo pierde lo bello aquello que se irgue frente a nosotros por años! Por eso solo lo que desaparece es bello. Sasori no danna, el arte es belleza. Y la belleza debe desaparecer.

Durante unos segundos, Sasori lo observó, tal vez analizando las palabras. Torpemente, Sakura asintió, convencida por su hipótesis. ¡Pero qué sentimental podía ser un tipo que explotaba cosas!

Sasori chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero qué triste, Deidara. Dices eso porque tú, con tu prosaico gusto, no has llegado jamás a ver lo eternamente bello. El arte es aquello que se muestra frente a nosotros de manera perfecta, algo que siempre lo es. Si hablara como tú, diría que todo es entonces arte, porque hasta la cosa más hosca puede hacer feliz a un maldito humano. Es arte es belleza en su máximo punto de forma eterna, por eso solo algunas cosas son consideradas piezas de arte.

La Haruno entrecerró los ojos y, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a asentir efusivamente. Sasori también tenía un punto.

-De acuerdo, suponiendo que estamos de acuerdo, ¿está la verdadera belleza eterna en tus payasitos de madera? Hum.

_Payasitos de madera_. Sakura apretó sus labios para no reír.

-Puedo garantizarlo. ¿Garantizas tú que hay siquiera belleza en tus pelotitas de arcilla?

Deidara apretó la mandíbula.

-Por supuesto.

-A veces me lo cuestiono. ¿Qué es lo bello de unos pterodáctilos voladores de plastilina?

_Pterodáctilos de plastilina_, Sakura bajó la mirada para no dejar en evidencia la gracia que le hacían los absurdos apodos. La parte más triste, era que era cierto. Ambos estilos parecían lo que el otro decía.

-Te pasas, Sasori no danna. Déjame decirte que los _pinochos_ que tienes en la otra habitación no se comparan con mis pterodáctilos, hum.

-Si eso llena de felicidad tu alma… considera este momento bello, porque es la única vez que no voy a replicar nada.

-Ah,-el rubio caminó hasta la cama- púdrete Sasori.

Tan pronto como Sakura lo vio sentarse a su lado, se alejó ligeramente sobresaltada. Pestañeó un par de veces, y observó a Sasori confusa. Notó que el pelirrojo ignoró la acción de Deidara y reía con el último insulto.

-Oi, ¿qué tal todo?

Quiso gritar. Tal vez golpearlo, y gritar. Lo tenía a su derecha, a centímetros de su rostro sonriendo efusivo. Se le hizo como que no conocía el significado de las palabras "espacio personal" y quiso enseñárselo desfigurándole la cara con algo de chakra.

-¿Cómo _crees tú_?

Casualmente, la misma pregunta que le hacía Sasori seguido, se la hizo ella al rubio. Deidara la observó, ofendido.

-Ya, solo quería ser amable. Deberías tener un mejor humor, mujer.

-¿Mejor humor? Disculpa, pero…

-No me importa, hum.-desvió la mirada- ¿Cuándo la vas a sacar de aquí, Sasori no danna?

-Tan pronto como…

-¡DEIDARA!

La mención de su nombre, en la voz agria, ácida y grave del hombre pez hizo que el rubio temblara. Sakura pudo deducir con facilidad que parecía meterse en problemas seguido. Jamás se le había ocurrido que los Akatsuki tendrían tantos problemas entre ellos.

-¿Qué hice ahora, hum?

-Las vendas. ¿Dónde están las vendas, Deidara?-gruñó junto a la puerta Hoshigaki.

-¿Vendas?-inquirió en un susurro- ¿De qué vendas me habla, Sasori no danna?

-Las que usaste para envolver algo de arcilla.

Desde una de las puntas de la habitación, junto a la mesada, Sasori se llevaba algo a los labios. Sakura pudo deducir que era una cereza. ¡Qué adorable! ¡También le gustaban las cerezas! Tuvo el impulso de pedirle una, de hecho, tenía mucha hambre… Por alguna razón, no se atrevió.

-Ah, etto,-Deidara se puso de pie- no sé de qué me hablas, Kisame…

-¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO DEIDARA! ¡ACABO DE OIR A SASORI HABLANDO!

-_Mierda_.-el rubio se llevó una mano a las sienes- ¿Cómo putas hace para escuchar? ¡Es un pez!-murmuró con cierta desesperación- ¿No se supone que tiene orejas de pez?

-Los peces no tienen orejas.

-¡Por eso mismo, Sasori!

-Deidara, dame las vendas.-gruñó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Yo… se las di a Tobi.

Los pasos de Kisame comenzaron a hacerse lejanos, casi hasta desaparecer. Deidara suspiró, aliviado, y Sasori lo observó con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Tiene Tobi las vendas?

-No.

Sakura pudo apreciar una sonrisa, ligeramente socarrona, de Sasori y luego la fría expresión que siempre presumía. Durante unos segundos, se sumieron en un silencio que parecía eterno. Sasori y Deidara no decían palabras, y ella no quería ser precisamente quien rompiera el silencio.

A decir verdad, creía que era el momento correcto para preguntarle a Sasori qué debía hacer para que la dejara ir. Quería saber cuánto tiempo planeaba tenerla aquí, quería saber si era la carnada para una emboscada a los demás, o si esperaba que enviaran algo de dinero por ella. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de la razón por la cual Sasori la tenía encerrada, pero quería averiguarlo. El momento para hacerlo no parecía llegar jamás.

-Oi, ¿qué haremos hoy? Quiero entrenar pero está lloviendo y…

-¿Han planeado algo los demás?

La conversación se desarrolló con tranquilidad, como si Sakura no estuviera ahí. Sasori parecía ignorar completamente que ella era una enemiga de Konoha, no es común que un asesino se comporte tan tranquilo frente a su víctima. Incluso más cuando la posibilidad de que ella lo revelara todo en Konoha estaba presente.

-Itachi dijo que iba a dormir.

-¿Y eso a ti qué?

-Kisame por consiguiente no saldrá de aquí.

¿Qué eran esos dos? ¿Acaso no podía Kisame moverse sin Itachi? Parece que en Akatsuki se habían tomado el concepto de "compañeros de equipo" más que a pecho. Incluso en Konoha, donde se insistía en que debía haber una unión fuerte entre aquellos que fueran compañeros, se dejaba que los integrantes se separaran de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué hay de Hidan?

-Maldito infeliz, ¡no te atrevas a nombrarlo!-ordenó el rubio, apuntándolo fieramente con su dedo índice. Las llamas parecían dibujarse en los ojos azules… Pero qué dramático.

-Hmph. ¿Y Konan?

-Tsk. Perra.

El insulto a la compañera de Pein, y la indignación con la que los labios de Deidara lo pronunciaron hizo que Sakura soltara una risa.

Sasori la observó con disimulo.

-Deberíamos ir por algo de comer.

-No puedo creer que aún siga compartiendo mi comida contigo.

-Sasori no danna, llevamos tiempo compartiendo las provisiones. Es tarde para quejarse.

-Hecho. Iremos por más frutas y ese tipo de cosas…

-Correcto.-Deidara se encaminó hacia la puerta- Oi, ¿vienes?

Sakura alzó la mirada, y la luz que se filtró por el pasillo iluminó los ojos jade.

[…]

-¿Y bien? ¿Se supone que ya desistiremos?

El azabache gruñó. Sentía que la Hokage no le encontraba al asunto la mitad de la seriedad que él y los demás veían. Era una kunoichi. Su compañera. ¡No podían dejarla atrás! Es cierto que la búsqueda no mejoraba, pero no iban a irse de misión con la consciencia limpia.

-Creo que esto es una locura.-expuso, con tranquilidad, el Nara- Tsunade-sama, mi equipo no va a ir de misión.

Los chuunin, y algunos jounin, observaron a la Godaime con semblantes serios e intimidantes. Todos estaban ahí. Hinata, Kiba y Shino fueron los primeros, gracias a Neji, en enterarse de que tenían intenciones de enviar a un equipo a cumplir una misión cerca del Norte. Evidentemente, el rumor corrió con velocidad. Naruto y Sasuke se sentían completamente relajados, principalmente porque, de ser ellos los desafortunados, declinar sería completamente sencillo. Por otro lado, el equipo de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se sentía afligido. Al igual que el de Lee, Tenten y Neji. Uno de ellos tendría que ir de misión. Aquella mañana le informaron a Shikamaru que el equipo 10 debía irse.

-¿Desde cuándo tú tomas decisiones?

Por la puerta de la oficina, un hombre alto y firme se asomó. El olor a cigarrillo que desprendían sus ropas lo habían delatado minutos antes, Kiba lo había dicho, pero Shikamaru esperó pacientemente.

-Tsunade-sama nos está enviando como un trío, Asuma.

La risa, relajada y suave, de su profesor quitó algo de tensión al ambiente. Asuma sabía a la perfección que, desde hace ya un par de años, el líder de su antiguo grupo era Shikamaru. Ino y Chouji seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y él…mientras no se lo asignara como el líder, no podía hacer nada. Compartía rango con su antiguo alumno.

-Lo siento mucho, pero nosotros declinamos.

Los ojos de la Godaime observaron el gesto de Shikamaru, y la forma lenta en la que depositaba, nuevamente, los papeles con los datos que ella le había entregado sobre el escritorio. Unió ambas manos, y las acomodó debajo de su mentón, aún escrutando al Nara. Sabía que los presentes solo tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, pero no dejó que aquello la intimidara. Alargando sus pestañeas, miró de soslayo a los demás shinobi en su oficina.

-Necesito alguien que se encargue de esta misión. Sinceramente, no…

-El equipo de Kurenai contará con un integrante menos si lo envían. Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-sama. Tan pronto como este asunto sea resuelto, nos encargaremos de ellos.-informó, firme pero relajadamente, el hermano de Hana Inuzuka.

-Ninguno de nosotros irá, Tsunade-sama.-Neji hizo una pausa- Debemos encargarnos de otras cosas.

Y ese otras cosas, tenía un nombre en ese instante.

Bajo la máscara, Kakashi sonrió. Sus alumnos. Todos tan sensatos, prudentes, y de corazones colosales. Fueron diplomáticos y gentiles, pero firmes y decididos. Estaba completamente orgulloso. Tenía la certeza de que la Godaime no se tomaba el asunto de Sakura con ligereza, y la sospecha de que, de haber aceptado alguno de ellos, la confianza en el mismo habría descendido. Tsunade se basaba en lo mismo que el propio Kakashi a la hora de formar un shinobi. El amigo, el compañero, siempre va por delante de las normas. Sakura valía una discusión con la Hokage o quien fuera.

-Después de todo, tal vez la juventud no esté tan perdida, Tsunade-sama.

La sonrisa que curvó los labios de Tsunade pareció desconcertar al resto de los presentes.

[…]

-Yo quiero… 6 de esas.

Sasori observó con fastidio, por debajo del sombrero de paja, como Deidara se debatía qué tipo de fruta era más conveniente llevar. Tan pronto como decidió, la mujer detrás del pequeño puesto se apresuró a responder a su pedido.

Era difícil de creerlo, pero se encontraban, en ese preciso instante, en una pequeña aldea. Sakura no se había atrevido a preguntar su nombre, suponiendo de antemano que Sasori no se lo diría, y por alguna razón no parecía haber ningún cartel que enunciara el nombre de la misma. ¡Era tan frustrante! No se había topado con ningún shinobi, lo cual solo reafirmaba en su mente la idea de que no sería capaz de escapar. No había quien pudiera ayudarla…

Aparentemente, no se libraría de Sasori hoy.

-¡Y también otras 9 de esas!

Sakura alzó la mirada, volviendo a fijar su atención en Deidara. Sasori la observó de reojo, y ella pareció debatirse qué era lo conveniente. ¿Debía sonreírle? ¿O desviar la mirada de forma resentida? Bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-Ya son suficientes, Deidara. Aún hay algunas en… casa.

-De acuerdo, tenemos muchas manzanas, pero debo admitir que las adoro.

-Lo sé.

Sakura escuchó atentamente la conversación, sin despegar los ojos del suelo. No quería alzar la mirada. Se percató, observando de reojo, de que Deidara se llevaba la fruta a los labios, mordiendo despreocupado uno de los lados. Observó la fruta fijamente. _Acababa de recordar que tenía hambre_.

-¿Quieres una, Konoha?

No sin antes observar a Sasori, Sakura asintió fervientemente. ¡Claro que tenía hambre! Llevaba días sin probar bocado, y a pesar de que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo hizo en su momento por temor. Aparentemente, estas manzanas no podían tener nada… acababan de recibirlas.

-¿Acaso no te alimentaron?-el rubio hizo una mueca.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que no te alimenté?-Sasori arqueó una ceja- No quiso aceptar mi manzana.

-Etto, yo también pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar algo de tu parte, danna.

Rodando los ojos, Sasori le pasó una manzana. Sakura la atajó, dedicándole una corta sonrisa al recibirla. Él ignoró el gesto.

-Hazte a la idea de que no volveré entonces a ofrecerte nada, Deidara.

Con eso último, los labios de los dos renegados parecieron ser sellados. No pronunciaron palabras entre ellos, y solo se limitaron a comprar lo necesario. No hubo más conversaciones en las que concentrarse, y por lo tanto Sakura se permitió comenzar a tramar nuevas tácticas; a partir de la poca información recaudada, comenzó a trabajar. Dentro de la aldea, habría sido algo desconsiderado comenzar una pelea, y se temía que esa era la única manera de escapar. Si intentaba correr, posiblemente de un movimiento certero la detendrían; sería inútil dejarles saber que aún tenía intenciones de escapar para terminar fracasando en el intento. Por eso mismo, su plan debía ser perfecto. Sin falla alguna. Tal vez, en las afueras del pequeño lugar, en el tramo que debían recorrer hasta el bosque, podría revelarse. Sabía en la dirección que debía correr para acercarse a Konoha, tal vez incluso a alguna aldea cercana a la misma. Las posibilidades estaban. Podría quebrar el suelo, y enterrarse en el bosque. Distraerlos con un par de clones, y esconderse en algún lugar hasta asegurarse de estar a salvo. Tal vez lo lograría. Había, aún así, un problema. Su nivel de chakra no alcanzaba aún su máximo. Lo más probable era que el veneno inyectado se encargara de disminuir el chakra, era preocupante aún así saber que todavía no lo recuperaba.

Las risas descontroladas de Deidara parecieron distraerla; no pudo suprimir una sonrisa al verlo lanzándose al césped a las afueras de la aldea. Sasori parecía resignado, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, observando fijamente su acto de estupidez.

-De entre todos los inútiles que conozco, tú, Deidara, has de ser el más sorprendente.

-Ah, ¡deseaba tanto poder recostarme un rato! Dormir sentado es incómodo, y no hay nada más suave que el césped de estos lugares.

El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, cerrando los ojos relajado.

A Sakura se le hizo una de las cosas más extrañas con las que jamás había imaginado toparse. No se supone que los Akatsuki fueran así. No se supone que Deidara fuera tan distraído, tampoco que Sasori fuese una persona que hiciese las cosas tan amenas…

_¿Realmente estaba junto a un par de asesinos?_

-Deberíamos…

-Si van a hablar, háganlo lejos. Dificultan mi siesta.

A pesar de mantener una expresión seria, y completamente inescrutable, Sakura pudo descubrir la diversión en los ojos miel.

-Voy a comer algo. ¿Vienes, Haruno?

Observó sus pasos, ligeros y relajados, y no pudo contenerse. Habría sido, tal vez, más seguro quedarse a un lado del moribundo Deidara, pero tenía curiosidad. Quería ir junto a Sasori, y observar atentamente sus gestos. Quería entablar una conversación, y descubrir qué tanto podía esconder una persona que parece tan poco interesada en los motivos de los que lo rodean. Quería llegar a conocer la razón por la que dijo que no tenía intenciones de asesinarlos, descubrir qué se supone que hacía en el bosque el día en que le inyectaron veneno. Tenía un millón de incógnitas acerca de ese hombre y, por alguna razón, confiaba en que él podría darle respuestas.

-H-hai.

Siguió sus pasos unos pocos metros, los suficientes para que la conversación no llegara a los oídos de Deidara y los justos para seguir divisando su silueta en el césped.

Los árboles rodeaban el verde prado, pero ellos parecían estar justo en el centro del mismo. Sasori se desplomó en el suelo tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad; mientras que, fingiendo ser civilizada, la Haruno se sentó lentamente. En el proceso sus miradas chocaron, y ella fue la primera en cortar la conexión. Y es que, aparentemente, aún faltaba mucho para que los ojos, tan intensos y fríos, del Akasuna dejaran de intimidarla.

El cielo, hacia donde escaparon sus ojos, se encontraba completamente despejado. Celeste, tan intenso y puro que causaba admiración. Los rayos del sol parecían iluminarlo todo a su paso, causando a su vez un agradable calor en el cuerpo expuesto. La brisca, fresca, llegó al rostro de la Haruno, y ésta sonrió inconscientemente. Porque le agradaban esas situaciones. Se le hacía relajante encontrarse en el suave césped, tan solo disfrutando del paisaje y la naturaleza. Era una situación amena que llevaba tiempo sin experimentar… Pensar que estaba disfrutándola junto a un asesino se le hizo _ridículo._

Volvió a observarlo.

Con los ojos cerrados, mantenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás ligeramente. El cabello rojizo caía hacia atrás con delicadeza, y daba la impresión de que alguien lo había ordenado previamente. Sus labios, ligeramente curvados, eran parte de la solemne armonía que presumía su rostro.

_Atractivo. Muy atractivo_.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeando un par de veces antes de percatarse de los jades que lo observaban curiosos. No sonrió, pero tampoco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Solo la observó. Sakura habría dado su vida por saber qué tanto atravesaba la mente de Sasori en ese momento, pero algo le decía que jamás lo sabría. Intimidada, volvió a bajar la mirada… y solo entonces él sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque el día que me encontraste?

La pregunta sonó como un débil susurro, pero Sasori alcanzó a oírla. Sonrió arrogante, nuevamente sabedor de que la muchacha a su lado seguía desconcertada por su accionar. Era la segunda vez que lo encontraba en una situación que no hacía justicia a su fama de asesino.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-No puedo suponer nada. Yo… no te comprendo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué tanto debes comprender?

-No creí que tú serías…

-¿Una persona normal? ¿Creías acaso que no dormía como un vampiro o algo por el estilo?

-No, idiota.-negó por lo bajo- Me refiero a que yo… no te imaginaba así.

-¿Y cómo entonces?

-¿Por qué curaste mi pierna?-inquirió, alzando nuevamente la mirada con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

-Es lo más natural.

-¡No! No de ustedes. Habría sido más normal que utilizaras el veneno que tenía en la sangre a tu favor, que incluso me inyectaras uno más hiriente. ¿Por qué tú…?

-No voy a responder. No tengo qué. Yo no te di el antídoto porque esperara algo de ti.

-¿Antídoto?

La palabra resonó en su mente. _Antídoto_. Entonces Sasori le había inyectado algo para contrarrestar el veneno. ¿Lo había preparado él? ¿O era el antídoto conocido al veneno? ¿Cómo supo que tenía veneno? De responder a esas preguntas, una seguía vigente. ¿Por qué?

-Debes tomar un cuarto más esta noche. Luego de eso… tu sangre estará limpia.

-¿Preparaste tú el antídoto?

-El tipo ese usó un veneno similar al de mis marionetas.

-¿Por qué utilizaste el antídoto que tenías en mí?

-Porque tengo litros de la cosa esa.-replicó, indiferente.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

Ante de dar una respuesta, desvió la mirada. Pareció tomarse su tiempo para formular una réplica creíble, y eso solo pareció irritar a la Haruno. No es que fuera una mujer demasiado impaciente pero, por alguna razón, él provocaba su irritación con sus silencios.

-Haruno, los miembros de Akatsuki salimos del lugar recóndito en el que despertaste. No vivimos bajo tierra como creías, y juro que también necesitamos aire libre.-gruñó, tal vez intentando disimular la molestia que los pensamientos inmaduros de ella le provocaban.

-¿Cómo… me viste?

-Escuché los gritos del Jinchuuriki mientras peleaba. No me atreví a acercarme para observar, sabiendo que había otro tipo controlando el lugar.-rió irónico- Parece que tú te escapaste de su rango de vista. Cuando te vi arrastrándote… solo opté por sacarte de ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lo debía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lo debía.

Bajo la mirada del pelirrojo, Sakura tembló. Intentó seguir observándolo, fijamente, defendiendo su lugar, pero se le hizo imposible. Los ojos jade parecieron derretirse lentamente bajo los miel de él…

_Un favor_. La había salvado porque ella había hecho lo mismo con él. Ligeramente conmovida, sonrió. Porque, incluso cuando era temido -y considerado un asesino-, Sasori se había tomado la molestia de cuidarla. Observándolo con sorprendente ternura, ladeó su cabeza inconscientemente.

-¿Acaso quieres saber algo más?

-Etto… el chico de allá…

-¿Deidara?

-Hai.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

Inevitablemente, Sasori le dedicó una mirada. En el pasto, con los ojos cerrados, y profundamente relajado, Deidara se estiraba.

-Es… extraño. Y tú…

-Te preguntarás por qué Deidara es mi compañero.-Sakura observó a Sasori, y luego asintió con suavidad- Es cierto que es el más opuesto a mi. Pero también que es uno de los más sinceros.

-¿nani?

-Lo acepto porque no es alguien de quien se deba desconfiar.

Con sencillez, Sasori esbozó una sonrisa, aún observando al muchacho rodando en el césped. Pareció ser de forma inconsciente, como si no hubiera sido capaz de esconder el aprecio que le tenía. Sakura frunció el ceño. Algo, por alguna razón, seguía sin encajar. ¿Era acaso la hiperactividad de aquel asesino rubio? ¿O la ternura que exhalaba el pelirrojo a su lado?

-No lo comprenderías, pero estar aquí no es el sueño de mi vida. Intento hacer las cosas amenas.-indicó, en un tono ronco- Me gustaría poder irme.

Sinceridad. De entre todas las cosas que Sasori transmitía, curiosamente sentía que aquella era la más notoria a la hora de hablar. Apretó los labios. ¿Qué tan sincero podía ser un asesino?

-¿Por qué no te vas?

-Porque nadie aceptaría en su aldea a un asesino.

_Asesino_. La palabra se repitió en su mente, e inevitablemente la Haruno desvió la mirada para esconder su descontento. Era verdad. Llevaba horas repitiéndoselo; Sasori era un asesino. Incluso si la Hokage lo recibía, con toda la bondad presente en su corazón, nadie garantizaba que el pueblo lo adoraría. Todos serían capaces de juzgarlo por sus acciones, tal como ella lo había hecho. Desde que despertó, no hizo más que temerle. Y él… aún no la había tocado.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba; y algo le decía a Sakura que no había manera de que lo que Sasori había hecho -en particular- fuera olvidado.

-Y, Haruno, eso es lo que soy.

La manera en la que la observó, hizo que algo en su estómago se revolviera. Tragó saliva, con cierta dificultad, e hizo todo lo posible por no desviar la mirada.

Era triste pensar que el mismo Sasori se consideraba un asesino; más aún pensar que cargaría con ello el r_esto de sus días._

* * *

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, estoy muy agradecida por los reviews :3 Por alguna razón, creo que la aparición de Deidara acaba de salvar este fic, así que lo mantendré cerca en cada capítulo. Mi intención con este capítulo era comenzar a darle forma a la relación entre Sasori y Sakura; iba a ser más largo, y me temo que las cosas más importantes están en los proximos párrafos. Probablemente, como disculpa, actualice antes de que los siete días habituales hayan pasado, ¡estén atentos!**

**Ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo, y consideren que vale la pena seguir leyendo el fic :) ¡Déjenme sus opiniones! -sean positivas o negativas, todo es un aporte:3-.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Guest: Hola! Bueno, supongo que podría haberme esforzado un poco más, ¡pero prometo que el próximo realmente tendrá algo de SasoSaku! . Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado :) un beso, y cuidate.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Segura

_**Todo por ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Segura~**_

* * *

-Ah, ¿qué carajo es esto?

Deidara se acercó a la nariz un extraño fruto. Parecía ser una especie de cereza, pero el tamaño era similar al de una ciruela. Arrugó la nariz al percibir el olor, no se le comparaba a nada que jamás hubiera olido.

-¿Tú conoces esto, Konoha?

La pelirrosa se volteó, ligeramente confusa, y al ver la expresión de Deidara comprendió que se dirigía a ella. Se le hacía extraño que se comportara como un inútil frente a una mujer que podría desear asesinarlo.

Observó a Sasori, a unos cuántos pasos de cuclillas y se acercó con confianza al rubio. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados la extraña fruta… Deidara la acercó a su rostro de forma brusca, obligándola a retroceder.

-Ah, etto, no.

-Es venenoso, Deidara.-masculló Sasori a unos metros.

-¿venenoso? ¡Debiste avisarme, Sasori no danna!

Con la misma naturalidad con la que la había tomado, Deidara lanzó la pequeña fruta. Sakura observó la expresión de Sasori, y la manera en la que rodaba los ojos. Inevitablemente, sonrió ante su histrionismo.

-Si sigues tomando esas cosas vas a padecer algún salpullido extraño por unos meses.-le acusó Sakura con naturalidad- He lidiado con este tipo de curiosidades en los bosques, y tú no quieres.

Ante el comentario, Deidara arqueó ambas cejas. No la había escuchado pronunciar más de una oración; que se comunicara de esa manera era un progreso notable. Probablemente, prueba de que se estaba sintiendo más cómoda entre ellos.

Luego de analizarlo, soltó una risa, y se sobó la nuca con picardía.

-No necesitamos nada de aquí. ¿Podemos volver?

Sakura observó a Sasori en el mismo instante en el que pronunció la última palabra. El tamaño de su pupila disminuyó notoriamente, y se tensó de una manera casi imperceptible. Estaba a segundos de _desperdiciar su única posibilidad de escapar_.

-Cierto. Además, estoy algo cansado.

Luego de haber estado distrayéndose en el pequeño prado, Deidara había insistido en buscar un par de pigmentos naturales, Sasori había aceptado de mala gana. Probablemente usaría el colorante para alguna de sus "obras extrañas", le había comentado Sasori, y ella simplemente había reído.

El sol se escondía ya en ese horario, y el cambio del clima era algo ya considerable. Mientras caminaban, los cabellos se agitaban, y más de una vez Sakura se había visto obligada a arreglar los mechones rosados. Observaba el suave y constante movimiento de las capas negras, y las inescrutables expresiones de los dos Akatsuki. Fingió que se encontraba relajada, pero seguía, definitivamente, alerta a cualquier posibilidad de escape.

_Un días más_, se dijo con firmeza, y decidió que luego de recibir la otra dosis del antídoto se marcharía.

En un determinado punto de la caminata, los dos Akatsuki se detuvieron. Cuando el pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, Sakura se sintió desconcertada. Se observaron durante unos segundos, y finalmente él habló:

-Cierra los ojos.

Comprendió la orden, y bufó dispuesta a negarse:

-Espera, ¿devuelta?

-No somos idiotas, hum. Si quisieras encontrar otra vez este lugar…

La observaron, y ella estuvo dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero luego observó la expresión severa de Sasori, y solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, asintiendo una única vez.

-De acuerdo.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando a que la banda que llevaba Deidara terminara por cubrírselos; cuando sintió la suave tela, suspiró resignada, y tanteó con su mano derecha el hombro de Sasori para guiarse. Él la dejó aferrarse.

Habían hecho lo mismo cuando abandonaron el lugar la primera vez. Aparentemente, era la única idea original que tenían para ocultar su escondite. Le cubrían los ojos, con la esperanza de despistarla y no permitirle reconocer los alrededores. Era bastante ingenioso, y parecía darles resultado. Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigía, ni donde había estado previamente.

A ciegas, caminó durante unos minutos, simplemente aferrándose al hombro del pelirrojo, y dejando que él la guiara. Trastabilló un par de ocasiones, pero la mano firme de él siempre parecía estar pendiente de ella. Perdió la noción de los minutos, y es que se le hicieron eternos, solo recuperó consciencia cuando, con sencillez, Deidara jaló de la tela que le cubría los ojos dejándola apreciar las paredes altas del largo y estrecho pasillo.

-Finalmente en casa, hum.-musitó Deidara.

-¿Casa?-inquirió Sakura- Este lugar es tan tétrico…

-Hmph.

-¿Cuál es tu puerta, Deidara?

El rubio observó a la Haruno con los ojos entrecerrados, y le indicó que se acercara con una corta seña. Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-La de en frente de Sasori no danna.

-¿Y junto a la de Sasori?

-Ahí duerme Itachi.

Sakura memorizó los nombres en su mente. A la hora de escapar, definitivamente no se encerraría en la habitación de Itachi.

-¿Y en la siguiente?

-Hidan.

-¿Qué hay de Kisame?

-Frente a Itachi, hum.

-_¿Por qué el interés?_

_Porque quiero saber cuáles puertas debo evitar cuando te pateé el rostro y comience a correr_, gruñó algo en su mente.

-Curiosidad.

Siguieron avanzando, con evidente parsimonia, y cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de Sasori, Sakura suspiró. Esperaba poder salir de ahí pronto. Deidara entró primero, casi dirigiéndose automáticamente hacia la cama en el fondo de la habitación, Sasori le indicó que entrara con un corto gesto, y ella lo hizo sin chistar. Luego de haber entrado, Sasori cerró la puerta.

-Ah, pero qué frustrante. Tengo sueño.

Deidara se estiró en la cama, con ambas manos en la nuca, para luego soltar un bostezo. Sakura observó a Sasori, y sonrió imperceptiblemente al verle arquear una ceja.

-Hoy irás a tu habitación, Deidara.-ordenó el pelirrojo.

-P-pero…

-Te recomiendo que vayas antes de que Kakuzu sepa que hemos vuelto. Incluso antes de que Kisame se entere.-Sasori le observó, con la sorna escrita en el rostro.

-Ah, por favor, hum. ¡Soy digno de ser un refugiado!

-Retírate.

-Oh, por favor, Sasori no danna. ¡Hidan va a hacer uno de sus rituales extraños en mi contra!

-Deidara, ni siquiera estando aquí estas a salvo del poder de Hidan.-Sasori se quitó la capa con naturalidad.

-P-pero… Apuesto a que si algo me sucede, se arrepentirá, hum.

-No puedo deducirlo.-se llevó una mano al mentón- Probemos.

-Ah, por favor.-gruñó- ¿Qué clase de desgraciado eres?

La pelirrosa soltó una risa, acercándose a una de las sillas cerca de la mesa. Apoyó su mano sobre ella, observando curiosa la siguiente discusión.

-¡DEIDARA, TEME!

-Creo que te buscan.-Sasori sonrió con ironía.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. ¿Siempre se metía en problemas? Suspiró, casi inconscientemente, y se encogió al notar que Sasori se había percatado de ello. Observó la puerta, expectante, tratando de deducir quién sería ahora el molesto con Deidara.

-¿S-si, Hidan?

Nuevamente el de la guadaña. ¿Por cuántos motivos se podía enojar una persona con otra dos veces en menos de 24 horas?

-Dime dónde putas esta mi…

-Putas, Sasori no danna.-musitó Deidara- Quiere putas.

Sakura soltó una risa, y Sasori sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Deidara, deja las estupideces.-gruñó Hidan, justo frente a la puerta- ¡Sabes que Sasori no puede defenderte de Jashin-sama, desgraciado!

-Sasori no danna es mi dios. ¡No lo insultes, baka!

_Sasori no danna es mi dios_. Sakura soltó una risa que tuvo que disimular desviando la mirada de la puerta a la que Deidara se había aferrado fervientemente, dispuesto a seguir gritándole idioteces a Hidan. Sasori rodó los ojos, resignado, y se sentó en la silla opuesta a la que Sakura tomaba. Se masajeó las sienes con frustración, tal vez cayendo en la cuenta de que, por muy sincero que fuera Deidara, su estupidez no era justificada.

-¡Dile a tu dios que no se atreva a ofender a Jashin-sama si quiere vivir!

-¡Mi dios no le teme al tuyo, hum!

-¡Pues tendría qué!

-El tuyo ha de temerle a Sasori no danna; ¡Es un dios que no envejece!

-Jashin-sama tampoco envejece, inútil.

-¡Pues Sasori no danna tiene apariencia de humano, pero lleva unos 15 años con el mismo rostro fresco y joven! ¿Acaso tu dios tiene el poder de materializarse? Hum.

-Ah, ya cállate, Deidara.-le gruñó Sasori.

-Oh, gomenasai. ¡Cállate, Hidan! Sasori no danna quiere descansar.

-¡El poder de Jashin-sama no descansa!

-¡El poder de mi danna se incrementa mientras duerme! Hum.

_Oh, por Dios_, Sakura se sentó, lentamente, frente a Sasori. Compartieron una mirada cómplice, y Sakura curvó sus labios al percibir que los de él se curvaban. Al parecer a ambos se les hacía divertida la situación. Tan rápido como la sonrisa de Sasori se presentó, desapareció. Sakura casi quiso poder decirle que se veía incluso más atractivo cuando sonreía así.

-¡Jashin-sama no necesita dormir para ser fuerte, rubia estúpida!

Deidara se volvió hacia su danna, y le observó con una mueca de horror y sorpresa. Luego volvió sus ojos a la puerta, y nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-Me dijo rubia, Sasori no danna.-musitó, incrédulo.

-Sí, Deidara.-replicó Sasori con indiferencia.

Deidara abrió la puerta bruscamente, dejando frente a los ojos del pelirrojo y Sakura a un exasperado Hidan, de hombros tensos y ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah, ¿pero quién putas te crees?! ¡Maldito canoso!

-Mi cabello es así de nacimiento, estúpido.-le riñó, dispuesto a estrellar sus nudillos con la boca del de ojos claros.

-¿Y las arrugas? ¡¿Esas también, anciano?!

-No estoy viejo, desgraciado.-masculló.

-¿No puede tu Jashin-sama detener el envejecimiento de tus células? ¡¿Eh, Hidan?¡

-¡Qué no estoy viejo, jodido inútil!

Deidara dio un paso más hacia afuera, y Hidan retrocedió. Estando ahora ambos en el centro del pasillo, los gritos parecieron intensificarse, y viajar a través de todo el lugar.

Sakura se removió, curiosa, esperando por que otro personaje se presentara. Sasori, por otro lado, parecía estar harto de lidiar con la misma escena.

-¿Qué estás si no es viejo? ¡Se te cae el cabello, Hidan!

¿Se le caía el cabello? Observó a Sasori, y él negó con la cabeza. _No, no aún_.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Qué hay de tu cabello, rubia? ¡¿Acaso Sasori no te lo jala cuando te…?!

-¿Sasori no danna qué?-el ojo visible del rubio pareció cerrarse bruscamente, como si fuera víctima de un _tic_.

Sakura observó el gesto divertida, incluso tuvo que ahogar una risa al observar la apariencia pálida de Sasori.

-¡Deidara-senpai!

Justo como esperaba.

-Retírate, Tobi.-le gruñó.

-¡Tobi quiere defender a su senpai!

-No será más que inútil, te digo.

-Deidara puede defenderse solo, gracias Tobi.-masculló Hidan, aún dispuesto a replicar a cualquier insulto de Deidara.

-Ah, ¡déjeme ayudar, senpai!

-Creo que mi cabeza estallará.-musitó Sasori, desviando la mirada de la extraña escena.

-¿Y es esto común aquí?

-_No somos criminales rango S tradicionales_.

[…]

-¿Cómo se puede hacer contacto con un Akatsuki?

Shikamaru suspiró, aún con los ojos perdidos en las estrellas del cielo. A su lado, Chouji trituró algo con sus dientes, como era costumbre; con impotencia, Naruto le quitó una papa de la pequeña bolsa.

-Esto es tan frustrante. Jamás deseé poder toparme con Akatsuki, siempre me limitaba a esperarlos. Esta vez… quiero pedirles que se acerquen, para negociar, 'ttebayo.

-No es tan sencillo.-masculló Shikamaru.

-Podríamos llamar la atención de Hidan haciéndole un templo a su extraña deidad. Probablemente creerá que el templo lo ha traído el mismo dios al mundo, y querrá ir.-propuso Kiba- Allí…

-No es como si fuera tan estúpido.-le espetó Shino, en su usual tono grave.

-Es cierto, perro, deberíamos…

-¿Por qué no enviamos a Naruto como carnada?-Sasuke observó a Naruto socarrón- Sería perfecto.

-Ah, basta, Teme.

-Yo creo que Kakashi podría buscar al rubio. Ha de estar muy molesto después de que casi le quita un brazo…-indicó Tenten con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no buscar a Tobi?-inquirió Naruto- Ese tipo es una pista clara al escondite.

-No creo que sea tan estúpido como aparenta.-masculló Neji- Sería absurdo exponernos de esa manera.

-Ya, ¿entonces qué?-el rubio observó al grupo reunido- ¿Qué haremos para encontrar a Sakura-chan?

-No lo sé.-musitó Ino.

-Los días van a seguir pasando, nadie detendrá el tiempo.-susurró Naruto- Debemos seguir buscando.

[…]

Bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara de fuego, Sasori la observó. Sakura estiró lentamente sus manos por sobre la mesa, acariciando la áspera madera con las yemas de los dedos. Esperó atenta a que él pronunciara palabra, pero Sasori parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Los labios apretados, y la expresión completamente vacía. Esperaba inútilmente que alguna emoción atravesara los ojos miel, pero algo le decía que aquellas no existían para el pelirrojo.

-Lo prometido es deuda.

Sasori le pasó un pequeño frasco, que Sakura atajó con habilidad. El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás, aún sobre la silla, y la siguió observando, ahora esperando que ella hablara.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que te resta beber del antídoto. Aún lo quieres, ¿no?

-H-hai.

-Bébelo con algo de agua.

-¿Tienes agua potable aquí?

La observó con una mueca de obviedad, y rodando los ojos le pasó un vaso que había sobre la mesa. Sin siquiera dudar, ella se lo llevó a los labios.

-Primero el antídoto. Luego el agua.

-Hai.

Inspiró profundamente. Se llevó lentamente el frasquito del antídoto a los labios, y dejó caer el líquido con un ligero temblor en la mano. Una vez que hubo vertido todo, al ser víctima del gusto agrio, se llevó el agua a la boca y bebió con rapidez.

Sasori observó la escena mudo.

No por primera vez en el día, fueron interrumpidos. La puerta de la habitación de Sasori fue golpeada fervientemente, Sakura se sobresaltó. Automáticamente, algo le dejó deducir quién podría ser el visitante. Algo como la manera eufórica en la que tocaba. _Deidara_.

-Sasori.

De acuerdo, no era Deidara. Sakura dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa, observando expectante la reacción del pelirrojo. Con gran parsimonia, le observó acercarse a abrir la puerta.

-Estamos en el común bebiendo algo de sake.-la sonrisa ladina causó curiosidad en la Haruno- Es viernes.

-Lo sé.

-Tienes que venir, ya sabes. Tu rubia ya esta ahí, intentando deshacerse de Tobi, e incluso Pein quiso presentarse. Aunque algo me dice que si Tobi sigue gritando…

-No voy a ir.

-Vamos, puedes traer a la chica de Konoha. Nadie va a lastimarla.

Hidan le lanzó una mirada sugerente a Sakura por sobre el hombro de Sasori; el gesto solo pareció irritar al pelirrojo.

-Que no, Hidan.

-Parece ser un viernes prometedor.

-De acuerdo.-bufó.

Y con eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sasori podía ser, tuvo que admitir Sakura, profundamente detestable. Era una suerte que aún no se hubiera atrevido a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a ella.

-Sasori, ¿qué es el común?

-Es el comedor común de la organización.

-¿Comedor común?

El pelirrojo se alejó de la puerta, y pareció buscar bajo la pequeña mesa al pie de la cama algo. Tomó una caja de tamaño mediano con parsimonia, y el hecho de que estaba de espaldas a ella no le permitió comprender qué se supone que en ese momento Sasori buscaba. Intentó observar por sobre el hombro del Akasuna…

-Todos consideramos nuestras habitaciones un pequeño departamento; pero, justo al fondo, el pasillo se divide en dos. A la izquierda, un salón. Es al que llamamos común, donde generalmente toda la organización se reúne.

-Y, ¿qué tienen los viernes de especial?

-Todos se embriagan. Tendrías que verlo…-indicó irónico.

-¿Iremos?

-Eso creo.-hizo una pausa- Hidan no dejará de molestarme. Ponte esto.

Se giró, y le lanzó una tela negra. Sakura la tomó en el aire. Era una capa de los Akatsuki. Una perfecta réplica de la que el mismo Sasori poseía. La observó con ojos inquisitivos, y luego arqueó una ceja. ¿Iba a tener que ir así?

-¿Por qué…?

-Confía en mi.-dijo con suavidad- No dejaría que Hidan viera mis piernas si fuera tú.

Con eso, Sasori se sacudió el cabello, y caminó enigmático hacia la mesa, dispuesto a tomar el vaso de agua que sobre la mesa seguía. Bajo los ojos de Sakura, bebió lentamente.

¿Había sido eso un halago? Sakura sintió que la mente se le encogía tratando de deducirlo. De haberlo sido, estaba demasiado oculto en el tono seco como para que se hiciera notorio.

Se puso de pie, y se cubrió con naturalidad con la larga capa. Le quedaba bastante grande, pero no se habría atrevido a decir nada. Se arregló el cabello, e intentó acomodarla de forma que los talles de sobra no se notaran. Tal vez lo consiguió, tal vez no. No importaba.

-No hables más de lo que sea necesario, y evita insultar a cualquiera de los presentes. Aléjate de las manos curiosas de Hidan y procura no alejarte.

Pronunció las dos oraciones con el mismo tono pedante de siempre, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el vaso de agua para darse la vuelta. Sakura analizó el significado lentamente.

-H-hai.

Mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo, con el sonido hueco de las pisadas como fondo, se preguntó a qué se refería Sasori con "las manos curiosas de Hidan" y la primera réplica que le vino a la mente fue que el muy degenerado no habría sido tan amable con ella como Sasori lo era. Por alguna razón, una imagen de Jiraiya atravesó su mente… Con indignación, alzó su puño. Ese hombre debía madurar.

-¡Jefe!

La risa de Hidan llegó a los oídos de Sakura. Inevitablemente, se escondió detrás de Sasori cuando giraron al final del pasillo.

-Cállate, Hidan.

Escuchó la gruesa voz de Pein, y tragó saliva.

El salón que llamaban "común" era bastante grande. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban sentados en sofás y sillas que por el lugar se esparcían. Había una pequeña mesa, donde Itachi compartía una mano de cartas con Kisame. En un pequeño sofá, Kakuzu estiraba sus brazos. Pein estaba de pie, a un lado de Hidan. Deidara intentaba quitar, de un sofá de unos tres lugares, a Tobi, -quien se encontraba acostado a lo largo de éste- amenazando con lamerle el ojo con la lengua que de su mano se retorcía juguetona. Un Zetsu callado observaba una planta en el suelo.

-Tengo muchas ideas para nuestro próximo movimiento.

-No hables de eso, Pein.-le espetó Kisame, volviendo los ojos pequeños hacia el lugar por el que Sakura y Sasori entraban- No sería demasiado confidencial.

El resto de los Akatsuki se fijaron en los recién llegados. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Hasta que llegas, Sasori no danna!

-Se te hacía tarde, Sasori.-le gruñó Hidan con una revista ahora sobre los muslos.

-Mañana nos encargaremos de conversar.-indicó el del rinnegan, sin siquiera saludar- No quiero que la traigas, Sasori.

-Como gustes.-masculló.

Con Sakura casi pegada a su espalda, Sasori se sentó en uno de los extremos del sofá donde Deidara discutía con Tobi. El mismo pareció no tener quejas al verlo acercarse, saliéndose del mueble con velocidad. Sakura se sentó en uno de los extremos, junto a Sasori. Deidara siguió murmurando amenazas a Tobi.

-Y bien, ¡¿quién quiere sake?!

Hidan tomó las botellas del suelo, con una animación exagerada, entregándole una a cada miembro de la organización. _Entonces parecían embriagarse seguido_. Sasori le dio un sorbo a la suya, y luego la dejó a un lado.

-¿Konoha también quiere?

Deidara sonrió, divertido, estirándose en el sofá a un lado de Sasori.

-No, gracias.

-Ah, ¡toma! Aquí no somos avaros…

Hidan hizo ademan de pasarle una, pero Kakuzu interrumpió.

-El sake no es barato, ¿sabías imbécil?

-Ah, ¡estoy harto de ti, maldito infeliz! ¿Por qué putas tienes que ser tan tacaño, Kakuzu?

-Putas, Sasori no danna.-musitó el rubio, reiterando el viejo chiste, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura oyera.

El rubio iba a llevarse la botella a los labios cuando, bruscamente, Hidan se dirigió a él:

-Y tú, ya deja de tomar rubia. Las muchachitas no pueden beber.

-Maldito desgraciado. ¡Sasori no danna te castigará!

-Dios, dame paciencia.-masculló Sasori.

-¡TOBI TRAJÓ REGALOS!

De quien sabe donde, Tobi tomó una bolsa. La arrastró hacia el centro del lugar, y todos los presentes lo observaron con desgano. La única que parecía interesada en el regalo de Tobi, era Sakura, quien no se atrevía a pestañear.

-Más tarde.-le gruñó Kisame.

-¡Son regalos! ¡Tobi quería hacer felices a sus amigos!

Se preguntó seriamente si aquellos "amigos" de Tobi, no se habrían atrevido a asesinarlo en otra ocasión.

-Ya, muéstranos el regalo, Tobi.-musitó Itachi.

-¡Este es para ti!

Tomó de la bolsa grande y negra, una más pequeña. Esta también era negra. Se la lanzó animado a Itachi, quien la tomó entre sus dedos sin siquiera observar el objetivo. _Unos reflejos admirables_, tuvo que reconocer Sakura. Itachi abrió la bolsa lentamente…

-Es muy bonito, ¿verdad que si?

Era una banda. Cortita y pequeña, Sakura no comprendió al principio para qué servía. Estaba decorada con flores, muchas flores, y parecía ser elástica, siendo que Itachi la estiró entre sus dedos.

Kisame estalló en risas, mientras que Deidara se esforzaba sobremanera para suprimirlas. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-No te atrevas a reír, Deidara.-le espetó con tono bajo Itachi, aún examinando el objeto.

-Se te… Se te va a ver bien en el cabello, Itachi.

_¡Era una banda elástica para el cabello de Itachi!_ Hidan comenzó a reír, mientras Sakura terminaba de comprender. La pelirrosa hizo todo lo posible para disimular cualquier cosa que pudiera dar a entender que se le hacía divertido.

-Pero qué bonita, señorita primavera.-se burló Hidan entre risas.

Un kunai se clavó en la pared a un lado de Hidan.

_Silencio_.

-¡Tobi también tiene un regalo para Hidan!

Hidan esperó paciente la humillación de Tobi.

-Ya, ¿qué es, imbécil?

Tobi buscó en la bolsa… Y tomó una blanca, que también lanzó eufórico al de cabello gris. Hidan la atrapó con cierta dificultad. La abrió lentamente, y la expresión se le endureció incluso antes de que Sakura llegara a comprender qué era.

-Maldito infeliz. ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, desgraciado? Jodido imbécil. ¡Ven aquí, Tobi!

Hidan hizo ademan de tirar la bolsa e ir a moler a golpes a Tobi. Por alguna razón, con cierta brusquedad, Pein lo detuvo.

-Relájate.-le espetó.

-Tobi es un buen chico.-musitó Tobi, a quien las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Cuál es tu regalo, Hidan?-preguntó Deidara divertido.

De la bolsa, un pequeño frasco de plástico rodó… Era redondo, y tenía una tapa de aquellas que se quitan girándola. Itachi leyó lo que el frente indicaba, sin siquiera ponerse de pie. Inevitablemente, soltó una risa. Kisame intentó comprender…

-¡Interesante regalo, Hidan! ¿Con quién vas a usarlo?-el Hoshigaki comenzó a reir.

-Teme.-gruñó Hidan.

-¿Q-qué es?-inquirió Sakura tratando de comprender en tono bajo.

Sasori presumió una sonrisa socarrona.

-Es un lubricante, Haruno.

Sakura suprimió una risa.

-Espero que esta noche no tengas planeado dormir, Tobi.-le gruñó Hidan.

-P-pero… ¡es para tu cabello! Creí que necesitabas gel para mantenerlo hacia atrás. Tobi… Tobi es un buen chico.-musitó con voz ahogada.

-Por supuesto.-masculló.

-Y bien, ¿hay algo para mi?-inquirió Kakuzu interesado.

-¡Claro que sí!

Así Tobi siguió repartiendo sus regalos. Afortunadamente, no regaló nada tan bochornoso después de lo de Hidan. Deidara había recibido un shampoo para cabellos _"rubios y excitantes_"; es cierto que Tobi recibió una paliza por eso pero… nada de otro mundo. Sasori recibió algo de pintura que, casualmente, el mismo Tobi creó. Kisame tuvo como regalo una pequeña trucha, completamente embalsamada. Zetsu recibió fertilizantes, y Kakuzu una revista con cupones para ciertos premios.

Entre conversaciones poco amenas, y ciertamente violentas, los miembros de Akastsuki fueron embriagándose. Sakura observaba curiosa lo mucho que el alcohol les hacía efecto. Por alguna razón, los únicos sobrios eran Pein, Itachi y Sasori. El resto estaba completamente perdido.

A una determinada hora de la noche, Sasori se puso de pie, y le espetó a Sakura que le siguiera, alegando que la noche culminaría de manera violenta - igual que siempre- y que por su bien deberían marcharse. Sin quejarse, Sakura le siguió. Al igual que cierto rubio…

Al llegar a la habitación, hablaron durante unos minutos. El clima era tenso, y la conversación poca pero existente. Mientras tanto, Deidara gruñía idioteces recostado en el piso.

Es cierto que Sasori se había mantenido sobrio, tal vez porque ella había accedido a tomar parte de la bebida en su botella. Cuando él le ofreció, no fue capaz de negarse. Y es que, principalmente, quería mantenerse su orgullo vivo; la verían como una estúpida si no aceptaba. Pasó completamente por alto que solo había bebido dos veces en su vida, y no más de medio vaso. Seguía sobria y cuerda, pero la cabeza había ya comenzado a dolerle.

Se recostó, lentamente, en la cama, y siguió conversando con Sasori de manera relajada… Aún sabiendo que, de un momento a otro, caería dormida.

[…]

Cuando despertó, horas después, descubrió a Sasori durmiendo cerca de sus pies, con la espalda firme en la pared, y la cabeza casi cayendo a la derecha. Su respiración era suave y calmada; no se atrevió a moverse, temiendo ir a despertarlo. En la misma esquina de la noche anterior, Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados y las rodillas cerca del pecho.

-¿Haruno?

Ante la mención de su nombre, tembló. Observó de reojo a Sasori, y corroboró que era él quien la llamaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?

Con el cuello torcido, y la cabeza aún reposando torpemente sobre su propio hombro, Sasori la observó adormecido. Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente. La expresión, inocente y adormilada, de aquel que la había capturado le causó ternura. Tarde o temprano iba a pedírselo, ya se había hecho a la idea.

-Cambiemos de lugar.-propuso ella en un suave susurro.

Él no tuvo siquiera la voluntad para abrir los ojos, solo se arrastró torpemente hacia la cabecera de la cama, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la misma almohada que ella utilizaba. Se dejó caer con el rostro hacia el lado opuesto en el que ella estaba, desparramando los cabellos rojos por la tela blanca, y dificultándole a ella la vista de sus facciones.

-No es necesario.-le escuchó ella musitar.

Sakura se alejó un poco, dándole su espacio en la pequeña cama, y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Notó que estaba descubierto, y a pesar de que a él parecía darle igual, ella quiso cubrirlo. Su mano corrió delicadamente por la manta, levantándola con delicadeza; jaló un poco de ella, para que la pequeña parte que había quedado debajo de Sasori quedara libre, y luego lo cubrió lentamente. Se aseguró de que no fuera a tener frío, y estirándose con cautela le quitó las hebras rojas del rostro. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al encontrarlo nuevamente tan… calmado. Volviéndose hacia su lugar, se cubrió con las sábanas y la misma manta, enterrándose en el calor que la cama ofrecía. Observó la cabellera de Sasori a su derecha, y cerró los ojos con calma. _A su lado, se sentía extrañamente segura_.

-Buenas noches, Sasori.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) No tengo mucho que decir, de hecho quise marcar en este capítulo otro ligero acercamiento entre Sakura y Sasori. Tratar con el resto de los Akatsuki se me hizo profundamente divertido, y tuve unas cuántas ideas que, por falta de tiempo, tuve que suprimir y no redactar; probablemente se las encuentren en unos cuántos capítulos. Estoy casi segura de que, en el próximo capítulo, Konoha tendrá algo más de protagonismo, así que espero esto los intrigue y quieran leerlo(?. Por otro lado, me siento más animada con el respecto al fic, el capítulo anterior tuvo unos cuántos reviews, me emociona :D.**

**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final! Dejen reviews :)**

**xiime: Hola! Creo que te extrañé(? jaja. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las narraciones sobre estos dos personajes, más aún que te hayan parecido certeras, me esta tomando algo de tiempo terminar de comprender cómo trabajar con ellos, las razones son desconocidas pero claramente existentes n.n Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos! :D**

**Denisse: Hola! Bueno, me hace feliz que hayas terminado de leerlo, aunque tu labor deja mucho que desear(? jaja. Yo también lo amo así que... eso. Ojalá continues leyendo :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Guest: Hola! Me hace muy feliz saber que el fic es de tu agrado, estuve esperando por mucho tiempo que alguien lo dijera seriamente, jaja. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**H: Me cuestiono seriamente si responder en inglés o español :$ Opto por el español porque, de alguna manera, confío en que lo comprenderás, jaja. Me alegra mucho que consideres el fic agradable, ojalá siga siendo así. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que tengas una opinión que darme :) en fin, un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos! **


	7. Adiós

_**Todo por ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Adiós ~**_

* * *

-No tendrá chakra hasta mañana…

-No es mi problema. Es un riesgo que no vamos a tomar.

-¿Te crees con poder para ordenarme?

-Sabes que puedo reprimirte con una mano.

Sakura escuchó la conversación tan pronto como comenzó a cobrar consciencia. Eran murmullos, bajos a intrigantes. No escuchó nada previo a eso, tampoco nada posterior. Con los ojos aún cerrados, frunció el ceño.

_Se referían a ella_.

La puerta se cerró, bruscamente, y Sakura intentó mantenerse quieta. La primera voz que oyó fue, indiscutiblemente, la de Sasori; estaba ya tan familiarizada con ella –a pesar de que él no era muy hablador- que, incluso si su voz se oía entre las de unos veinte más, la reconocería. Por otro lado, el segundo en hablar, pudo deducir recordando lo poco que le había oído decir la noche anterior, era Pein. _Pein y Sasori habían estado hablando de ella_. ¿A qué se refería Sasori con que no tendría chakra? Y, ¿por qué Pein le había amenazado? ¿De qué riesgo hablaban?

Sasori avanzó lentamente, y ella pudo sospechar que se dirigía a la cama. Por alguna razón, no le temió, y esperó quieta a que se acomodara a su lado para hacerle compañía. De cierta manera la había decepcionado despertar con el vacío en la cama, aunque claramente no lo admitiría. Prefería preocuparse un poco más por el hecho de que despertó con una conversación entre dos de los personajes en Akatsuki que, probablemente, podrían estar en la lista de los más sombríos.

Sintió que Sasori volvía a sentarse cerca de sus pies… No pudo evitar pensar que era sumamente tierno.

-¿Sasori?-musitó al cabo de unos minutos.

El pelirrojo pareció no estar dispuesto a replicar aún, y se mantuvo inmóvil sobre la cama. Ella esperó, paciente, sabedora de que no podría haber caído dormido. Por primera vez, parecía ir un paso por delante de Sasori.

-¿Hm?

-¿Con quién hablabas?

_Silencio_.

-Da igual.

Ella bufó. Iba a sacárle las palabras de una u otra forma, esta vez nada la detendría. Había algo en esa conversación que refería a ella, e iba a saberlo.

Se giró, lentamente, hacia un lado de la cama, dejando claramente libre el espacio que se encontraba junto a la pared. Observó a Sasori, con la espalda recta y fija en la misma, y acariciando el espacio vacío le hizo una invitación muda que él parecía ir a ignorar.

-Sasori…-le llamó con suavidad.

-¿Hm?

Cuando la observó, ella palmeó el colchón con la palma de la mano. Y él pareció ir a considerarlo, con los ojos fijos en los finos y pálidos dedos que sobre las sabanas blancas se encontraban. Se arrastró hacia la cabecera de forma lenta y algo insegura, los movimientos le recordaron a Sakura a los de un gato; pero suprimió la idea al recordar que eran mucho más masculinos que los de un felino. Sasori movió con el reverso de la mano la de ella del lugar vacío, dejándola justo junto a sus caderas y solo entonces se dejó caer lentamente, rozando con el hombro y la extensión de su brazo el de ella. Ella disfrutó cada segundo del contacto.

-Gracias.-musitó él finalmente, girando su cabeza sobre la almohada de modo que pudiera observarla.

_Ella sonrió_.

-Más tarde te habría dolido la espalda.-replicó, acomodándose de costado para observarlo.-No quería escuchar tus quejas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

-Apuesto a que aún no lo notaste.-ella soltó una risa- Soy una nin-médico.

-¿Qué implica eso?-inquirió él cerrando sus ojos.

-Me encargo de curar a aquellos que son heridos durante la pelea. Debiste haberlo notado aquella vez que te curé…

-Creí que tan solo sabías como utilizar su chakra de forma sanadora. Muchos lo hacen.

-De hecho lo mio es más complicado que eso.-indicó, conteniendo fervientemente el deseo de quitarle los cabellos rojos del rostro.

-Ya veo.-Sasori sonó adormilado- Entonces no todos en Konoha saben hacer esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. Observó, con el cuello hacia la derecha, lo muy relajado que parecía Sasori. Caer dormido no se le había hecho demasiado difícil. Esperaba que no estuviera dormido, de hecho, y es que aún tenía ciertas preguntas que hacerle. Joder, no obtenía nada dejándolo dormir. Mordisqueó sus labios antes de hablar:

-Sasori, Pein… estuvo aquí ¿verdad?

Él pareció contener la respiración.

-Sí.

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada relevante.-replicó, con la voz aún pesada.

-Yo…-titubeó- dímelo. Por favor.

_Sasori se mantuvo en silencio_. Probablemente, fingir que estaba dormido era lo más sencillo. Sakura apretó sus labios. _Sí _estaban hablando de ella. ¿Por qué otra razón él no habría querido comentarle? Es más, el hecho de que él hubiera dicho algo alusivo al chakra lo hacía evidente. _Ella aún no lo tenía_. Y él había dicho a Pein que no lo tendría hasta mañana… ¿Qué harían con ella? Llevaba ya unos cuántos días haciéndose la misma pregunta, y la respuesta jamás llegaba. Estando allí dentro, se encontraba expuesta en todo momento. Cada uno de los hombres ahí dentro tenía razones para querer asesinarla. Después de todo, se encontraba entre sus enemigos. Lo más probable era que ninguno la hubiera lastimado tan solo por Sasori; por temor o respeto a él. Había sido divertido encontrarse allí dentro, y comprender una parte que jamás presentaban ante ella los miembros de Akatsuki, pero… no podía mantenerse ahí por mucho tiempo. Porque, eventualmente, algo saldría mal. Después de todo, ellos eran asesinos, carecían de moral; era un hecho.

-Ya estoy cansada.-masculló, sentándose casi bruscamente- ¡Quiero saber qué se supone que vas a hacer conmigo!

Ante el grito, Sasori pareció tensarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente, e imitándola arqueó una ceja. Él no iba a hacerle nada. Jamás había tenido la intención. La había traído solo para que no la hirieran, y estaba esperando que ella le reclamara por no dejarla ir. Creía que, tan pronto como se sintiera mejor, lo haría, pero no había tenido intenciones de echarla antes de tiempo.

_Se preguntó qué tipo de cosas creía que planeaba a hacer con ella_.

-¿Estás ya lista para irte?

Los ojos miel la observaron, y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerla la mirada. _Claro que estaba lista_. Quería volver a Konoha, junto con sus amigos, y olvidar la espantosa estadía en la guarida de los Akatsuki.

-Por supuesto. Desde el primer día que lo estoy, y no entiendo por qué…-Sasori la interrumpió.

-Entonces vámonos.

La réplica fue obvia y sencilla, incluso la manera en la que fue pronunciada se hizo bochornosa. ¿Era acaso tan sencillo escapar de un Akatsuki? ¿Realmente acababa de convencerlo de que… la dejara ir?

-¿De verdad?

-Tenemos un largo camino hasta Konoha.

Konoha. Casa. Sakura le observó con ojos soñadores, aún atónita, y él le mantuvo la mirada intimidante. Incluso antes de que llegara a pronunciar algo, Sasori se salió de la cama. Y ella lo siguió con ojos incrédulos.

Casa…

Observó el lugar a su alrededor, e inevitablemente sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con más velocidad. Iba a irse, finalmente. Rozó con la yema de los dedos la cama en la que había estado durmiendo con Sasori, e inevitablemente jaló un poco de una de las sábanas, tan solo para percibir la textura una vez más. Se fijó, detallista, en la mesa del centro, y la de la izquierda. Revisó el lugar con los ojos, esperando que jamás se fuera de su mente…

Algo le dijo que, de haber sido su estadía allí tan espantosa como la describió, tendría que querer olvidarla. Pero… ese no era el caso. Tal vez, no se la había pasado tan mal. Es cierto que había tenido terror a Hidan, y que Pein la había hecho estremecerse más de una vez. Es verdad que había intercambiado miradas con Itachi, y que más de una vez deseó poder lanzársele encima y golpearlo como el desgraciado merecía; también había observado cautelosa a Kisame, e incluso había intentado analizar a Kakuzu. Por alguna razón, a pesar de todo eso, se sintió en paz allí. Entre Deidara y Sasori, atestiguando todos los insultos y los absurdos reproches, se sintió _a gusto_. _¿Por qué?_

Se puso de pie, lentamente, y encontró a Sasori mirándola expectante junto a la puerta. Con los ojos puestos en sus propios pies, avanzó hacia él. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y ella le echó una mirada al dormitorio.

_Adiós_.

Sasori ladeó la cabeza, indicándole que atravesara el umbral, y ella lo hizo en silencio, no antes de lanzarle una última mirada a la cama escondida en la oscuridad. Un segundo después de que él hubiera cerrado la puerta, firmemente, y asegurándose de que Tobi no fuera a entrar en una de sus cuántas irrupciones, el grito de cierta persona les distrajo.

-¡Sasori no danna! ¿Qué vamos a…?

Deidara calló abruptamente al observar a la Haruno con los ojos fijos al final de pasillo. Pareció comprenderlo sin siquiera una pregunta previa. Era algo evidente. Dando unos pasos hacia ambos, sonrió deslumbrante hacia ella.

-¿Ya te vas, Konoha?

-Hai.

-Nos volveremos a ver, si.

-Ajá.-replicó ella volviendo sus jades hacia él.

-Recuerda que esta vez solo eras la protegida de Sasori no danna, hum. Si volvemos a enfrentarnos… no recordaré que tu y yo fuimos amigos, si.

-¿Fuimos amigos?

-Ah, etto, ¿no lo éramos?-el rubio entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo mortalmente confuso. Sakura rió.

-Tú crees que todos son tus amigos, Deidara.-le riñó Sasori.

-Danna, ¿no somos tú y yo amigos?-se llevó una mano al pecho.

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Sasori no danna, no!

-No seas dramático.-masculló con un suspiro- Sí lo somos. Pero no al nivel que tú crees.

-Creí que… éramos mejores amigos, Sasori no danna.-fingió lloriquear.

-Pues no.

-¡Pero…!

-De acuerdo, lo somos.

-¡Já, yo sabía que me querías, marionetista insulso!

Y con eso, le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro, sonriendo eufórico. La sonrisa estúpida pareció borrársele cuando, casi tétricamente, Sasori se volvió hacia su mano, recorriendo con los ojos el camino entre ella y su propio hombro. Deidara guardó su mano detrás de su espalda.

-Ah, etto, gomenasai, Sasori no danna.

-Hmph.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa cómplice. A pesar de que tanto lo detestaran en Konoha, no pudo evitar pensar que era divertido. Y que, en alguna otra historia, Deidara y Naruto habrían podido ser amigos. Probablemente le extrañaría.

-Entonces… ¿ya se van?-preguntó el rubio, intentando cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-Sí.

-hum, de acuerdo. Nos vemos, Konoha.

Sasori comenzó a caminar en dirección al mismo punto que Sakura había estado observando, pasando completamente de Deidara y su despedida. Sakura se apresuró a seguirle, agitando su mano una última vez hacia Deidara.

Adiós_, rubio insulso_.

-Sasori no danna, ¿volverás pronto?

-Hai.-replicó él sin voltearse.

-De acuerdo. Entonces no almorzaré.-gritó el rubio- Las comidas sin ti son aburridas, ¿sabes? Y es que eres tan hablador…

-Cállate, Deidara.-le gruñó, y Sakura pudo percibir a pesar del tono molesto los labios curvándosele.

Avanzaron lentamente por el largo pasillo, y Sakura observó nuevamente cada detalle. Porque sabía que no volvería a estar ahí. Y aquello se le hizo triste. Dio los pasos con cierto pesar, profundamente alegre por volver a su hogar, y extrañamente descontenta con el hecho de que la próxima vez que viera a Sasori debería pelear contra él.

Cuando se encontraron cerca de la salida, Sasori se volvió hacia ella, rodeándola lentamente hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Con la insignia de Konoha, cubrió sus ojos. Hizo un firme nudo cerca de su nuca, con la intención de asegurarse que no veía nada. Sakura sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello, junto a las hebras rosadas; sintió su cuerpo rozando partes del suyo, y su aroma impregnándose en su nariz. Lo sintió todo. Porque todos sus sentidos estaban a la espera de _él_.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que veas la salida.

Lo comprendía, así que solo asintió.

-Solo cuando estemos en un lugar que puedas conocer te quitaré esto. Después de todo, no tengo intenciones de dejarte pistas para que encuentres la guarida nuevamente.

-Hai.

Y eso le confirmó que ni siquiera intentando recordar volvería a entrar allí.

_Qué triste_.

Sasori le guió el resto del camino, sosteniendo con delicadeza su mano entre sus dedos. La pálida mano de Sasori jamás se sintió tan cálida como entonces. A ciegas, dejó que él la guiara, negándose completamente a siquiera desconfiar. Porque de una u otra forma, algo le decía que en sus manos no tropezaría. Dejó que cada una de sus acciones fuera guiada por él, profundamente tranquila con el hecho de que él era su compañero.

Eventualmente, Sasori le quitó la insignia de Konoha sin siquiera decir una palabra, y ella supo que ya estaban lejos de la guarida de los Akatsuki. El camino que les restaba recorrer pareció ser corto a sus ojos, y es que conocía el bosque en el que estaban parados a la perfección.

-Estamos a unos kilómetros de Konoha.

La fría brisa agitó las copas de los árboles, y Sakura se sintió profundamente aliviada. El camino a Konoha estaba definido, era el único de tierra. Estaba ya en casa.

Observó a Sasori a su lado, despeinando su cabello con su mano derecha. Sintió la necesidad de lanzarse entre sus brazos y abrazarlo, agradecerle su ayuda y su compañía los últimos días.

-¿Qué dirás cuando vuelvas?

Inspiró profundamente. Se aseguraría de hacer saber a todos que estaba devuelta, sana y salva, y que todo había salido bien. Diría que cuando la atacaron, el terror se había apoderado de ella, y que en lugar de haber esperado se había escondido. Diría que se alejó, por temor a que alguien se aprovechara del hecho de que estaba herida. Y que, en un valle algo lejano al lugar del ataque, cayó finalmente. Los días habían pasado, y despertó dos días después. Diría que los últimos días había estado curándose, y que finalmente lo había conseguido. Diría que el camino a Konoha se le hizo largo, pero bastante llevadero por las ansias de reencontrarlos… No se atrevería a mencionarlo a él. Ni a Sasori, ni a los demás. No quería entrometerlos en el asunto.

-Suprimiré tu nombre de la historia, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-indicó con parsimonia mientras sus ojos se perdían en las nubes.

_Sasori se mantuvo en silencio_.

-No creo que nadie me crea, de todas formas, si me atreviera a decir que tú… me salvaste.

-Es lo más natural.-replicó él de forma inaudible.

_Es verdad_. ¿Quién creería que Sasori, formando parte de un grupo de asesinos, sería capaz de cuidar de una de sus enemigas? ¿Quién creería que podía llegar a ser tan… _amable_?

Inspiró profundamente al visualizar, entre las copas de los árboles, la entrada de Konoha. Qué triste.

-Sasori…-le llamó con suavidad.

-¿Hm?

-Te agradezco haberme… bueno, haberte…-las palabras parecían no ser adecuadas, desvió la mirada buscando encontrar la manera de continuar.

-Ya te lo dije, Haruno.-indicó pasando, distraídamente, su mano por los cabellos rojizos. -Tú salvaste mi vida una vez. O, en todo caso, decidiste no quitármela; que es algo muy similar.-aclaró con una sonrisa socarrona- Por eso mismo no hay manera de que yo desee… matarte. Te debo el favor.

El viento volvió a agitar sus cabellos, y ella se sintió incapaz de dar un paso más lejos de él. No quería hacerlo. ¿Qué les esperaba luego de esa despedida? Nada. Tendrían que fingir que nada de lo sucedido realmente era realidad. Cuando lo viera, debería golpearlo, y demostrar nuevamente su lealtad a Konoha. Probablemente, él también intentaría lastimarla. Después de todo, ellos eran ya de por sí enemigos. Qué triste.

Las palabras parecieron no abandonar sus labios, así que simplemente decidió no replicar nada. Sonrió, con devoción, y tomó unos segundos que él le devolviera el gesto. Sakura juró jamás dejar que la imagen abandonara su mente.

-Nos vemos.-musitó, más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.

Él esperó estático que ella diera un paso, mas las piernas de ella parecían no responder. Se observaron durante unos segundos más, y ella mordisqueó con valor su labio inferior antes de girarse.

_Adiós, Sasori_.

…

Naruto observó el pequeño puesto de vigilancia de Konoha, y forzó una sonrisa a Genma cuando le vio observarle. Neji, Kiba y Shino se encontraban allí, tal vez esperando a los demás para marcharse en una nueva búsqueda. Él mismo acompañaría a Neji esa tarde. Cuando el Hyuuga le observó, agitó su mano con desgano, y una sonrisa claramente artificial; se sintió apenado al ver que Neji le devolvía una igual de vacía. Casi olvidaba que él lo veía todo…

-¿Y tú qué dices, Shiranui?-se burló un Kiba socarrón- Escuché que hay una chica en el cuerpo anbu que…

-Cállate.-le espetó- Tenme algo de respeto, niño.

-Oh, vamos, ¡somos amigos!

-¿Amigos?-Neji arqueó una ceja- por favor.

Naruto comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?

-Estaba todo en paz, ¿sabes? Hasta que tus compañeros irrespetuosos se acercaron.

-Ah, pero qué amargado eres.-le gruñó Kiba rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, cuéntanos sobre la chica, Genma.-animó el rubio al comprender.

Mientras comenzaban a sacarle algo de información, desvió la mirada. Una silueta avanzaba, a la distancia, hacia la gran entrada por el largo camino de tierra. Al ver los cabellos agitarse, tragó saliva.

-Sa-sakura-chan...

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, lamento mucho que el capítulo haya sido algo corto, -incluso más haberme tardado tanto en subirlo- pero he estado algo ocupada. No tengo mucho que decir, espero que no todos se sientan desanimados por el hecho de que Sakura y Sasori han de separarse; prometo que no durará mucho. Por cierto, estoy muy feliz con el aumento de reviews y eso, cada vez me motivan un poco más para escribir. Probablemente, si el tiempo lo desea, actualizaré antes de los siete días; de ustedes depende mi inspiración. En fin, ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado :)**

**¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ImaginaryTrouble: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo:3 A decir verdad, yo también me divertí mucho con los regalos de Tobi y eso, jaja. Juro que imaginar a Itachi con flores en el cabello hizo que me riera por un par de minutos, y el hecho de que le regalaran una trucha a Kisame fue... irónico, de hecho, jaja. Adoro a Tobi. Te agradezco mucho lo de Never too Late, juro que actualmente me importa mucho lo que la gente piense de aquel fic que fue, en teoría, mi primero y el que más adoré. Supongo que, siendo que leíste Never too Late, vuelves a encontrarte frustrada por los acercamientos lentos, jaja, creo que muchos sufrieron con aquel NejiSaku principalmente por eso, pero espero puedas ser paciente también aquí. En fin, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo:3 ¡Nos leemos!**

**xiime: Hola! Te agradezco mucho el halago:'3 jaja. Espero no ir a decepcionarte con este fic. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya hecho reír y, para serte sincera, yo también encuentro a Deidara un tanto parecido a aquel rubio e.e Es cierto que ha de ser más serio pero... siento que es tan inmaduro como él, jaja. Prometo que pronto habrá más peleas entre ellos; lo cierot es que me divierto mucho despertando el instinto homicida de Hidan en los capítulos. En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**anna: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la parte de los regalos, de hecho me hizo reír mucho a mi misma. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado:3 En fin, ¡nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate.**


	8. Reencuentros

_**Todo por ti**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Reencuentros ~**_

* * *

_**N**aruto_.

Le vio observarla atónito, con los ojos azules bien abiertos, y los cabellos rubios desordenados como de costumbre; luego percibió las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas al tiempo que los labios se le curvaban.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Por unos instantes, lo que se encontraba detrás de Naruto desapareció, y hasta el mismo enigmático y atractivo rostro del Hyuga pasó de la mente de Sakura. Solo estaba Naruto. Su mejor amigo, su hermano. _Por fin_.

Los pies de Naruto se movieron incluso antes de que deseara hacerlo, tan solo lo hicieron. Atravesó la gran entrada de la aldea en su encuentro hacia ella, e incluso se percató de que Sakura aceleraba el paso para encontrárselo. Con cada paso un poco más cerca. Cuando la distancia fue poca, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, y él la estrechó con fervor, negándose a volver a soltarla, para no volver a perderla. Ella enterró su rostro en su cuello, y él acarició el rosado cabello mientras las lágrimas caían sin razón alguna más que la felicidad. Por fin.

-Sa-sakura-chan.-musitó con voz ahogada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mano derecha de él acarició los cabellos lentamente.

-Sí. Estoy bien, Naruto-kun.-susurró- ¿Y tú?

Él sonrió. De hecho lo estaba. _Finalmente lo estaba_.

A unos cuántos metros, un aliviado Neji disimulaba su regocijo; mientras Kiba daba un salto victorioso junto a Akamaru. Con una corta mirada, el de ojos perla le indicó a Genma que fuera a informar a la Hokage mientras él ocupaba su puesto. Con algo de humo, el Shiranui desapareció. Y Neji sonrió desviando la mirada.

-¡Por fin, Sakura-chan!-exclamó el rubio- Te he extrañado tanto, yo…

-Estoy tan feliz de verte,-admitió ella pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro- jamás he estado tanto tiempo sola, alejada de Konoha. Y tú…

-¿Dónde estuviste? Te buscamos por todos lados, pero ¡no había pistas!-tomó ambas manos entre las suyas- Creímos que te había pasado algo, Sakura-chan.

-Yo…

-¡Sakura!

Kiba, con una de esas grandes sonrisas que siempre frecuentaba, se apresuró a estrechar a la Haruno entre sus brazos, incluso antes de que ella pudiera llegar a hacer ademan de abrazarlo. Extrañamente, el abrazo del Inuzuka se sintió reconfortante. Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que, en ese instante, lo único que quería era recibir un abrazo de todos sus compañeros y es que, a pesar de no ser los más cercanos aquellos como Kiba, jamás creyó que iría a extrañarlos tanto.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-inquirió junto con una risa- Estuvimos preocupados, y…

-Bienvenida devuelta, Sakura-san.-Shino se apareció junto a Kiba.

-Gracias, Shino.-esbozando una sonrisa, la Haruno guardó ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Nos vamos ya, 'ttebayo?-el rubio rodeó a la Haruno con su brazo derecho- La abuela estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

-Yo también lo estaré.

Avanzaron lentamente a través de la gran entrada; Sakura aún envuelta en los brazos del Uzumaki, y Shino y Kiba junto a ella. Ocupando el puesto de Genma, un relajado Neji inclinó ligeramente la cabeza cuando ella pasó junto a él.

Sintiéndose incapaz de contenerse, la Haruno se acercó al pequeño puesto de guardia y, apoyando ambos codos sobre la trabajada madera, se inclinó hacia Neji con los labios curvados.

-Hyuga-san.-se atrevió a saludarlo.

-¿Todo en orden, Haruno-san?-replicó él ligeramente socarrón.

Con una risa, Sakura golpeó su hombro y se alejó.

Por alguna razón, Neji siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Es cierto que era obstinado y muy callado, que era poco dócil y algo cruel, pero su relación con él se había desarrollado de una manera muy satisfactoria desde una misión que juntos realizaron. Había sido meses atrás, y a decir verdad el viaje había sido lo más agotador del trabajo, y es que solucionar el problema de la otra aldea había sido bastante sencillo. Les tomó cuatro día concluir con todo. En esos cuatro días, Neji y ella entablaron su primera verdadera conversación. Para cuando volvieron, la Haruno descubrió que Neji podía ser bastante agradable una vez que se le quitaban las primeras palabras de la boca. Desde entonces, eran amigos; a pesar de que el resto de la aldea ignoraba su íntima relación.

Paso a paso, Naruto afirmaba el agarre sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la Haruno. Por alguna razón, parecía temer que alguien fuera a arrebatársela. Sakura intentaba recordarle que seguía ahí, aferrándose con suavidad a la tela naranja. Kiba y Shino parecían ser simplemente testigos del amor fraternal de ambos.

Las personas que transitaban las calles, parecían correr el rumor de que aquella kunoichi desaparecida había vuelto; Sakura aún se preguntaba cómo es que toda la aldea parecía estar al tanto del hecho de que había desaparecido por unos días. No es como si hubiera pasado un mes sin que nadie la viera…

-¡Frentona!

Frente a la florería de los Yamanaka, Sakura visualizó la silueta de Ino; e inevitablemente sonrió. Agitó su mano con suavidad, y sonrió delicada en dirección al padre de Ino. La rubia estuvo junto a ella en menos de seis zancadas; Sakura recibió gustosa un abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-A este paso jamás llegaremos donde la vieja, 'ttebayo.

-Sakura, ¿qué te sucedió?-inquirió Ino con voz ahogada junto a su oído.

-Estoy bien, Ino.-musitó ella.-Ya he vuelto.

-¿Dónde has estado?-insistió, y Sakura percibió el quiebre en su voz.

_«Si tan solo pudiera decirte, puerca__» _

Habría dicho toda la verdad a Ino de haber podido, pero le había prometido a Sasori no mencionar Akatsuki. Es cierto que una promesa a alguien como él no debía de valer mucho, y es que probablemente él no sería capaz de cumplir con una, pero… ella sí quería ser una persona confiable, ella sí cumplía con sus promesas y aquella no sería la excepción. Solo pensar en mentirle a Ino se le hacía doloroso.

-Hablaremos más tarde, Ino.-replicó con una sonrisa, alejándose de ella con sutileza.

Kiba tomó su mano como una solemne escolta, y se percató entonces de que la Haruno tenía las manos algo sucias, al igual que las piernas. Experimentó entonces cierta incertidumbre. Sakura no había dicho dónde estuvo los últimos días. Supuso que esperaba contárselo, antes que a cualquiera, a la Godaime pero… la impaciencia le carcomía por dentro.

-Shino, ¿has visto al Teme?

-Estuvo entrenando en el bosque por la mañana. Allí me lo topé.

El tono relajado del Aburame inquietó a Naruto.

-¿Tú lo has visto Kiba?

-No hoy, Naruto.-dijo con el ánimo característico.

-Alguien debe ir por él.-pidió con suavidad- ¡Tiene que saber que Sakura-chan está aquí!

-Akamaru.-musitó el Inuzuka- Enviaremos a Akamaru.

-Ya decía yo que este perro sería útil para algo, 'ttebayo.

Kiba se puso de cuclillas, y observó durante una fracción de segundo a un silencioso Akamaru que parecía observarle con seriedad.

-Con el Uchiha, Akamaru.

El cachorro de pelaje blanco dio un ladrido, que le quitó una risa a Kiba, y dando un salto pareció desaparecer entre las personas. El animal había aumentado de tamaño, Sakura aún seguía sorprendida por ello; la bestia blanca era sumamente llamativa entre la multitud de personas.

-Lo encontrará en unos minutos.

-Aceleremos el paso. Tsunade-sama debe verte cuanto antes.

Con la última frase de Shino, Naruto asintió solemnemente, y jaló suavemente a la Haruno del brazo.

[…]

-¿Dónde está Sasori?

Ante la pregunta, Deidara se encogió.

No era correcto delatar al pelirrojo, pero tampoco quería que Pein le desfigurara la cara. Probablemente nadie le hubiera visto despidiéndose de Sasori horas atrás, entonces estaba a salvo. De otra forma…

-Deidara, ¿has visto a Sasori?-masculló el del rinnegan volviéndose hacia él.

El rubio tembló.

-Se marchó horas atrás.-interrumpió Itachi- El pasillo estaba vacío cuando se fue, y no creí que tendría sentido interrogarlo en ese entonces.

-¿Se fue con la kunoichi de Konoha?-Kakuzu quitó, solo entonces, sus ojos de la revista en su regazo.

-No lo sé.-le replicó Itachi, manteniendo una expresión relajada.

-¿No dijiste que lo viste?

-Sí, lo vi, Pein.-masculló el Uchiha- Pero no presté atención a la chica.

-Creí que la utilizaría para negociar con Konoha.-Kisame exhaló vapor de agua.

El gesto de Kisame llamó la atención de Itachi, quien le observó hosco. En silencio, a su vez, Deidara agradeció al Uchiha.

-No era un gran negocio.-advirtió el del sharingan.

-Podrían haber enviado al Jinchuuriki por ella.-gruñó Hidan- ¿Por qué mierda la habría dejado Sasori irse?

-No nos anticipemos.-Kakuzu volvió sus ojos a la revista- Tal vez la muchacha siga en la habitación.

-Averigüemos.-Hidan se puso de pie.

-No vas a entrar en la habitación de Sasori no danna.-el rubio le imitó- Espera a que vuelva y pregúntale tú mismo si Konoha sigue ahí dentro.

-¿Vas tú a detenerme, Deidara?-le riñó.

-Lo que quieres hacer es una infracción a las reglas que estipulamos, Hidan.

Por segunda vez, Itachi pareció interponerse de lado de Deidara. El rubio se sentía extrañamente confuso. Rara vez Itachi intervenía en las discusiones que tenía el grupo, y si lo hacía jamás era a su favor. Supo automáticamente que la ayuda del Uchiha no era desinteresada, pero se preguntaba qué podía llegar a querer Itachi de él. ¿Un retrato? Sintió deseos de burlarse de sí mismo. Como si Itachi fuera a querer un retrato de sí mismo; él único narcisista era Hidan, y Deidara dudaba profundamente que fuera a pedirle un retrato alguna vez en su vida.

-Las reglas pueden ser violadas de vez en cuando.-replicó con una mirada poco condescendiente.

-No.-intervino Pein- Las reglas siempre deben ser respetadas.

-¡Bien dicho, jefe, hum!

La mirada gélida que le lanzó el del rinnegan hizo que Deidara se encogiera.

[…]

En la oficina de la Godaime, Naruto estiró ambos brazos por el antebrazo de la incómoda silla. Con el pie siguió contando los segundos, y observó distraído el desorden del lugar. No podía decir nada, y es que aquello era un palacio en comparación a su hogar, pero… ¡qué desastre! Las hojas firmadas, las revisadas, incluso las recién recibidas se mezclaban entre ellas. Los libros de medicina estaban desparramados por el suelo, e incluso había ciertos pergaminos en el suelo. ¡Todo era un desorden!

¿Qué clase de mujer era la que ocupaba el cargo de Hokage en esa aldea?

-¡Sakura-san!

Los presentes dentro de la oficina, se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Shizune se asomó entonces por el umbral de la puerta, y agitó su mano con cierto asombro. Sakura intentó sonreír.

-Ve por la vieja, Shizune, dile que hemos traído a su discípula.

Ella, Haruno Sakura, le discípula de la Godaime de Konoha. Pareció asimilar lentamente la idea de que, lo más probable, era que muchos hubieran estado preocupados por ella durante su ausencia. _Se sintió algo egoísta_. Porque, mientras todos la buscaban con exasperación, ella había estado sintiéndose a gusto junto a un Akatsuki. ¿Qué era aquello sino una traición?

Se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a las preguntas astutas de su maestra. Solo hacía falta que titubeara para que Tsunade se percatara de que algo dentro de su versión de la historia no era cierto; y, por lo tanto, no podía darse el lujo de dudar. Repitió la mentira una y otra vez en su mente.

-Luces tensa, Sakura-chan.-indicó Naruto.

-¿Tú crees?-fingió incredulidad.

Por alguna razón, sintió que Naruto notó lo artificial en su respuesta.

-¡Aléjate, maldita sea!

Por el pasillo escuchó ciertos gritos. Sakura se sintió nuevamente en casa. Las maldiciones se mezclaron con ciertos ladridos, y rápidamente un sobreprotector Kiba se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Sakura observó el marco con una sonrisa.

-Eh, Akamaru, ya déjalo.

El cachorro siguió ladrando, y pronto se presentó frente a los ojos de Sakura con un resignado Sasuke que dejó que le arrastrara de la ropa. Obstinado, luego de observarla, el azabache le echó un manotazo al animal para que le dejara. Akamaru lo esquivó.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, un día va a morderte.-le advirtió Kiba, acomodándose de cuclillas para acariciar el pelaje blanco.

-Hmph.

-No le hagas caso, Akamaru.-le dijo al cachorro- Es así con todo el mundo.

La criatura de pelaje blanco agitó la cola, aún observando a Sasuke de forma juguetona. El Uchiha le devolvió una mirada sombría. Y Akamaru le ladró con ternura. El cariño de aquel animal hacia al Uchiha era algo digno de investigarse. Siendo Sasuke siempre tan hosco… ¿por qué es que no hacía más que mover la cola cuando le veía? Sakura no terminaba de comprenderlo.

Finalmente, volviendo su atención hacia ella, Sasuke articuló un _«¿Te encuentras bien?_» con aquella expresión seca e inescrutable de siempre. Sakura le devolvió rápidamente una delicada sonrisa, luego de asentir. Él pareció relajarse; luego ladeó la cabeza con disimulo. Sakura esperaba en secreto que, más tarde, él se atreviera a conversar con ella privado. De hecho, lo añoraba. _Quería sentir que Sasuke se había preocupado por ella_.

-Sakura.

La pelirrosa se volvió hacia una rubia que le observaba conmocionada.

[…]

_¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía._

Cuando Pein hizo ademan de romper las reglas en lugar de Hidan, agradeció un millón de veces a aquel nuevo Itachi que parecía trabajar para su grupo en secreto.

Estaba bastante preocupado.

Sasori se había marchado por la mañana, cerca del mediodía, junto a Konoha. Esperaba que regresara unas horas más tarde; después de todo, no es como si la aldea de la Hoja se encontrara demasiado lejos. Es decir, bueno, sí lo estaba, ¡pero aquello era una exageración! Un tipo como Sasori no se habría tomado tanto tiempo en ir a Konoha y volver. Normalmente, Sasori era muy veloz, lo suficiente para ser perdido de vista con facilidad… Por lo tanto, supuso desde un principio que volvería unas horas más tarde.

¿Dónde estaba?

Hidan le atormentaba con la idea de que el sol se escondía ya en el horizonte, e incluso se atrevía a contar cruelmente los minutos que transcurrían. Deidara creía que terminaría por dejarlo calvo si se atrevía a fingir que era un reloj nuevamente.

Por alguna razón, la tardanza de Sasori no le sabía bien. Es cierto que, normalmente, no se preocupaba demasiado por Sasori. Después de todo, el muy desgraciado se marchaba y volvía días después sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera dejarle una carta o algo por el estilo. Así de despreocupado era su amigo. Pero… aquella mañana le dijo que volvería para el almuerzo. Le había dicho que almorzarían juntos. Y el pelirrojo jamás hablaba solo porque sí. Deidara rechazaba completamente la idea de que Sasori se hubiera ido por ahí, solo porque sí, como lo hacía de vez en cuando; y es que le había dicho que almorzarían juntos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por él.-masculló impaciente Hidan.

-Olvídalo. Sasori detesta que lo sigamos.-advirtió un desinteresado Kakuzu- Si valoras tu vida imbécil…

-¡Sí que valoro mi puta vida!-le interrumpió- Claro que valoro mi vida, maldito estúpido. Pero creo que esta vez vale la pena. Deberíamos asegurarnos de que no fue por ahí a regalar nuestra única oportunidad para atraer al Kyuubi.

-De una u otra forma, se molestará.-insistió Itachi de manera relajada- Y si tú quieres hacerte cargo de ello por mí estará bien.

-Si lo descubren, Hidan no aceptaría que tuvo algo que ver,-comenzó Kisame con aire irónico- probablemente Kakuzu pagará por él.

-¿Pagar?-Kakuzu pareció volver en sí- ¿Hablas de dinero? Yo no daría ni un centavo por Hidan.

-No dinero, Kakuzu.-Kisame soltó una risa- Me refiero a recibir los golpes de Sasori en lugar de Hidan.

-Eso incluso menos.

-Joder, es tan solo un marionetista.-gruñó Hidan.

Y con eso, todos parecieron volver los ojos hacia él. El inmortal se sintió ligeramente incomodado. ¿Qué había dicho? Era verdad. Se sentía incómodo con aquel respeto que todos le tenían al pelirrojo. Tan solo controlaba marionetas, nadie parecía notar que el muy desgraciado era aún joven y que, a pesar de que no fuera evidente, la debilidad era tangible en su persona. Sin sus marionetas, Sasori estaba muerto.

-Entonces desconfías de su poder.-tanteó lentamente Kakuzu.

-¿Tú no? Si lo ponemos en un campo de batalla, sin ninguna de sus marionetas…

-Tu estúpido Jashin-sama debería temerle a Sasori no danna.-replicó, repentinamente, cierto rubio- Retira lo dicho si no quieres que te desfigure el rostro, hum.

-Ya deberías aceptar la debilidad de tu maestro.

-Solo porque eres inmortal, no deberías subestimar la fuerza de Sasori no danna, si. Apuesto a que puede hacerte sufrir de maneras innumerables el resto de tu eterna vida; y tú, aún así, te atreves ahora a insultarlo…

-Haz de estar muy confundido si crees que es un inútil.-indicó Kisame con voz ronca.

-¿Y ustedes por qué pensarían lo contrario?

-Porque todos nos hemos enfrentado a Sasori.-intervino Itachi- Y se ha ganado nuestro respeto.

-Nadie esta aquí solo porque sí.-continuó Pein- Y Sasori…

-AH; ¡DEIDARA-SENPAI!

La interrupción fue claramente inoportuna, pero la información que le siguió dejó claramente helado al pequeño grupo:

-Tobi estuvo buscando a la chica del cabello extraño para jugar.-indicó con inocencia- ¡Y no la ha encontrado ni en la habitación de Sasori!

Deidara tragó en seco.

_«Apresúrate, Sasori. E inventa una excusa para antes de que los demás te encuentren.»_

Itachi le había ayudado a mantener la mentira, y a intentar que el resto pensara que Konoha seguía en la habitación tan solo para ganar tiempo. Después de todo, el Uchiha parecía estar al tanto de las intenciones de Sasori; parecía saber que se había ido con ella para llevarla a Konoha. El tiempo ganado gracias a Itachi había sido de ayuda, claro que sí, pero ahora Sasori debía entrar malherido o algo por el estilo para que el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki no intentaran desfigurarle el rostro. Después de todo, era verdad, la chica era un paso directo hacia el Kyuubi.

_Joder, ¿por qué Tobi siempre se entrometía en todo?_

**M**ientras tanto, cierto miembro de Akatsuki rozaba con la suela de la sandalia la tierra seca del camino; tan solo a unos metros de la entrada de Konoha. Escondido entre unos frondosos árboles, esperaba que por milagro algo le indicara que era hora de marcharse. Por alguna razón, sus ojos seguían fijos en el lugar en el que la silueta de cierta pelirrosa desapareció de su campo visual.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, les agradezco mucho la paciencia, creo que me tardé un poco en publicar este capítulo, lo siento. Afortunadamente, a pesar de ya ser lunes, aquí estoy actualizando. Para ser sincera, creí que no llegaría a actualizar, y es que no estaba segura de qué escribir. Algunos se sentirán desilusionados por la poca participación de Sasori, pero espero que haya sido, aún así, un capítulo llevadero.** **Espero ya saber qué opinan :)**

**Por otro lado, para los que se sientan interesados(?, acabo de comenzar un NaruSaku que no llevará más de diez capítulos, diría que incluso menos. Sé que no hay mucha gente que sienta cariño por el NaruSaku; y es que yo misma a veces solo puedo verlos como hermanos pero, aún así, me gustaría saber qué opinan:3**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**ImaginaryTrouble: Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, a decir verdad no fue uno de mis preferidos, pero creo que no llegué a despreciarlo. Definitivamente, capítulo a capítulo, adoro un poco más a Deidara, y siento que tenemos un mismo opinión sobre este rubio. A veces pienso que esto de que el acercamiento sea tan lento molesta al lector, pero tú sabrás cuando decirme que estoy tomándome mucho tiempo... Con respecto a tu petición, claro que será cumplida, jaja. Para serte sincera, siempre soñé con escribir un ItaSaku, pero otros proyectos se me van presentando y siempre termino por dejar la idea para después. Te agradezco mucho los cumplidos y eso, alimentas mi autoestima *-* jaja. Por lo tanto, bueno, prometo escribir un ItaSaku tan pronto como termine Todo por ti, o incluso cuando vea que tengo algo de tiempo para dedicarle. En cuánto tenga algunas ideas, me encantaría compartirtelas:3 Por otro lado, me alegra haber despertado cierto amor hacia el SasoSaku en ti, y me alegra saber que te agrada mi redacción :) En fin, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Dianitaa: Hola! Bueno, me hace feliz saber que te sentiste atrapada con la historia; lo suficiente para leerla en un día x3 Supongo que no es muy complicado siendo que son 7 capítulos, pero me alegra saber que éstos siete fueron de tu agrado. Supongo que no hay mucha gente que se sienta atraída por el SasoSaku, pero me alegra toparme con alguien que comparte esta pasión(? jaja. En fin, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado :D Un beso, y cuidate.**


	9. Una mentira

**_Todo por ti_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Una mentira~_**

* * *

-¿Estás herida, Sakura?

Ante la pregunta de la Godaime, Sakura observó su cuerpo inconscientemente. De hecho, no era como si se sintiera adolorida. Además, hasta donde recordaba, Sasori jamás la había tocado. Estaba, afortunadamente, en perfectas condiciones.

Los presentes, que formaban un semicírculo detrás de ella y Naruto, quienes se sentaban frente a Tsunade, esperaron la respuesta de manera impaciente. Incluso Sasuke, que fingía desinterés, arqueó ambas cejas al ver que ella no replicaba. Kiba siguió observándola curioso, justo a un lado de Shizune, quien era acosada por la bestia de pelaje blanco.

-Para nada, Tsunade-sama. Me he curado yo sola.

Satisfecha, la Hokage sonrió. Porque no esperaba menos de su alumna.

-Sakura, ¿qué sucedió?

Antes de atreverse a replicar, la Haruno inspiró profundamente. Debía ser breve y concisa, para no darle la oportunidad a nadie de dudar. Intentaría incluso engañarse a sí misma, y hacerse creer que aquella era la verdadera realidad. Porque no podía dejar que nadie desconfiara de su versión de los hechos. Nadie debía desconfiar de nada. Solo así, terminaría protegiendo sus recuerdos; tal vez terminando por enterrarlos. Así, era como protegería a Sasori. Porque sabía que tanto Sasuke, como Naruto, e incluso su sensei, partirían cuando fuera para encontrarlo. Y asesinarlo por haberla secuestrado. Por más que ella intentara luego convencerles de que él no había hecho más que preocuparse por su comodidad, nadie le creería; y probablemente alegarían que ella le defendía por miedo. Por miedo que Sasori había sembrado. _No quería mentir a su aldea, pero no traicionaría a Sasori_.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Lamento la tardanza, Tsunade-sama. Pero me he perdido en…

-Joder, cállese, Kakashi-sensei.-le espetó Naruto- No se ha perdido en ningún lado, 'ttebayo.

El de cabellos plateados se sobó la nuca con nerviosismo. Cerró la puerta, e inclinándose hacia la Hokage, avanzó hacia un rincón de la habitación. Esperó silencioso para continuación de su alumna.

-En nuestra última misión resulté herida. Me asusté bastante. Comencé a tambalearme antes de que los primeros tres minutos transcurrieran. Había herido al enemigo, pero no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo en ese estado. Por eso huí.-hizo una pausa- Me escondí, segura de que Sasuke-kun y Naruto más tarde se encargarían del sujeto. Me desmayé entonces, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me encontraran. Dos días después abrí los ojos. No me pregunte donde desperté, y es que ni yo lo recuerdo. Era un valle, muy bonito a decir verdad. Durante los primeros días…

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?-Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-¿Fue la impresión, Sakura?

El Hatake pareció comprender a la Godaime incluso antes que la misma Sakura. No comprendió el por qué de la pregunta, pero se aseguró de responderla sigilosamente.

-No. Veneno.-indicó.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el antídoto?

La pregunta de Kakashi pareció helarla. _No contaba con su astucia_. ¿Qué debía responder? Existían venenos con antídotos naturales pero…

-No era un veneno mortífero. Tan solo adormecía.

La respuesta pareció no convencer a Kakashi; Sakura agradeció internamente que, pese a eso, no hubiera realizado más preguntas.

-Los días que pasaron luego de que desperté me dediqué a curarme. Y a renovar energías. Dormí lo suficiente como para estar despierta por unos tres días más. El valle era sumamente tranquilo y…

-Es curioso que ni el mismo Akamaru te encontrará.-musitó Kiba.

-Le pedimos a Kiba que te rastreara, Sakura-chan,-Naruto la observó- pero parecías haber desaparecido. Tu olor…

-Probablemente las flores y el aura pura del lugar borraron mi aroma. Después de todo, fue entre flores que dormí.

-Es… extraño, Sakura.-insistió Kiba- Nada pasa de Akamaru y yo.

-El byakugan tampoco funcionó.-alegó Sasuke.

-No comprendo por qué.-musitó Sakura.

De hecho, sí lo sabía. Porque había estado bajo tierra todo ese tiempo. Porque, si Akamaru jamás había podido dar con Sasori, tampoco habría dado con ella. Encontrar la guarida de los Akatsuki era una clara misión imposible. Porque simplemente no existía a los ojos de los demás. Solo la organización sabía irrumpir y partir de ella; con el sigilo característico.

-Investigaremos eso luego.-Tsunade le lanzó una mirada al Hatake- Por el momento deberemos conformarnos con el hecho de que has vuelto a casa, sana y salva, Sakura.

La Haruno inclinó la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente.

-Hai.

-Ve a descansar. Y mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos.-Kakashi se afirmó en la pared.

-¿Nosotros también?

-¿Tú qué crees?-Sasuke sonrió cínico.

-Ah, de acuerdo, 'ttebayo.-el rubio se puso de pie- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Sakura-chan?

Ella asintió suavemente.

-Acompáñanos, Teme.

-Hmph.

-Sé que quieres, 'ttebayo…-canturreó juguetón. Sasuke hizo uso de su gran control mental para no enterrar su puño en el rostro del rubio.

-De acuerdo.

[…]

-Carajo.-Hidan apretó los puños- Sabes algo, no me importa qué tanto respeto le deban a Sasori, pero…

-No, Hidan.-insistió rápidamente Itachi.

-Dejó ir a la muchacha de Konoha.-gruñó- Es un maldito egoísta.

-Sasori ha de tener sus motivos.-intervino Kakuzu.

Pero Deidara sabía que no era así. Porque se había marchado con ella tan solo porque era un buen tipo. La había dejado ir porque quería cuidarla, y alejarla de aquel lugar, en el que los asesinos y la frialdad de todos congelaban el ambiente. No había motivos. Sasori había sido desconsiderado con el resto, y solo había pensado en lo que según él era correcto. Porque, tal vez, él quería ser el héroe de aquella pelirrosa. Y Deidara lo había notado en el momento en el que Sasori le cedió su cama. Joder, ¡él siempre dormía en el piso! Sasori jamás le dejaba dormir en su cama y… bueno, era un desconsiderado. Había sido egoísta, notoriamente, tal vez por el hecho de que quería que ella suprimiera la idea de que todos los Akatsuki eran temibles… Y terminara por confiar en él. _Pero qué sentimental podía ser su maestro_.

-¿Están todos ustedes enojados con Sasori?-Tobi observó a cada uno de los presentes, se detuvo en el rubio:- Deidara-senpai, ¿Qué ha hecho Sasori?

La pregunta pareció congelar el ambiente.

-Nada, Tobi, nada.-dijo Pein con los ojos fijos en un punto indefinido de la pared al fondo.

-Dígale, jefe, dígale.-Hidan se puso de pie- No es como si Tobi fuera a enterarse de algo nuevo. Todos sabemos que Sasori es un desgraciado.

Con eso, Deidara gruñó. Hidan le irritaba sobremanera. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que abría la boca deseaba poder golpearlo. Es cierto que a veces le sucedía lo mismo con Tobi, y con Sasori, e incluso con Itachi y su arrogancia, pero… sus problemas con Hidan no llevaban nombre.

-No insultes a Sasori no danna.-le espetó con la mandíbula apretada.

-Cállate, Deidara.

-¿Por qué no te callas por un rato, imbécil?

-Repítelo.-amenazó dando un paso hacia el rubio- Jashin-sama va a…

-Cierren ambos la boca.-Pein cerró los ojos, disgustado.

A pesar de que ya no se insultaron, Hidan siguió observando a Deidara con desprecio, incluso Tobi lo había notado. Al rubio le parecía que no valía la pena, por lo tanto se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Hidan jamás se había sentido más molesto. Detestaba que le callaran, más aún cuando estaba en una discusión; aumentaba su enojo el hecho de que todos seguían estando relajados después de lo que Sasori había hecho. ¿Pero qué clase de inútiles eran? Esperaba que alguien reaccionara al volver Sasori.

-Si Sasori no vuelve en un par de horas…-comenzó el del rinnegan- Itachi, tú te encargarás.

El Uchiha asintió en silencio. No le molestaba para nada ir por Sasori.

-No podemos enviar a Itachi.-Kakuzu alzó la mirada- Si Sasori fue con una kunoichi de Konoha, estaríamos siendo imprudentes.

-¿Imprudentes?

-Sasuke sigue en busca de su hermanito mayor.-explicó lentamente Hidan al comprender las palabras de su compañero.

Los demás miembros de Akatsuki intercambiaron cortas miradas. Deidara mantuvo los ojos cerrados, profundamente relajado.

-Yo iré por Sasori no danna.

-No.-Hidan gruñó.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no, desgraciado?-inquirió el rubio observándolo- Yo iré por Sasori.

-Itachi irá.-concluyó Pein bajo la mirada de Kakuzu- Y es una decisión ya tomada.

A Deidara se le hizo un chiste de muy mal gusto. ¿Por qué enviarlo a Itachi, que no era nadie para Sasori? Él era su amigo. Joder, él merecía verlo primero que nadie. Debía advertirle de la molestia de Hidan, y es que sabía que nadie más lo haría. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, sabía que el creyente lo atacaría por el acto de bondad. _Y nadie lo defendería_. Porque así era la relación entre todos los miembros del Akatsuki.

-¡Tobi quiere ir!

Deidara suspiró.

-No, Tobi.-le replicó Pein.

El rubio quiso decirle que con eso no lo convencería, pero prefirió dejarlo sufrir por su estúpida decisión.

-Pero… ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¿Acaso nadie confía en Tobi?

Los miembros de Akatsuki intercambiaron cortas miradas.

-P-p-pero… ¡Por favor!

-No.

-Itachi-san, ¿puede Tobi acompañarlo?

El Uchiha deseó poder ignorar la pregunta, y tan solo desviar la mirada. Marcharse, si era posible, e ir a dormir un rato. Pero todos lo estaban observando. Se mantuvo en silencio, observando fijamente a Tobi. Había algo que no le agradaba de él, y no era solamente su actitud estúpida.

-Esperen. ¿Dónde está la cosa que le regalé?-inquirió, claramente comenzando una especie de berrinche.

-¿De qué hablas, Tobi?

-La cosa con flores, Itachi.-le dijo Kisame por lo bajo.

-¿No has estado usando tu regalo, Itachi?

Hidan recobró rápidamente el humor para molestar al del sharingan, lo cual le pareció a muchos ciertamente sorprendente. Y arriesgado en cierta forma. Itachi le observó durante una fracción de segundo, y no lo hizo sufrir de mil maneras bajo su genjutsu por piedad.

-¿Tú usas el tuyo?-intervino con sorna Deidara.

Itachi no habría podido pensar en una mejor respuesta.

-Desgraciado.-gruñó Hidan- No te incumbe.

-Por supuesto que no.-replicó con calma- No me interesa saber si follas o no Kakuzu, si se la has metido a…

-¡No lo uso, rubia estúpida!-le interrumpió.

-¿Qué hay de tu shampoo para cabellos rubios y seductores, muchachita?

La pregunta de Kakuzu hizo que la sangre de Deidara hirviera.

-Tampoco.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere lo que Tobi les ha obsequiado?

Y sin más, el de la máscara anaranjada se lanzó al suelo, a lloriquear con exageración. Los demás miembros de Akatsuki, se observaron, y algunos compartieron disimuladas muecas de diversión entre ellos. Deidara fue cuidadoso, y evitó reír cómplice con Hidan.

[…]

En el camino hacia la casa de la Haruno, como era costumbre, Sakura tuvo que escuchar los animados monólogos del rubio. Por alguna razón, escucharle ya no le molestaba. De hecho, estaba feliz de escucharlo.

-Entonces… bueno, encontré al Teme. –Naruto soltó una risa- Afortunadamente ya le estaba dando final a su pelea. Empezamos a buscarte entonces, 'ttebayo.

-¿Llevan… todo este tiempo buscándome?

-Todo el cuerpo shinobi de Konoha te ha estado buscando.-replicó Naruto con una suave mueca.

-¿T-todo?

-No todo.-intervino Sasuke a su izquierda- Pero todos nosotros hemos hecho ya de por sí una búsqueda agotadora.

-Es increíble que… no me encontraran.

-Hemos estado tan preocupados, Sakura-chan…

Por alguna razón, Sakura volvió a sentirse culpable.

Mientras caminaban, en silencio desde el último comentario, hacia la casa de la Haruno, Sakura parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, Sasuke lo había notado, pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna; sospechaba que incluso Naruto lo había notado. En el momento en el que la Godaime preguntó, astuta, por ciertas cosas que Sakura tardó en responder, Sasuke comprendió que había una parte que intentaba omitir. Y supo que la Hokage lo había notado. La idea de que pronto le ordenarían intentar quitarle a Sakura las palabras de la boca lo hizo sentirse irritado; porque no quería lidiar con eso. Probablemente le pedirían que hiciera preguntas, fingiendo interés, para que tan pronto como recibiera la versión original de los labios de la pelirrosa corriera a contarla. Pero no sabía si sería capaz. Porque a pesar de que era su obligación como shinobi no creía que era lo correcto.

Sentía aún así curiosidad. ¿Realmente había razones para que Sakura les mintiera? ¿Qué podría intentar ocultar?

-Sakura-chan, finalmente dormirás en casa.-dijo el rubio repentinamente- ¿Estás feliz?

Sakura soltó un suspiro. De hecho sí lo estaba. Pero sentía cierta nostalgia, una noche más con el pelirrojo no habría lastimado a nadie. No pudo evitar pensar qué estaría Sasori haciendo.

-Sí, Naruto.-sonrió con suavidad.

Al girar para sonreírle, se percató del profundo silencio en el que estaba sumida la aldea. A los costados del camino había ciertos árboles, y la luna bañaba con su pálida luz toda la ruta. Con los ojos fijos en la cadena de árboles, se percató del movimiento de algo en uno de ellos. Y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa.

-Descansa hoy.-le sugirió Sasuke.

-H-hai.

Respondió sin siquiera observarle, y fue consciente de que probablemente Sasuke se encontraría disgustado pero en ese instante no le importó. Escrutó con los jades la oscuridad por detrás de los frondosos árboles. Sin detener el paso, Sakura procuró no hacer evidente su inquietud, y aún así seguir estando alerta. ¿Podría aquel…?

-Sakura-chan,-le llamó Naruto- hemos llegado.

Observó la puerta de su hogar durante una fracción de segundo, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia los árboles. Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una corta mirada. Y al Sakura percatarse, desvió la mirada rápidamente, dando la espalda a la puerta y sonriendo a sus dos compañeros.

-Estoy algo cansada…-admitió ante las miradas inquisitivas.

-¿Nos veremos mañana, Sakura-chan?

-Kakashi pidió que asistieras.-le recordó Sasuke.

-Iré.

Sabía que de otra manera la irían a buscar. Además, no tenía nada más que hacer_. Acababa de volver a Konoha_. A su vida normal. Pronto le asignarían una misión y todo volvería a adquirir el ritmo habitual. Qué alivio.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.-concluyó Sasuke, y le lanzó una corta mirada que volvió a acelerar los latidos del corazón de la Haruno.

Naruto se quedó a su lado durante unos segundos, buscando ciertas palabras para dirigirse a ella; Sakura siguió observando la cadena de árboles.

Una silueta oscura se afirmó en un árbol, al otro lado, pudo distinguirla con claridad, mas el rostro del sujeto siguió siéndole desconocido. Habría deseado poder estar alucinando, tan solo para descubrir en él los rasgos de cierto pelirrojo. Un pie del sujeto quedó descubierto, bajo la luz de la luna, Sakura se inquietó al percatarse de las uñas moradas.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Palideció. Algo le decía a gritos que ahí estaba él. Que entre las sombras de los árboles le observaba. Y en ese instante no supo cómo sentirse.

-S-sí.

-Entremos, Sakura-chan.-Naruto tomó con delicadeza su mano- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

-No, de verdad.

-Parece que vas a desmayarte…-indicó el rubio.

-No te preocupes.

Y a pesar de que lo intentó, Naruto le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y la observó con ojos suplicantes, tal vez intentando hipnotizarla con la ternura exagerada que inspiraban los ojos azules. Sakura cayó en la trampa.

-Sakura-chan…-insistió.

-D-de acuerdo.

Debía observar a Naruto, pero sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en el verde a sus espaldas, en busca de la sombra que creía haber visto. Tan pronto como respondió, el rubio le besó la mejilla derecha con ternura, y Sakura no se hizo a un lado; no sintió siquiera el roce de los suaves labios.

Las copas de los árboles volvieron a moverse, y cierta borrosa silueta desapareció.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, para ser sincera, tuve ciertos problemas con la inspiración y el tiempo. Desafortunadamente, en estos últimos meses del año, estoy sumamente atareada. Estuve intentando hacerme tiempo para escribir, pero siendo que me encuentro tan frustrada últimamente los minutos que puedo utilizar son inútil; las palabras no aparecen en mi mente. No tengo intenciones de dejar el fic por un tiempo indeterminado ni nada de eso, porque sigo estando muy interesada en compartir la historia con ustedes. Simplemente les pido paciencia y, de vez en cuando, sugerencias y ese tipo de cosas; me encontraría muy agradecida.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, sé que fue algo corto, pero espero sepan perdonarme. Lo encontré incluso algo insulso, pero ustedes sabrán evaluarlo. No iba a dejar de actualizar, y por eso publico lo poco que llevo escrito y, por alguna razón, se me hace demasiado estúpido como para ser un capítulo completo. Aún así, espero saber qué opinan.**

**{Si alguno de ustedes está interesado, he estado escribiendo un NaruSaku... Creo que ya lo dije, pero estoy entusiasmada con el proyecto x3 Adoraría saber qué opinan. El segundo capítulo ha sido algo aburrido, pero prometo que el tercero les gustará. ¿Una oportunidad?:D}**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!**

**lukenoa31: Hola! Bueno, me hace muy feliz que te gusta el fic*-* Saber que lo sigues tan fervientemente(? me anima bastante. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**kina-usami: Hola! Lo cierto es que lamento mucho tomarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, normalmente lo haría una vez a la semana pero estoy bastante ocupada. Prometo intentar apresurarme durante las vacaciones. Con respecto a los fics SasoSaku, sé que no hay demasiados T.T y eso es lo que me llevó a escribir éste; me alegra que te haya llamado la atención. En fin, ojalá este capítulo te guste. Nos leemos!**


	10. Secreto

_**Todo por ti**_

.

.

.

**_~ Secreto ~_**

**L**os días transcurrieron, rápidos y silenciosos, desde aquella tarde en la que la Haruno volvió a Konoha. Tenía en mente su despedida con Sasori. Recordaba patente el instante en el que se despidieron, la expresión vacía –como era natural- de Sasori, y sin embargo la extraña aura de tristeza que había enmarcado el momento. El viento acariciando su cabello, despeinando el de Sasori; los rayos de sol iluminándoles con una fuerza tan artificial.

_El recuerdo se repetía en su mente_.

**Sasori**.

Por alguna razón, no quería olvidarlo. No quería olvidar lo bien que se sintió junto a uno de los criminales rango S más temidos por su aldea. Porque simplemente no podía negárselo. Porque no era de aquellas personas a las que se les hace sencillo mentirse a sí mismas; muy al contrario, ella era dueña de su verdad, comprendía a la perfección todo lo sucedido, y así también sus sentimientos en el desarrollo de cada uno. Por eso es que podía recordar lo muy cómoda que se había sentido junto a Sasori. Incluso cuando al principio le temió, e incluso cuando estar ahí le disgustaba, había terminado _adorando_ su presencia.

Además, incluso si deseara olvidarlo, y desechar los recuerdos que le traía, había ciertas cosas que se lo **dificultaban**.

-¿Qué harás cuando descubran que vagas por la aldea de Konoha?

El pelirrojo frente a ella rodó los ojos.

-Hmph.

Era miércoles.

Unas cuántas semanas atrás, Sakura había descubierto al pelirrojo frente a su ventana. Había sido sumamente atemorizante al principio, y es que imaginar una silueta intimidante, así como la de Sasori, de cuclillas en su ventana era… bueno, le hacía pensar cosas algo aterradoras. Sasori había alegado que el motivo de su visita era devolverle algo. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir un guante de cuero perdido. Inevitablemente, ahogada en la nostalgia que su presencia le traía, la Haruno le pidió que se quedara, y él aceptó.

Durante las madrugadas de los miércoles, dejando pasar entre ellas una semana, Sasori la visitaba. No solían hablar demasiado, él no era demasiado expresivo, pero su silencio era encantador a los oídos de Sakura. Cuando conseguía quitarle las palabras de los labios, la Haruno disfrutaba oír de estupideces que solían hacer en la guarida los Akatsuki, si es que conseguía que Sasori le hablara de ellos. En otras ocasiones, simplemente hablaban sobre arte, música, pintura, libros, y a pesar de que Sakura se consideraba bastante burda en el tema, escuchar a Sasori hablar sobre algo en lo que poseía tanto dominio era adorable. Su pasión por la pintura era innegable, y la manera en la que se expresaba era sumamente diferente; el pelirrojo no ponía límites en su explicación, y eran los únicos momentos en los que ella le oía hablar sin esperar a su respuesta.

-Tengo miedo de que alguien te vea aquí.-admitió repentinamente.

-Tienen descuidada la parte Este.-le informó él.

-¿Lo dices para que me relaje? ¿O debería en realidad preocuparme por el hecho de que renegados pueden invadir mi aldea?

-Ambas cosas.

-¿Estás seguro de que nadie te vio entrar?-insistió.

-Creo que me habrían detenido en caso de haberme visto.

_Era cierto_.

No se había hecho jamás la pregunta de qué sucedería si alguien descubriera que Sasori la visitaba diario, y es que le era irrelevante, pero descubrió que podía ser incluso más grave de lo que esperaba la tarde anterior, cuando un tema similar salió a flote durante un almuerzo con Kakashi:

_**-**__He estado pensando, Kakashi-sensei, si yo me marchara de aquí por mi cuenta, en una misión, y…-Naruto observaba el cielo mientras formulaba su pregunta._

_-La Hokage no puede admitirte más aquí.-le informó repentinamente._

_-P-pero…_

_-Serías un renegado por encargarte de una misión que es, según lo que dices, personal o privada y no fue ordenada por la Godaime. Incluso más por haberte marchado sin autorización de nadie._

_-¿De verdad?-Sakura agitó las pestañas, confusa._

_Kakashi asintió en silencio._

_-Y…_

_-Tampoco podríamos estar contigo._

_-¿Por qué? Si no habría hecho nada, 'ttebayo._

_-Tú ya serías un renegado. Y nosotros shinobi. La fraternización con un renegado es seriamente castigada en Konoha._

Sakura comprendió tarde que las visitas de Sasori podían ser incluso más graves de lo que esperaba. Pero simplemente no habría soportado el dejar de verlo. Porque se sentía bien en su compañía.

-Deberíamos encontrar otro lugar para vernos.-dijo con clara sinceridad.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-Sasori la observó con interés.

-De hecho no.

-Tu inteligencia me sorprende.-soltó negando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no en los bosques más allá el Norte?

-Es un viaje muy largo.

-Mi viaje hasta Konoha también lo es.

Sakura suspiró.

-Hasta encontrar un nuevo lugar, entonces, te ruego seas cuidadoso.

-Lo soy.-replicó con rapidez.-Aunque me pregunto qué tan bien guardas tú nuestro secreto.

La mirada que le lanzó no le permitió a la Haruno terminar de comprender si aquel era un chiste o si realmente no confiaba en su ligero hablar. Por su parte, ella estaba segura de no haber dicho nada que le comprometiera. _Sasori era su secreto mejor guardado_. Al ver que ella no respondía, él rodó los ojos, como si por alguna razón ella siempre le diera motivos para esperar lo peor. Aún así, los labios se le curvaron de manera imperceptible.

-No me sorprendería que terminarás confesándolo inconscientemente.

-No soy tan estúpida, sabes.-replicó ofendida.

Él arqueó ambas cejas. Y ella realmente no supo si deseaba golpearlo o no.

-Lo cierto es que no.-el pelirrojo siguió la silueta de ella, quien se precipitaba hacia la cama en la habitación- No lo sé.

Ella se acomodó en la cama con el vientre hacia abajo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarle apoyando ambos codos. Pareció tomarle unos segundos analizar sus palabras, lo supo automáticamente, mas cuando lo comprendió se mostró sorprendida, y luego indignada.

-Eres un idiota.

Él arqueó ambas cejas.

Sasori observó detenidamente a Sakura sobre la cama, estirándose descuidada, disimulando uno que otro bostezo. Por más que ninguno de los dos quisiera decirlo, el horario ya era un hecho, y dentro de unas horas amanecería. El pelirrojo no podía arriesgarse a marcharse con los rayos del sol, porque era cuando la claridad de la mañana se encontraba en su contra. Con un suspiro, él alzó la mirada.

-¿Ya vas a irte?

-Deidara debe estar a punto de ahogarse.

Sakura soltó una risa. Sabía que Deidara siempre esperaba a Sasori, y le cuidaba por my evidente que fuera el hecho de que no necesitaba de su cuidado. Probablemente el rubio se sintiera desfallecer las horas que Sasori pasaba lejos. Imaginárselo se le hacía divertido.

-Ve por el bien de Deidara.

-Hmph.

Sakura siguió con los jade los pasos de Sasori, con suma atención y gran cautela, a la espera de voltearse si él se volvía. Verlo de espaldas solo hacía que detestara un poco más la estúpida capa que utilizaban los miembros del Akatsuki, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cuando el pelirrojo se acercó al pequeño balcón, la Haruno suspiró.

-Nos vemos… en un tiempo.-se despidió él aún de espaldas.

-Sí.-ella sonrió- Si es que no muero en unos días.

-¿Por qué morirías?-sonó divertido.

-Tengo una misión pronto. Y siempre que Tsunade-sama nos envía por trabajos importantes suele reservarse la información para la mañana en la que partimos.-se encogió de hombros- Me siento intrigada.

-Procura mantenerte con vida.-hizo una pausa- Y gritar para atraer la atención de alguien si estás en peligro. Tu amigo, el escandaloso, acudirá.

-¿Hablas de Deidara?

Él soltó una risa, de aquellas bajas, que se ahogan incluso antes de abandonar los labios de sujeto. Sakura se sentía desfallecer cada vez que el pelirrojo reía.

-Suerte en el viaje.-se apresuró a agregar al ver que él no respondía.

-¿Crees que la necesito?

-Solo por si acaso.-Sakura le sonrió con ternura.

El Akasuna se dispuso a salir, pero antes de dar un paso fuera pareció recordar algo importante. Que rápidamente se apresuró a informar:

-Cuando venga, prometo traerte la pieza de la que te hablé.

-Hai.

Y con eso, desapareció.

Sakura sonrió lentamente. Sasori le había hablado sobre cierta obra que le había inspirado a pintar, sobre aquel trabajo que le había motivado a hacer los suyos, no fue capaz de disimular lo mucho que verlo, con aquella extraña pasión y admiración hacia el arte, le agradaba. Y es por eso que le pidió casi inconscientemente que se la mostrara. El había accedido casi sin pensarlo. Y ahora ella esperaba encontrar la fuente de la inspiración del pelirrojo.

Por alguna razón, observó el lugar por el que él se había marchado durante unos minutos, embobada. Y jamás se atrevería a admitir que con cada palabra terminaba por apreciarlo un poco más.

[…]

-¿Por qué no está Sasori aquí?

El del rinnegan observó rápidamente, y con extraña curiosidad, a Deidara. El rubio deseó poder estrangular a Kakuzu en aquel instante.

-Ni idea.

-Tu compañero te está cambiando por alguien más.-Hidan soltó una risa.

-Kakuzu moriría por formar equipo con alguien más, relájate. Pronto serás el único sin colega.-el rubio sonrió con sequedad.

-Ha de estar cansado.

Las intervenciones de Itachi seguían sorprendiendo al rubio. Pero por alguna razón no hacía más que agradecer internamente sus palabras, ¡era siempre tan oportuno! Comenzaba a adorar la voz de Itachi, y es que siempre que hablaba decía algo a su favor. Gracias Kami-sama.

-Todos estamos cansados.-Kisame chasqueó la lengua.

_Maldito pescado_.

-Sasori no danna se siente agobiado aquí dentro.-insistió, ligeramente ofendido.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada corta, que él no supo interpretar. Creyó caer en un genjutsu, y es que los demás parecieron dejar de hablar repentinamente, sabía que lo hacían porque movían sus bocas, pero los sonidos no alcanzaban sus oídos. Se sintió asustado. Siempre caía bajo las jodidas técnicas del Uchiha. Desesperado, intentó mover sus brazos, llamar la atención de alguien, pero los demás pasaban de su terror. Incluso Hidan se reía desconsiderado en su rostro; por supuesto, no pudo replicar a sus ofensas... Se regocijó con que eso podía arreglarse en un par de horas con un buen par de golpes. El resto de los miembros de la organización, al cabo de un rato, comenzó a marcharse. Itachi seguía sentado frente a él.

-¿Dónde está Sasori?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al rubio.

-¿Qué? No lo sé, imbécil. Sasori no danna no me dice mucho…

-Pein sospecha algo. Y los he estado encubriendo. Pero creo que sé _dónde_ es que está yendo. Y quiero saber por qué.

¿Itachi interesado en las acciones de su maestro? ¿Por qué le sabía tan mal? Deidara tragó saliva con lentitud. Y encontró entonces en el aire una pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacerse a sí mismo, tal vez por temor. ¿A dónde iba Sasori? ¿Por qué se marchaba repentinamente? No es como si tuviera familia que cuidar, o algo más que los imbéciles que habitaban la guarida. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo por las noches? Es más, ¿qué hacía por las tardes que se ausentaba? Las dudas se incrementaron.

-Sácale las palabras de la boca. Y dime tan pronto como puedas a dónde va. O eventualmente dejaré de encargarme de nublar la mente de los demás.

Deidara comprendió que era una clara amenaza. Y, con la fluidez por la que había hablado Itachi dedujo que había sido sumamente sincero. Temió por lo que le harían a Sasori de descubrir algo confuso por detrás de sus desapariciones.

¿Estaría su maestro realmente dispuesto a hacer algo en contra de la organización? ¿Qué sospechaba Itachi? ¿Y Pein?

Temió ir a ser él mismo engañado por la persona más cercana que jamás había creído tener.

Durante la mañana, Sasori tampoco se presentó.

[…]

La estaba siguiendo, podía sentirlo.

El suave crujir de las ramas, la suave brisa, todo camuflaba inconscientemente su presencia. Pero ella la sentía. Convencida de que estaba a su derecha, a unos 4 metros, observó por sobre su hombro disimuladamente. No pudo divisarlo. Había muchas maneras para hacerlo aparecer y delatarse a sí mismo, pero le pareció algo exagerado destrozar el suelo para que cayera.

Girando sobre sus pies con delicadeza, fijó sus ojos en la cadena de frondosos árboles a su derecha. Y frunció el ceño ligeramente al no poder distinguir la silueta del pelirrojo entre las ramas.

Se sintió ligeramente orgullosa al descubrir el borde de la sandalia azulada asomarse curiosamente.

-Sabes, podría haber funcionado…-soltó en voz alta- Estimo que es algo humillante que tus propios pies te delaten.

A pesar de que no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pudo apreciar como los dedos del Akasuna se contraían ligeramente. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-Sé que estas ahí, Sasori…

El pelirrojo asomó su cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sakura alzó su mano, moviendo sus dedos delicadamente en un saludo infantil; y el Akasuna suspiró, dejando el árbol con un hábil salto.

-¿Me seguías?

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas.-replicó, comenzando a caminar con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Estabas siguiéndome.-afirmó, como si aquello no le sorprendiera.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu autoestima aumenta día a día.-hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué te seguiría?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Sasori la observó de reojo, caminando a su lado, y simplemente cerró sus ojos en un gesto de resignación. Como si realmente no estuviera dispuesto a discutir por una idea tan estúpida e improbable…

-¿Vas a decirme que no me seguías?-inquirió irónica.

-Deja las estupideces, Haruno.

-¡Sí lo hacías!

-No.

-¡Sí!-insistió, acusándole con su dedo índice.

-No, Sakura.

-¿Por qué te escondiste entonces?-cuestionó, arrugando su nariz con astucia.

-Yo no…-decidió no concluir la oración al notar que Sakura arqueaba una ceja con gesto de reproche.

-¿Tú no qué?

-Deberías madurar.-el pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos.

Y ella sonrió. Porque no sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Incluso más cuando se presentaba horas después de la última que se encontraron. Más tarde intentaría descubrir sus motivos, a pesar de que especulaba, intentando creer que había vuelto porque se preocupaba por ella, tan solo para cuidarla, para verla. Porque le importaba.

Observó de soslayo al pelirrojo, y notó que él hacía lo mismo. Inevitablemente, le sonrió, y él nuevamente curvó sus labios para ella. La Haruno no podía sentirse tan feliz.

Un par de pasos apresurados por detrás acabaron con su felicidad.

-Eh, ¡Sakura-chan!

Solo eso bastó para que ella se volviera hacia atrás, exaltada._ Completamente aterrorizada._

-Na-Naruto-kun.

Intentó encontrar la silueta de Sasori junto a ella, esperando recibir de los ojos miel un consejo, una idea para explicar lo inexplicable. Sin embargo, no recibió nada. Ni siquiera el frío que usualmente él transmitía.

-Sakura-chan.-le llamó el rubio- Debemos irnos.

-H-hai.

-La abuela tiene una misión para nosotros.

Cuando él la rodeó con el brazo, extrañamente firme, ella le observó confusa. Comenzaron a caminar, Sakura sentía que los latidos se aceleraban, incluso peor cuando Naruto miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, receloso. Ella lo notó tiesa, conteniendo al aire. Sasori ya no estaba ahí.

-Vámonos.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

**¡Hola! Nuevamente, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar. Creo que esto de tomarme tanto tiempo para arreglar cada capítulo se está volviendo una costumbre, pero lo cierto que estoy algo ocupada este último tiempo. Dentro de una semana, el tiempo no será problema, lo prometo. Solo una semana más. Tenedme paciencia T.T**

**Bueno, con respecto al capítulo, tengo que admitir que lo encuentro algo triste. El último fragmento iba a estar destinado para un capítulo mucho más adelante, e incluso la aparición de Sasori iba a ser algo diferente. Me temo que la falta de inspiración, y el hecho de que no sabía qué quería que sucediera desde la despedida hacia este último momento, me llevó a proponer estos raros encuentros. Espero no les haya desagradado del todo :)**

**¡Gracias por haber leído hasta el final!**

**Guest: Hola! Bueno, creo que es algo evidente quién era aquel que observaba con tanta cautela el momento:3 Lo cierto es que siempre me siento motivada para escribir, siempre tengo ánimos, pero estoy algo frustrada con este último período y tiempo es algo que con seguridad me falta. Ojalá puedas perdonarme. Espero que este capítulo te agrade :)**

**Guest: Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión. Lo cierto es que me da terror que lleguen a creer que he abandonado el fic, y esa es una de las razones por las que estoy empeñada en actualizar una vez a la semana o algo así. En fin, espero que el capítulo te guste :D un beso, y cuidate.**


	11. Un contratiempo

_**Todo por ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Un contratiempo ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**T**e retrasaste.

Sakura inspiró profundamente.

-De hecho, he amanecido bien. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha percibió lo irónico en sus palabras, pero prefirió simplemente ignorarlo. No tenía intenciones de comenzar a discutir con Sakura.

-Debemos partir.-dijo con los ojos fijos en ella- Y probablemente lleguemos ahora a Konoha un poco más tarde.

-Ah, relájate, Teme.-el rubio suspiró- ¿Qué podría salir mal? Unos minutos más, unos minutos menos…

Uzumaki Naruto no tenía idea de que las cosas podían salir mucho peor de lo esperado.

Mientras avanzaban, relajados, Sakura no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en ciertas cosas que, a pesar de que debían carecer de relevancia, habían llegado a hacérsele muy importantes. La última vez que había visto a Sasori, temiendo que Naruto también lo hubiera hecho, había sido la misma tarde en la que lo encontró creyendo que le seguía. Esa tarde, luego de haber él desaparecido, pasaron por la oficina de la Godaime. Sakura se había hecho a la idea de que pronto partiría, porque se lo había comentado, sin embargo en aquel momento se lo informó a todo el equipo Kakashi que, irónicamente, esta vez no contaba con Kakashi. Partieron entonces. Y estaban ya en su camino de regreso. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto, pero realmente esperaba saber si él…

-¿Sospechas algo?

La inquisición del rubio pareció oportuna. Le hablaría a…

-No, me distraje por unos segundos, Dobe.-replicó Sasuke. Sakura se sintió aliviada- Tengo una sensación extraña.

-Es curioso que lo digas, ¡yo también, Teme!

El Uchiha suspiró.

-Espero que éste sea un viaje relajado.

-¿Por qué no iría a serlo?-preguntó repentinamente la Haruno.

-No lo sé. Hay algo que…

-Me inquieta.-completó Naruto, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

El rubio y Sasuke parecían extrañamente compenetrados, de hecho rara vez lo estaban y en ese momento Sakura se preguntó qué era aquello que los hacía sentirse preocupados. Después de todo, a ella todo se le hacía normal. Lo cierto es que tal vez no lo notaba por lo mucho que la distraía aquel rostro que vagaba por su mente…

-Muévete, Dobe.

Sasuke dio una o dos zancadas y echó a correr, hundiéndose con un salto en la extensión del bosque que se presentaba a la derecha de los tres shinobi. Fue una orden, firme y clara, el Uchiha parecía incluso tenso, Sakura se preguntó si los estarían siguiendo… ¿Habría sido ella tan inútil como para no notarlo?

En el bosque, Sakura adoptó la misma posición defensiva que los otros dos. Y entonces se percató del sonido del quiebre de las ramas, los pasos. Los tres junto a un frondoso árbol parecían observar en la misma dirección.

El sonido de los pasos se intensificó, las hojas que eran mecidas por el viento dejaron de ser capaz de camuflarlo. Sakura inspiró profundamente. El oído de Naruto pegado al tronco del árbol más cercano, intentando sin verdadero éxito captar la cercanía del enemigo. Sasuke con el sharingan a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

-Pero…

-Ah, ¡cállate! No me hables, joder.

-P-pero…

A lo lejos, las oraciones sueltas llegaban a los oídos de Sakura. Cerró los ojos fervientemente, esperando de una manera indescriptible que aquellos no fuesen quienes creía que eran. Deseaba tanto estar confundida…

-Déjalo, Tobi. Es un estúpido sensible.

El último en hablar fue, definitivamente y para su desgracia, cierto rubio conocido. Se mordisqueó el labio.

-Akatsuki.-musitó Naruto.

Los tres shinobi de Konoha se formaron rápidamente, cada uno sobre la copa de un árbol a la espera de los tres adversarios. Naruto sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, el deseo de echársele encima al primero que avanzara; Sasuke paciente observaba la situación, tenía la extraña necesidad de ser él quien se enfrentara a Hidan, por alguna razón el tipo le despertaba una sorda rabia. No tenía palabras para describir lo que Deidara le causaba, a parte de repulsión, pero no podía encargarse de dos. El rubio sería de Sakura o Naruto.

-Y bien, ¿para qué…?

-Cállate.-le ordenó Deidara a Hidan.

Los tres estaban bajo los ojos de los shinobi de Konoha. Estaban relajados, como si aún no los hubieran notado. Deidara parecía ser el único alerta.

-¿Te crees en condiciones de callarme? Tsk.

Al momento en el que Hidan chasqueaba la lengua, Naruto asomó la cabeza, llamando rápidamente la atención de Tobi. Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-S-senpai…

-Ahora no Tobi. Para empezar, Hidan, ¿Por qué mierda quisiste acompañarnos? Nadie pidió tus oh geniales poderes, así que ¿para qué viniste?

-Estaba aburrido, estúpida.

Estúpida. Deidara sintió que podría lanzársele encima y arrancarle cada uno de los canosos cabellos. Maldito desgraciado.

-¡Senpai!-insistió Tobi en cuánto Naruto le hizo un gesto con su kunai.

-¡¿Qué, Tobi?!

-A-ahí… ¡A-a-ahí están!

-¡Eres un bocón, 'ttebayo!

Tan pronto como reveló su escondite el de mascara naranja apuntándolo con su dedo, Naruto dio un salto, casi echándose sobre Tobi, antes de caer le dio con el puño en la cabeza, casi llevándolo al suelo.

Hidan y Deidara se hicieron hacia atrás al percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-masculló Sasuke, evaluándolos lentamente.

Mientras el Uchiha y Naruto decidían internamente sus próximos movimientos, Sakura sentía que temblaba. El azabache contaba los pasos desde su anatomía hacia la del religioso por lo bajo, incluso las probabilidades de que le cortaran la cabeza con aquella estúpida guadaña. Naruto rechinaba los dientes, conteniendo el deseo de quebrarle el cuello a Tobi.

-Ko-Konoha.

Los ojos del rubio y los de la Haruno se encontraron. La expresión de ella se tornó tensa. Temía que Deidara fuera a decir algo que no debía. Temía que incluso se atreviera a abrazarla o algo por el estilo. ¡Y es que era tan estúpido!

-¿Listo para que te destrocemos, artista?

La expresión cínica de Sasuke llamó la atención de Deidara al instante. No fue necesario que ella le dijera algo con la mirada, que le advirtiera que debía fingir no conocerla, y es que él automáticamente pasó de encontrarse atónito, a furioso.

-Eres casi tan arrogante como tu hermano.-le riñó.

La mención del Uchiha mayor, despertó el odio en Sasuke.

-Maldito.

Una posición de manos. Sasuke tomó su zurda con la otra. El sonido de pájaros se hizo presente.

Deidara.

El Uchiha arremetió contra el rubio en cuestión de segundos, y Sakura se inquietó al notar que la luz eléctrica le dificultaba la vista. Temió que Sasuke fuera realmente a lastimar a Deidara. Es decir, eran enemigos, pero le agradaba… de veras.

-Oi, ¿qué tal?

Una voz juguetona se dirigió a Naruto y a ella desde atrás. Sakura no tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para reconocerla. Otro problema más. Deidara había recordado que no podía mencionar nada, pero este inútil…

-Agh, ¿Tú devuelta?-Naruto se mostró irritado- Molestas, 'ttebayo.

-¿Y-yo? ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

La frase tantas veces repetida le robó a Sakura un suspiro. Naruto hizo ademan de empujar a Tobi, pero éste se hizo hacia atrás antes de tiempo.

-Eres lento, ¿eh?-se burló el Akatsuki.

-Desgraciado.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera intentar detenerlo, Naruto ya corría detrás de Tobi sin verdadero éxito. Parecían, incluso antes que shinobi, dos idiotas que perseguían estúpidamente al otro; Naruto tropezaba, luego Tobi se pisaba la capa, todo parecía una escena de caricaturas.

Lentamente, el restante, se acercó a la Haruno.

-Entonces sí dejaste a Sasori…

Podía contar con la distracción de los otros dos, con las actitudes infantiles y estúpidas, pero Hidan no era así. Hidan no temía en hablar, de hecho sabía a la perfección la clase de terreno que pisaba con sus palabras. Daba igual. _Él tenía el dominio de la situación_.

-Tsk.

El chakra comenzó a reunirse en la diestra de Sakura.

-No lo hemos visto el último tiempo…-añadió acercándose peligrosamente- ¿acaso tu sí? Tengo la sospecha de que sabes dónde está…

-No.-negó rápidamente- No lo he vuelto a ver. ¿Crees tú que desearía seguir teniendo contacto con ustedes?

Evadiendo el uno al otro, comenzaron a recorrer el contorno imaginario de un circulo. Él avanzaba hacia ella por la fina línea, y ella se alejaba un poco más. Con la réplica de Sakura, astuta, Hidan acababa de perder el dominio.

-No con todos. Sí con Sasori.-masculló él- Dormías en su cama, no me sorprendería.

-Ocupaba su cama. Sin embargo él dormía en el suelo.-se defendió ellarápidamente.

-Es una teoría que no podré comprobar.

-Oi, ¡canoso!-exclamó Deidara por otro lado.

En el momento en el que Hidan volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio, el mismo dio un salto para pasarle por arriba, de forma que la técnica de fuego de Sasuke diera justo donde el religioso. Salió airoso con un salto, sin embargo su expresión cambió de una prepotente a una completamente furiosa.

-Uchiha tenía que ser.-masculló, con los ojos fijos en Sasuke.

Casi en una provocación, Sasuke tomó su zurda con la diestra, en un futuro Chidori. Hidan no dudó en seguirlo a lo largo de descampado.

En el instante en el que los ojos de Sakura y Deidara se encontraron, el último no pudo evitar sonreír. Alzó la mano, y movió sus dedos lentamente, en un saludo socarrón. Ella solo le observó, y notando que Naruto tenía los ojos fijos en ella, curioso, tomó un kunai, arremetiendo finalmente contra Deidara.

-Oi, ¡calma!-le dijo él divertido, deteniendo el suyo con otro kunai.

-Hmph.

Con un hábil movimiento, Deidara hizo que el filo de su kunai rozara la pálida muñeca de ella, cortando tan solo ligeramente. Ella gruñó, e intentó imitarle sin éxito.

-Suelta el kunai.-le ordenó el rubio entre dientes, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que sus narices estuvieran a centímetros de rozarse.

-¿Para qué me claves el tuyo en el estómago?

-Sasori no danna está herido.-dijo en un murmullo.

Las palabras de Deidara fueron algo difícil de asimilar en un principio, incluso más cuando acababan de comenzar una pelea y ella se encontraba molesta por la provocación que le había hecho a Sasuke. Incluso más luego de su encuentro con Hidan.

-¿Qué?

-Sasori está herido.-repitió- Te estaba buscando por eso, Konoha.

-¿Me buscabas a mi?

-Hidan tenía ganas de molestarnos a mi y a Tobi. Por eso nos siguió. Planeaba buscarte solo, pero Tobi insistió en seguirme. Hidan hizo que todo el plan fracasara.

-¿Dónde está?-inquirió con preocupación.

-¿Conoces la aldea del Té?

-No hay shinobi allí.

-Lo sé. El Raikage fue advertido de que un tipo de cabello rojo, y ojos mieles, estaba rondando por su aldea. Automáticamente reconoció a Sasori. No sé por qué se infiltró en la aldea del Raikage, solo sé que lo hizo. Lo hirieron. Pude intervenir y escapar con él. Lo llevé allí.

-¿Dónde? Dime exactamente donde está.

-Dos kilómetros desde la entrada, hacia el Este. Una cabaña pequeña.

-Perfecto.

Deidara hizo un movimiento rápido, girando la muñeca de forma que el kunai de ella cayera. Sakura se sintió admirada. De la mano derecha, soltó un pequeño trozo de arcilla, que ya poseía forma. Con el sello de manos, le dio tamaño, e incluso antes de que ella pudiera prepararse para reunir chakra en su mano, lo montó.

-Sígueme, hum.-soltó de forma que los presentes, y no solo ella, la escucharan- Tengo tu collar, _cariño_.

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, comprobando que era cierto. No supo cuando fue, no estaba siquiera segura de que él se le hubiera acercado como para tomarlo. Le pareció tan estúpidamente sorprendente, que le observó de forma inquisitiva. Él simplemente ladeó la cabeza, volando ya en la criatura de arcilla.

-¡No vayas Sakura-chan!

Naruto pateó a Tobi, alejándolo durante una milésima de segundo.

-No puedo. ¡Es muy importante, Naruto!

-P-pero…

-¡Volveré pronto, lo juro! Ustedes terminen con esto.

Sakura corrió detrás de Deidara, dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros y los otros dos Akatsuki. La noticia de la herida de Sasori le resultó estúpidamente relevante. Se sintió sumamente preocupada tan pronto como Deidara lo dijo. No había una razón coherente allí, se temía. Porque él era su enemigo. Y había sido uno de aquellos que quiso en alguna oportunidad lastimar a su mejor amigo, al igual que a su aldea. Sin embargo, en ese momento no importaba. Deseaba saber que estaba bien. Y no sabía por qué. Sólo lo sentía.

Deidara, sobre uno de sus extraños pájaros, comenzó a descender.

-¡Sube, Konoha, y llegaremos antes!

Le pareció bastante lógico, y solo por eso, con el ave en vuelo, cuando Deidara estiró su brazo, dando un salto lo tomó. Él le sonrió suavemente tan pronto como sus pies quedaron sobre la creación del artista. Y luego volvió sus ojos al frente, esperando alejarse incluso más del lugar de la pelea y encontrarse, si es que era posible, pronto junto a su maestro.

-¿Por qué me pides ayuda? No se curan… ¿entre ustedes?

-Itachi suele hacerlo, es quien tiene más paciencia.-masculló- Otras veces Kakuzu. Aquello varía. Sin embargo, Sasori no danna no quería que supieran que lo habían herido, hum. Y sus heridas eran algo más complejo, y que no curaría yo ni siquiera luego de unos cuántos meses de aprendizaje de enfermería.-se encogió de hombros- Tú lo curaste la otra vez.

-Comprendo. ¿Y qué…?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos, ¡no seas impaciente! Tsk. Ya te pareces…

-¿A quién?-inquirió ella con el ceño fruncido.

-A mí.

El rubio soltó una risa, que luego se le contagió a ella. Tal vez fuese verdad, y comenzaba a parecérsele paulatinamente… que el Cuarto Hokage no lo permitiera.

Sobre el extraño ave, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar las estúpidas peleas de Sasori y Deidara. Y se sintió admirada por el hecho de que Deidara cuidara tanto de su compañero. A pesar de ser ambos tan distintos, y de discutir todo el tiempo, su lealtad hacia el otro le parecía tan adorable. La idea de que Sasori habría hecho lo mismo por Deidara le era algo evidente. El compañerismo estaba claramente presente en aquella dupla. Uno pensaría que, incluso entre compañeros, tipos como ellos dejarían al otro atrás sin problema alguno, sin embargo ellos parecían la excepción.

-La aldea del Té, Konoha.

Frente a ellos yacía aquella aldea que de pequeña había visitado con sus dos compañeros. Llevaba tiempo sin pasarse por allí. Era un lugar principalmente calmado, y supuso que era por eso por lo que Deidara había dejado al pelirrojo allí. La cabaña de la que había hablado estaba a unos metros.

-Encárgate tú. Iré a asegurarme de que no nos hayan seguido.

Sakura le observó, ligeramente disgustada. ¿De qué manera podría justificar Deidara que se había ido en una lucha con ella y ahora se volvía solo?

-No mencionaré a Sasori no danna. Tú déjamelo a mi, hum. Qué desconfiada, Konoha.-le riñó- Jamás diría algo que delatara nuestra amistad, cariño.

Y con lo último le sonrió, una sonrisa que desprendía profunda ternura. Sakura rió casi sin poder evitarlo, ya dispuesta a saltar del ave. Deidara descendió un poco, y ella abandonó la criatura, si es que así podía llamarse. Sobre el suelo, se llevó una mano a las sienes, casi en un saludo militar. Él la imitó.

-Suerte, Konoha.

La cabaña en la que parecía esperar Sasori estaba a unos metros. Sakura observó pacientemente como Deidara se alejaba, y tan pronto como él dejó de voltearse para sonreírle –cosa que hizo unas nueve veces- ella se apresuró a correr hacia el lugar donde se escondía el pelirrojo. Frente a la puerta de madera se detuvo, e inspiró profundamente. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, la abrió, dando unos pasos dentro. No creyó encontrarlo en un principio cuando paseó sus ojos por el lugar, pero aquella sombra que yacía en uno de los rincones le resultó vagamente familiar.

-¿Sasori?

Dio uno o dos pasos, y cuando estuvo cerca lo notó. Con ambos ojos cerrados, él _sonreía_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_****_**¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Lamento, nuevamente, haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Ojalá la espera no les haya resultado eterna T.T Este capítulo iba a ser publicado más adelante, sin embargo el anterior también, así que la historia ha avanzado un poco más rápido de lo que, en un principio, había pensado. Aquellos que leyeron otro de mis fics, como Never Too Late, estarán acostumbrados al desarrollo lento que adopto normalmente, sin embargo espero que ésta transición un poco más veloz no les desagrade. **

**Por otro lado, tengo que admitir que me he enamorado de Deidara. Cada vez que escribo sobre él, espero poder darle más protagonismo, y es que lo adoro . Me estaba preguntando... ¿qué pensarían de un DeiSaku?o.o La idea jamás atravesó mi mente hasta este momento, en el que me encontré profundamente emocionada con las narraciones que surgen a partir de este personaje. Dependiendo de qué me digan, consideraré adelantarlo en mi lista (e.e) Tengo unos cuántos fics en los que quiero trabajar, por eso siempre antes de publicarlos espero saber cuál es el que más llama la atención de mis lectores, así es el primero en el que trabajo. En este momento, el DeiSaku está por debajo de un GaaSaku que llevo tiempo tratando de vender... **

**En fin, ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado. Tengo que admitir que la última imagen casi me hace temblar de emoción y ternura, Sasori sonriendo ^.^ aún no lo supero. **

**Por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Ya quiero saber qué pensaron sobre éste último capítulo *.***

**Denisse: Hola! Tanto tiempo, cariño:3 Bueno, podremos rendirle culto al dios Sasori juntas cuando gustes ^.^ (después de cantar a Kira, por supuesto) Supongo que Itachi es adorable cuando quiere, y aún no sabemos la razón por la que defiende a Deidara y Sasori del resto de los Akatsuki. Por otro lado, Hidan es completamente irritable, pero por alguna razón extraña me agrada x3 Hidan no morirá, lo siento... En fin, gracias :D**

**Xiime: Hola! Bueno, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo debería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar también T.T así que... no pidas perdón, por favor x3 Me alegra mucho que te agrade la redacción en este fic, lo aprecio mucho, principalmente de una persona que casi viene acompañando toda mi evolución ^.^ Me has acompañado fielmente en Never Too Late, y me emociona mucho poder encontrarte en este fic también. Gracias, de veras. También me alegra que te agrade la historia en sí, temía que los lectores estuvieran más enamorados de Sasori que de la trama, es un milagro, jaja. En fin, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos!**


	12. Pasado

**_Todo por ti_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Pasado ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¿**S**asori?

Avanzó lentamente hacia él. Y mordisqueó su labio inferior casi sin poder evitarlo. Sasori tenía el cabello desalineado, por primera vez lo veía de aquella manera. En aquel rincón, sumido en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, con cierta dificultad podía apreciar la curvatura sobre sus finos labios. Y sintió que algo temblaba en su interior.

-Te presentaste.

Fue una afirmación, a él parecía hacérsele divertida la idea. Aún sin observarla, con ambos ojos cerrados, Sakura podía leer la diversión en su expresión. Y eso la hizo sentirse ligeramente mejor. En unas cuántas zancadas alcanzó su cuerpo, y allí se arrodilló a su lado, examinándolo con los ojos.

-Por supuesto.

No tenía la capa encima, de hecho se preguntó automáticamente dónde es que la había dejado, no llevaba tampoco puesta una sudadera, la suya parecía haberse convertido en jirones, y por eso tenía uno grueso descansando sobre su abdomen. El resto de su vestimenta estaba intacta; pero no era su ropa lo que la preocupaba. Podía ver el comienzo de un corte, no del todo profundo, naciendo en el centro de su pecho, tal vez un poco más arriba; entonces se percató de que seguía hasta su ombligo, a pesar de que una parte estaba cubierta por el jirón. La sangre resbalaba lentamente…

-Sasori…-musitó, sintiendo como un nudo trepaba por su garganta.

_Detestaba la sangre_.

-Gracias por venir.-dijo él, aún sin mostrar sus ojos miel- No creí que… aparecerías.

-C-cuando lo supe, no dudé.

A pesar de haber titubeado, sonó suave, y lo suficientemente decidida. Eso bastó para que él abriera ambos ojos, topándose con los de ella que ansiaban por encontrarse con los suyos. Leía el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos jades, y se preguntó entonces qué tan mal se vería. Por supuesto, probablemente luciera peor de lo que otras veces había estado, y es que rara era la vez en la que Sasori se sentía tan débil como para no ponerse de pie… probablemente luciera devastado. Algo en su interior dijo, aún así, que no eran las heridas las que le quitaban la voluntad para ponerse de pie. Tenía que ver con aquellos ojos…

-Deidara ha de haber sido muy insistente.

Antes de que pudiera concluir con aquella oración, ella se acomodaba frente a él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su extendida pierna derecha; resultó desconcertante su cercanía en un principio, sin embargo se relajó al notar que ella reunía ya chakra sobre sus pequeñas manos, dispuesta a encargarse del corte en su abdomen. Seguía con los ojos sus movimientos…

-¿Te cabe alguna duda?

La respuesta de ella fue escueta, sin embargo Sasori creyó percibir cierto humor en ella, soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

-Él es… un idiota.

Y ella le imitó.

Deidara era escandaloso, muy hablador, lo suficientemente impulsivo como para siempre meter la pata, y una de las personas con las que –probablemente- mantener una conversación seria era casi imposible. Pero ella lo adoraba, a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de admitirlo. Le recordaba, no vagamente, a un rubio que la acompañaba diario. Era una pena que aquellos dos tuvieran que enfrentarse en aquel entonces, pues de otra manera podrían haber sido grandes amigos, y aquello lo aseguraba. Una dupla como aquella no tendría límites. Y a ella le parecía _adorable_.

Si Deidara era como Naruto, ¿era ella como Sasori?

Sasori era reservado y callado, para nada impulsivo, y por supuesto la persona que más debía contrastar con Deidara sobre la fas de la Tierra. Pensaba con detenimiento la mayoría de las cosas, y jamás lo había visto de otra manera que no fuera relajado y calmado, indiferente a todo… Por supuesto, no. Sasori se asemejaba más a Sasuke. Y sin embargo a ella le generaba una curiosidad que Sasuke ya _no_.

Alzó, lentamente, la mirada. Tenía las manos en el bajo abdomen del pelirrojo, donde el corte finalizaba, y reconoció que tendría que recorrer con más velocidad el resto de su torso, porque probablemente a ese paso no llegaría jamás. Y no tenían mucho tiempo. Casi sin poder evitarlo, soltó un suspiro.

Y _él_ arqueó ambas cejas.

Las hebras rosadas caían a los costados del rostro de Sakura, dificultándole ahora al pelirrojo la vista. Pudo apreciar, en la penumbra, que algunas de las puntas del corto cabello estaban manchadas, con barro. Y casi frunció el ceño. Bajó la mirada por sus delgados hombros, y se encontró apresurado en sus piernas. También parecía estar herida. Tenía unas cuántas marcas moradas sobre los muslos, casi sobre la articulación, lo cual le pareció curioso; restos de sangre seca sobre uno de sus brazos se definían con claridad. Se preguntó entonces si él era realmente a quien se debía curar.

Entreabrió sus labios, para inquirir algo, pero ella le ganó de antemano:

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

Rozó el borde del corte con ligereza, de manera que a él no pudiera dolerle. Sin embargo, Sasori mantenía ambos labios apretados, y el cuerpo tenso. Sakura fingió no notarlo, y con descaro afirmó el dedo sobre la herida.

-Shinobi de Kumogakure.

La respuesta pareció lógica, de hecho sabía que eran todos una gran fuerza shinobi; comenzando con el Raikage, por supuesto. Las veces que había visitado aquella aldea, de paso, siempre se había sentido admirada por la fuerza de todos los niveles de shinobi; esperaba que así pensaran los demás de Konoha. Se preguntó, aún así, cómo es que habían hecho para…

-Es un corte profundo,-indicó- ¿Cómo…lo hicieron? ¿De qué manera te desprendieron de Hiruko?

La mención de su mayor arma, hizo que Sasori soltara una risa. Lo cual le generó a la Haruno cierta incertidumbre. Después de todo ¿qué era lo divertido?

-Hiruko, ¿dices?-soltó con sequedad- ya no puedo utilizarlo.

¿Por qué no podría? ¿Acaso debía repararla por alguna razón? Hasta donde recordaba, aquella vez… Súbitamente una imagen de Hiruko, incinerada, atravesó su mente. Pestañeó atónita, por haberse atrevido a olvidar algo como aquello. ¡Por supuesto que no podía utilizarla! Sasuke la había reducido a cenizas. Si Sasori aún poseía una marioneta que pudiese llamar Hiruko, la misma no era la mitad de lo imponente que pudo resultar en un pasado. Casi se sintió culpable por sus heridas… Era de esperarse, después de todo. ¡Hiruko lo era todo en una pelea! Y…¡Se había acaso presentado a Kumogakure sin Hiruko! Todo tuvo repentinamente sentido. Y Sakura sintió deseos de golpearlo, y destrozarle sin piedad alguna los huesos que aún albergaba intactos. ¡Pero qué estúpido! Sasori jamás le pareció tan imbécil. Él, que se jactaba de ser tan sabio, ¿se había atrevido a luchar sin su única armadura? _Idiota_. Llegó a creerlo indestructible, tal vez por su innegable talento. Y ahora comprendía por qué es que se le había hecho tan sencillo a Kumo obligarlo a huir; había sentido curiosidad en un principio pero… ¡por supuesto que ahora era obvio!

Apretó la mandíbula.

-Desde mis primeros enfrentamientos con Konoha, la mayoría de las aldeas ocultas sabe de él-masculló repentinamente, desviando la mirada.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Antes, solía ocultarlo debajo de la capa de la organización; nadie sospechaba que era una marioneta y una armadura clave para mi victoria en la batalla. Luego, no pude esconderme más bajo la capa. Y finalmente utilizarlo en ciertos lugares perdió su utilidad. Creí que sin él no me encontrarían.

A partir de eso, se sintió un tanto menos culpable. Entonces Hiruko seguía siendo útil para la batalla, mas no para una infiltración exitosa. Aún así…

Fingió seguir concentrada en su trabajo, y expulsó el chakra con tanta tensión y molestia –particularmente hacia él- que creyó que podría quemarle. Le fastidiaba la idea de que fuera arrogante, lo suficiente como para presentarse a una aldea shinobi sin lo único en lo que se refugiaba a la hora de tener una pelea.

Escuchó una risa abandonar sus labios.

-Pero parece que la ausencia de Hiruko les facilitó reconocerme.

Bufó. No era divertido. Para nada. _Esas_ heridas no eran divertidas. ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho todo más sencillo para Kumo! Es decir, lo más probable era que más de una kunoichi se hubiera sentido atraída a ese muchacho de cabellos rojos, masculino, que avanzaba soberbio por la aldea hasta que una lo reconoció como… oh, claro ¡uno de los que figuraba en aquel libro con los peores criminales en el mundo shinobi! La Haruno se mordisqueó el labio inferior para no hacer un comentario irónico que más tarde lamentaría.

Sasori leía la tensión en su anatomía…

_¿Podía acaso yo hacer algo más?,_ pensó sin inmutarse; después de todo, era él el herido. La molestia de ella no cabía allí. Obstinado, ignoró el enojo de ella. ¡No era su culpa! ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan en serio? Era él quien sentía que los brazos le temblaban sin motivo, quien sentía el kodachi rasgando su cuerpo. Ella no había sido víctima de nada, ¡que simplemente se limitara a curarlo!

Sasori chasqueó la lengua.

-Idiota.

Y Sakura alzó la mirada por una fracción de segundo al ver que no respondía. _¿Por qué tanta soberbia, Sasori-kun?,_ se sintió tentada de decirle, _luces hasta ofendido_. Y realmente esperaba que lo estuviera. Porque le había dicho idiota. No era para menos ¿verdad? Esperaba que por lo menos le importara su opinión sobre él, y se hubiera sentido herido al oír su palabra. De una u otra forma, si no era así, tenía otras ideas para lastimarlo. Tal vez no tan emocionalmente…

-Puedes llamar así a tus compañeritos de la academia genin, si gustas –gruñó él.

Ella hizo un increíble esfuerzo para no hundir los dedos en el corte con rudeza, robándole el grito de su vida. _Imbécil_.

-Estás, te recuerdo, –masculló llevándose una mano a las hebras rosadas para quitárselas del rostro- siendo sanado por una kunoichi que cursó en esa misma academia.

-Y que probablemente haya obtenido un título superior a partir de la ayuda de sus compañeros.

Sintió sus hombros tensarse con brusquedad.

Nadie la había ayudado. Había sido mérito _suyo_. ¿Por qué es que todos…?

-No estás siendo _prudente_, Sasori.

-¿Por qué no lo sería?

-Discutes con la misma persona que cuida de tus heridas.

Él suspiró.

-He estado peor. Y he sanado solo, Sakura.

Orgulloso. Soberbio. ¡La necesitaba! Solo deseaba que lo admitiera. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Simplemente pedirle que se quedara a ayudarle… No esperaba más de él. Pero no iba a complacerla. Chasqueó la lengua y continuó con su labor.

-No vayas a moverte.

-No tengo prisa.

Y con eso último, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a Sakura continuar sin ningún estorbo. Ella aún deseaba golpearle. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Se había comportado como un inútil al ir a Kumo tan despreocupado, no merecía menos que un insulto. Luego se ofendía. Y la insultaba. ¿Por qué la insultaba aquel imbécil? ¡Era todo culpa suya! ¡Cómo si le hubiera estado mintiendo! Era un idiota después de todo. O se había comportado como uno. Y no tenía derecho a negarlo. Hubiera sido tan simple que aceptara que era un imbécil y simplemente callara… Pero no. Quería replicar con la misma audacia. ¡Le había llamado genin! Desgraciado. No era ninguna recién graduada, y le molestaba sobremanera que se atreviera a acusarla de serlo. Podía hablar de recién graduados con alguien más, no con la misma nin-médico que le estaba salvando la vida. ¡Pero qué descaro! Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gruñir.

Pudieron pasar minutos, e incluso horas, para ella fue indiferente. El silencio lo consumió todo. Se sentía tan concentrada que el tiempo pareció simplemente detenerse. La herida mejoraba con facilidad, reconoció con alivio, y sin embargo algo le decía que no merecía esta vez ser curado. Por supuesto seguía ofendida por la crítica a sus conocimientos…

Notó que él suspiraba, con la mirada perdida en el techo. ¿Se estaba acaso tomando demasiado tiempo? Le daba igual. Volvió a suspirar. Y supo que era una prueba a su paciencia. Con rudeza, y fingiendo ignorar su juego, hundió los dedos en su piel.

Él gimió.

-¿Qué te…?

-Lo siento –se apresuró a decir.

Por supuesto que _no_ lo hacía.

Y nuevamente todo fue quietud.

En el profundo silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación, Sakura habló:

-¿Qué hacías en Kumogakure?

La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido al Akatsuki, quien automáticamente alzó la mirada, desde el trabajo de ella hacia su femenino rostro. Ella parecía demasiado concentrada como para notarlo.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

-Tengo derecho a saber por qué he de curarte, ¿no?-inquirió, audaz- ¿Por qué estabas allí?

No había nada que pudiera replicar. Sasori inspiró profundamente. Porque no tenía sentido comportarse hosco con ella, más cuando sus heridas estaban a su merced. Se relamió los labios…

-Yo…

Calló cuidadoso. Y ella le observó con disimulo, sin alzar la mirada por temor a que él no fuera a continuar. El Akasuna mantenía los ojos sobre el marco por el que la luz se filtraba.

-¿Sabías tú que el Kazekage y el Raikage de la generación anterior eran grandes amigos?-inquirió decidido, _desconcertándola_.

-No-musitó, casi deseando poder mirarle al rostro.

-Por años, el Raikage recorrió las calles de Suna en compañía del verdadero veterano, encantado con la apariencia de la ciudad del Kage. Por supuesto, asumo que la aldea de la arena es una novedad para otros, mas nosotros estamos acostumbrados a la inusual atmósfera -hizo una pausa- Apuesto a que también te despertó curiosidad la primera vez.

Casi sonrió, pero no le permitió notarlo. Según recordaba, la primera vez que pisó Suna no fue precisamente encantadora. Él continuó:

-En una de sus cuántas visitas, una… una pintura del museo de Suna pareció cautivarlo.

Entonces fue él quien **sonrió**, y ella no supo por qué. Y creyó poder sentir sus brazos temblar, en cólera o tristeza, mas no supo reconocerlo.

-Largas pinceladas, una de las obras más realistas de Suna. Era…maravillosa. Su autor no era muy conocido, pero aquel primer marco prometía mucho. El Raikage la recibió como regalo unos años luego… una vez que el autor murió.

Bajó la mirada torpemente, y las hebras rojizas le cubrieron los ojos, y parte de su expresión. Sakura contuvo el aire, aún confusa. Él no había dicho ni la mitad de la historia, y lo restante parecía divagar en su mente, como si realmente no deseara decirlo. Y aún así volvió a hablar, porque pareció sentirse obligado por alguna razón:

-¿Por qué crees que pinto? O ¿te has preguntado el por qué mi devoción al arte?

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho, _jamás_. Y su pregunta volvía a generarle curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Sasori.

Y sonrió.

_Silencio_.

-Mi padre… era un gran _artista_.

Las palabras se ordenaron en la mente de la de ojos jade, quien momentáneamente dejó caer sus manos sobre el cuerpo de él. Había asociado Kumo y Suna, ambas tierras, y a éstas con la obra de un artista. Luego a sí mismo con el arte. Finalmente a su padre con la misma palabra. Al comprenderlo, alzó la mirada lentamente. Y se topó con unos nostálgicos ojos miel, que automáticamente escaparon de ella.

-Lo siento… tanto -musitó lentamente.

-Es irónico que siendo él tan bueno con la pintura yo me aferrara tanto a otros estilos –suspiró- Pero juro que… jamás he sido capaz de igualarle.

En su mirada, creyó poder leer un contenido dolor, una nostalgia y frustración que jamás había notado en su tan despreocupado actuar. Casi como si se fuese a largar a llorar, -lo cual le enterneció sobremanera- se llevó una mano al rostro, fregando los ojos con disimulo y fingida molestia. Se pasó la mano por el rostro detenidamente, y eventualmente la quitó. Sakura seguía expectante a su llanto, su quiebre.

-Quería esa pintura para poder intentar imitarla. De pequeño, lo deseaba con tanto… fervor. Lo intenté, innumerables ocasiones, pero… nunca…

Eso bastó. No quiso que dijera más. Porque por primera vez el asunto no le generaba la curiosidad suficiente para… lastimarlo. No quería que continuara, comprendía claramente que cada palabra le recordaba a algo que esperaba poder dejar atrás alguna vez. Estaba bien.

-Comprendo.

Le interrumpió con un murmullo, que él alcanzó a oír después de todo. La miró, con profundos ojos inquisitivos, y ella le sonrió. Sin reparar en la herida, se acercó un poco más a su anatomía… Y con brazos suaves le abrazó. Temió, al principio, que fuera a alejarla, que rechazara su contacto, porque realmente no esperaba más; sin embargo, él se mantuvo inmóvil, reconfortándola. Nadie jamás creería el calor que el cuerpo de Sasori despedía, Sakura no lo habría imaginado. Su aroma, embriagador, mezclado con tierra y frutos de los más raros, la invitaba a aferrarse un poco más a él, a desear retenerlo por la eternidad. A pesar de que estaba a una altura ligeramente más alta que la de él por el simple hecho de estar sentada sobre una de sus piernas, dejar su mejilla reposar sobre los cabellos rojos y parte del costado izquierdo del rostro de él fue de lo más cómodo que jamás había hecho. Algo simplemente tan adorable que deseó poder repetirlo. Casi sentía el deseo de frotar su mejilla con la suavidad de sus cabellos, de percibir la textura con su piel. Él no hizo nada.

-¿Te duele?-musitó, repentinamente ella.

Él no respondió tampoco. De haber dicho él que sí, Sakura probablemente tampoco se habría alejado, tuvo que admitir. Inspiró profundamente cuando creyó que era suficiente. Probablemente, no estuviera reconfortándolo cómo deseaba, y su abrazo fuera antes que nada para… deleite propio. Sonrió para sí. Por supuesto que era para deleite suyo. Deseaba sentirlo cerca desde… hace rato. Qué egoísta. En su mayoría se había acercado porque siempre lo había querido, no porque su llanto la motivara.

Se hizo hacia atrás lentamente, quedando de rodillas. Después de todo…

Y entonces, sintió sus brazos envolver su cintura.

Al principio, se alarmó ante su repentino movimiento, y luego notó que se aferraba a su vientre con ambos ojos cerrados, con la expresión bañada en dolor. Fue… lo más dulce que jamás había visto. Con una suave sonrisa, nostálgica, le acarició el cabello. Le recordaba tanto a Naruto…

Sasori no tembló, como el rubio lo hacía. No jadeó con angustia tampoco. Si lloraba, Sakura no lo supo. Creyó que lo haría antes, pero finalmente jamás percibió nada que lo hiciera evidente. Tal vez un abrazo bastaba para presar su angustia. Se sintió útil. Al cabo de unos minutos, él hizo el agarre más suave. Y finalmente dejó caer ambos brazos. Ella comprendió.

Para su descontento, cuando se alejaron, no había prueba de su llanto. Ya nada. Ni siquiera una mueca de angustia. La expresión inescrutable, esta vez bañada en cierta ternura… Le observaba mucho más relajado.

-Ya casi termino con… eso –musitó para evitar el incómodo silencio.

Él asintió.

Antes de sentarse nuevamente sobre la pierna de él –con la cuál no fue demasiado considerada- se llevó ambas manos al cabello, para acomodar las hebras rosadas detrás de su oreja. Y él volvió a percatarse de un corte en su brazo.

-También estás herida.

Su primer error fue creer que no lo notaría. Desvió la mirada disgustada; no necesitaba que se lo recordara. Bufó.

-Ya me encargaré de eso.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

Le ignoró. Un poco más de chakra selló lo que restaba de la herida, generándole al pelirrojo un dolor similar al de un corte que le robó un gemido. La herida en su abdomen fue solo una cicatriz. Sakura sonrió orgullosa. _¿Por qué eres tan buena con esto?_ Se preguntó con profundo orgullo. Sasori leía la satisfacción en su rostro. Si su sonrisa había sido causada particularmente por el jadeo de dolor que le había robado, probablemente aquella mujer fuera algo sádica, o eso es lo que pensó. Y decidió que tal vez, sus heridas podía tratarlas…

-Creo que ya está –le oyó musitar- ¿estás bien?

-Sí –el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, sintiendo un extraño calor sobre su rostro. Sakura rió por lo bajo. Por supuesto que le había dolido…

En su descuido por girar el rostro descubrió algo –como si lo demás fuera poco- que le disgustó.

El costado izquierdo de su rostro se teñía lentamente en un espantoso morado, crecía desde su mandíbula peligrosamente hacia arriba, a pesar de que aún no había alcanzado la altura de su labio superior. Sakura se preguntó cómo es que se lo había hecho. Llevó su mano derecha hacia allí casi sin pensarlo, rozando cuidadosa con la yema de sus dedos su piel, su tersa piel. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su delicadeza, el contacto pareció disgustar a Sasori, quien ubicó su mano sobre la pequeña de la Haruno, y con cierta hosquedad la quitó de su rostro.

-¿Te duele?

Sakura tragó saliva.

-No, -masculló él con los ojos fijos en algún punto detrás de ella- está bien.

Siempre indiferente, soberbio y autosuficiente. Sakura sonrió. Probablemente el solo entreabrir los labios para respirar le generara un insoportable dolor en la mandíbula, mas no lo admitiría. A ella solo le generaba más ternura; y por eso insistió:

-Puedo aliviarlo.

Intentó volver a alzar la mano, él volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre su antebrazo. Forcejearon. Ella desistió.

-Te lo agradezco.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que tendría mucho más que agradecerle si le quitara aquel espantoso morado del rostro, sin embargo sonrió, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso escarlata.

-¿Qué cosa?

Él no respondió.

¿Se refería a las heridas? No pudo evitar sentir ternura. Le había ayudado aquella vez, y no dudaría en hacerlo una vez más. Le parecía que él… lo valía tanto. Le generaba una indescriptible curiosidad, una necesidad que no creía haber sentido jamás, un sentimiento de conformidad abrasador. Sentía que cada vez que lo veía había algo más que conocer, saber, y ella lo quería saber todo. ¿Tenían razones las malas decisiones que había tomado? Si era tan estúpidamente noble como se mostraba ¿por qué? ¿por qué Akatsuki? Por alguna razón, había decidido en secreto que deseaba ser ella quien le ayudara a trazar un nuevo futuro, a mostrarles a todos que… puede ser diferente. Él podía serlo. Pero nadie jamás lo habría visto a pesar de ser evidente; naturalmente, nadie ve el potencial de las personas, las esencias verdaderamente bondadosas. Ella creía haber visto algo así detrás de toda esa amargura y frialdad. Quería verlo… _feliz_.

-Todo.

Esa sola palabra le aceleró el corazón.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, y le sonrió con inusual timidez. Él observó por una fracción de segundo la mano de ella afirmándose sobre su muslo, y la imperceptible inclinación de su anatomía hacia la de él. Sonrió, entre soberbio y dulce, Sakura no pudo decirlo. Y se observaron durante unos segundos. Creyó poder perderse en aquellos ojos miel, en la profundidad de él que jamás había explorado. Su mano, sus dedos, envolviendo su pálido antebrazo despedían un calor encantador. Pero no quiso bajar la mirada para apreciarlo; prefería solo mirarlo. Mirar sus **ojos**. Él parecía tan anonado como ella. Tenía los labios entreabiertos. Sakura creía poder percibir su aliento, cálido, rozar su rostro. Sus ojos jade viajaron velozmente hacia sus labios, con vergüenza los alejó; él pareció no notarlo. El pecho de la Haruno se comprimía con cada segundo, a medida que el deseo de disminuir, tan solo un poco, la distancia entre ambos crecía en su anatomía, como una desesperante corriente que le incitaba a acercarse. Solo un poco.

-Deberías… cuidarte un poco más.

-Lo sé.

Su réplica fue escueta, mas no creía que le molestaría a él. Estúpidamente perdida en su mirada fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar. Llegó a la conclusión de que podría pasar horas observándole de aquella manera; sin detenerse en su nariz, ni sus labios, ningún otro rasgo más que sus ojos. Solo eso. Jamás creyó sentirse tan cerca de Sasori, no física pero emocionalmente. Se sentía conectada a él por algo que… no estaba segura de cómo llamar. Deseaba que… él también lo _sintiera_.

Y tal vez si lo sintió.

O estuvo por hacerlo.

Porque en la intimidad que aquella situación proponía Sakura creyó comprenderlo, completamente. Y estaba casi segura de que él también comenzaba a descifrar cada rincón de su corazón. Todo única y simplemente a partir de la mirada del otro.

Pero aquello requería tranquilidad. El silencio en el que estaban sumidos. Y…

-¡Sasori no danna!

La intromisión fue tan brusca, que Sakura se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad, espantada en un principio.

-¡Sasori no danna!

Y la atmósfera, de profunda tranquilidad, se perdió.

El rubio, inquieto, enfocaba la vista con dificultad, Sakura lo notó; agitó su mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Konoha! ¿Qué tal todo? -inquirió, exaltado- ¿Y las heridas de mi danna?

Se arrodillaba, exagerado, a un lado de ambos, y buscaba con desesperación la mano del pelirrojo cuando Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Apretó con fervor los pálidos dedos de Sasori y los llevó hacia su pecho, con una clara dramatización de un orgullo y emoción que no sentía. Fingió quitarse una lágrima de la mejilla, y con la misma mano le dio una palmada en el rostro al Akasuna. Éste arqueó una ceja.

-¡Sabía que aún no morirías, danna!

La sola idea de que en algún momento lo hubiera considerado hizo que Sasori se sintiera irritado.

-También confiaba en ti, Konoha, ¡siempre supe que tú eras la única que podría curar a mi danna!

-A Sasori y a quien sea, _Iwagakure_.

Deidara sonrió, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, aceptándolo. La Haruno jamás se sintió tan halagada. Y el pelirrojo suspiró. Probablemente, de entre todas las personas que jamás había conocido, Deidara siempre era la más _inoportuna_. Por supuesto, Tobi le pisaba los talones. Solo hizo falta que entrara para que empezara a escupir estupideces. Le miró interrogante:

-¿Sucede algo, Deidara?

-Oh, bueno…

Inspiró profundamente.

-Tenemos… algunos problemas. Menores, por supuesto, pero necesitaba avisarles. Ya sabes, en caso de que los niños de Konoha me humillen en una pelea… Necesitan saberlo.

-Explícate –masculló el Akasuna, despeinándose ligeramente el cabello de la nuca- tu imprecisión me…

-Vienen… hacia aquí.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tus compañeros, _Konoha_.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Probablemente me detesten, lo sé. No lo hacen como yo misma, así que ténganme algo de compasión. Estas vacaciones estuve algo ocupada, sé que no es excusa pero tenía que decirlo, mi ordenador murió unas tres veces -desgracia, lo sé- y el progreso de esta historia lo perdí la misma cantidad de oportunidades. Tenía el capítulo 12 escrito para antes de Navidad. No lo creerán ¡pero juro que sí! Me sentía tan frustrada con el hecho de que ninguna de las veces que quise reescribirlo quedaba bien que llegué a negarme completamente. Sigo sin estar conforme. Sin embargo, no puedo tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo más. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Espero, sinceramente, que les agrade el capítulo y que, a pesar de no estar al nivel de los otros -mi perspectiva- puedan aceptarlo como parte de la historia y comprendan la importancia que tiene D:**

**Por otro lado, tengo que admitir que cada vez estoy más entusiasmada con el NaruSaku. Escribí uno hace poco, el cual también terminé, me preguntaba, ¿qué parejas les atraen para un futuro fic? Normalmente, trabajo mucho con Sakura, es mi personaje femenino preferido y la única, creo, que me atrae a la hora de escribir. ¿Parejas que aprueben con ella? :D ¿Cuántos de ustedes leerían... un NaruSaku?:3**

**Además de eso, no sé qué tanto tengo para decir. Prometo intentar esforzarme para actualizar más seguido, ¡realmente lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto! Siempre me disculpo pero... espero comprendan que soy sincera D:**

**Por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Necesito saber cuántos de mis lectores recuerdan este SasoSaku...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Muren: ¡Hola! Lamento mucho lo de tu pc, hemos afrontado lo mismo u.u También te deseé una feliz navidad cuando leí este review, es algo tarde para decirlo. Adoro también a Sasori, y ¡el hecho de que no puedan estar juntos es definitivamente la razón por la que los desee juntos tanto! Comparto tus sentimientos por Deidara, por supuesto. Cuidate! Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo :D**

**ImaginaryTrouble: ¡Hola! Sé que es mucha espera, y no me imagino lo que has pensado este último tiempo, de verdad lo siento. Me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido, pero he estado teniendo tantos problemas con mi redacción e inspiración... Ojalá te alegres de ver este capítulo ya. Cuidate!**

**Denisse: Deidi pasión, por supuesto. Es definitivamente, un personaje del que leerás un fic, lo prometo. Hidan merece tu amor, ¡acéptalo! Tobi es bueno, lo sé. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado, cariño.**

**Carlita: ¡Hola! Bueno, no sé si sentí pena por Naruto, definitivamente el no hacerle caso es algo que Sakura acostumbra, él tampoco lo sufre luego de tanto tiempo xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Siento haberme tardado!**

**Sirone Aphrody: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n Es bueno que hayas retomado, espero que aún sigas la historia. Deidara es por supuesto maravilloso, y Sasori simplemente encantador. Ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Xiime: ¡Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya alegrado *-* de verdad. Gracias por comprender. Seguidores de Never Too Late siempre serán bienvenidos a los demás fics, así que... ¡te agradezco leer éste! Deidara definitivamente se ha ganado mi amor con esto último, espero también el tuyo. He aquí la continuación. ¡Dime qué opinas!**

**Ki: ¿Qué tal? :) Bueno, amé, definitivamente, tu dedicación para escribir una lista de lo que te gustaría ver en el fic. Responderé a cada punto. Comenzando por el principio; bueno, Sakura definitivamente siente una innegable atracción hacia Sasuke, es decir dios, ¿quién no? Lo reconoce como a un amigo, pero todos tenemos uno de aquellos que definitivamente hace que de vez en cuando fantaseemos. No prometo nada con lo de enamorarse él o no... Por supuesto, el punto tres también lo he pensado. Pero desencaja bastante con lo que he comenzado a escribir. ¡Tal vez en el próximo fic! Confórmate por favor con Deidara :) Supongo con lo siguiente, que no he hecho muy claro el vínculo de Tsunade y Sakura, prometo trabajar más con eso pronto. 6. ¿Hubo hoy suficiente SasoSaku?x3 Prometo más. Con respecto a ellos sospechando, sí, pero en el sigueinte capítulos Sakura y Deidara harán algo genial. Ya verás. Finalmente, sí. Tobi aparecerá más seguido para hacernos felices :D Me alegra que te guste el fic, y el resto de las parejas con las que he trabajado. PROMETO, definitivamente, un GaaSaku. Te agradezco mucho el que me hables sobre Never Too Late, aún siento que amo ese fic, y adoro escuchar de lectores que se sintieron cautivados por él *-* Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D**

**nubechan: Espero, realmente, que te haya gustado :') Lamento mucho la tardanza. ¡Cuidate!**

**renadadas: ¿Hola? Ojalá éste capítulo te guste :D**


	13. Sin Justificación

_**Todo por ti**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sin Justificación_**

**___._**

**___._**

**___._**

**L**a simple oración le robó el aliento. Sintió el corazón latir apresurado, y el pulso temblar. Si Sasuke y Naruto la encontraban allí… No es como si fuera a encontrar una excusa creíble. Lo deducirían sin problema alguno. Y tenía la sospecha de que entonces ninguna razón valdría para ellos.

_Cuidas de él, tal como de __**nosotros**__. Somos __**tus**__ amigos. Él tu __**enemigo**__. Intenta matarnos. ¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?_

Tal vez era verdad. No había justificaciones válidas.

Sakura supo que solo bastaba que atravesaran el umbral de la puerta para que el concepto que llevaban sus dos mejores amigos sobre ella cambiara, radicalmente. Palabras serían _insignificantes_, y un quiebre en la cercana relación _inminente_.

¿La entregarían acaso? ¿O guardarían el secreto por ella? De guardarlo, ¿la ignorarían? ¿O solo Sasuke lo haría? ¿Podría, realmente, Naruto perdonarla? ¿O estaría demasiado perturbado para hacerlo? Su mejor amiga del lado de aquellos que intentaban matarlo, ¿creería acaso que realmente tenía intenciones de venderlo a Akatsuki? ¿Podría… confiar en ella? La respuesta abandonó sus labios en forma de palabras, un monosílabo que sonó como un suave susurro adolorido.

_No_.

Su propia mano, descansando sobre un herido muslo, comenzó a temblar, ascendiendo lentamente por sus delgados brazos hacia sus hombros. Su cuerpo preso por el incesante, y casi imperceptible, movimiento.

Un rostro relajado, y confiado, se presentó frente a ella. El rubio de cuclillas, entre Sasori y ella ahora, le sonrió. La expresión de Sakura dejó entrever cierta sorpresa, sin embargo un tanto de curiosidad.

-¿Corres rápido, _Konoha_?

Sus ojos azules chispeaban, a la expectativa, llenos de emoción. La Haruno no lo comprendió, pero aún así asintió, y la sonrisa de él se _ensanchó._

-Si nos vamos ahora nos alejaremos lo suficiente de Sasori no danna. Nadie sospechará nada.

Deidara pareció verse tentado de tomar sus manos, Sakura las extendió, y él se puso de pie jalándola hacia arriba.

-Deidara…

-¿Cómo estás, danna? ¿Crees que si te encuentran…?

-Si haces bien tu _trabajo_ no lo harán.

El pelirrojo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, para observar un par de ojos azules. Sakura no despegaba los suyos de las heridas recién curadas. Repentinamente, él la miró. Y ella se mantuvo en silencio, consciente de su horrorizada expresión. Sasori pareció decidir ignorarla.

-¿Y tú dudarías de mí?

Le oyó reír.

-¿Me darás razones para dudar?

La sonrisa, no tan común y claramente divertida de él, le provocó otra. Le vio agitarse el cabello ligeramente, y repasar las cicatrices de las heridas con la yema de los dedos, cual niño curioso que aparenta ir a quitarla con la uña. Siguió con ojos cautelosos sus pasos, pero él no lo hizo. Y Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza al recordar que no era tan estúpido. O no lo **suficiente** para eso.

Imbécil de sobra para otras _cosas_…

-Como si fuese posible dudar de _mí_.

Se echó las hebras rubias hacia atrás, y desvió la mirada indignado. Sasori no se inmutó.

-Mejor cállate y dedica la energía a curar esas heridas, sí.

El Akasuna arqueó ligeramente ambas cejas.

-Solo para que… puedas intentar rozarme el rostro con los débiles puños pronto, danna.

Lucía tan arrogante y confiado, como si realmente pensase que era capaz de huir de sus golpes. Por otro lado, Sasori parecía indignado, y sin embargo resignado; ¿él no tocarle? Deidara _moriría_ bajo sus manos cuando tuviera la oportunidad de mover su cuerpo correctamente.

-Espero que tengas aquel autoestima cuando me veas completamente restaurado.

-Tranquilo, danna, no dudaré entonces. El talento es algo que no se pierde.

Sakura les miró divertida; una suave risa abandonó sus labios ante la mueca de Sasori. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar al rubio ganar, y sin embargo sabía que no estaba seguro de _qué_ replicar.

-Talento como el tuyo no es talento.

-Calla, _hijo_, calla.

-Cuando le roces el cabello a Itachi estarás a mi **nivel.**

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron ligeramente; y fue obvio que Sasori acababa de tocar el tema que no se debía mencionar.

Y luego hubo silencio.

Y Sakura notó que Deidara pensaba seriamente sus siguientes palabras, supuso que sería sumamente despectivo, y que se pasaría por primera vez de la raya con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo…

-¡FUE UN GENJUTSU! Sasori, ¡FUE UN GENJUTSU!

Agitó sus brazos con indignación, escandaloso, comportándose claramente como aquel niño que intentaba reprimir en presencia de los demás. El pelirrojo lucía indiferente a su capricho, Sakura intentaba contener la risa.

-Cualquiera sabe que un enemigo puede poseer un dojutsu.

-¡No tenía idea de qué mierda era el _sharingan_!

-Entonces perdiste por no saber que había muchos _mejores_ que tú con los que podrías toparte.

-¿CÓMO SABER QUE NO PODÍA MIRARLE A LOS OJOS?

Su expresión, desesperada, le robó la primera risa a ella.

-Nadie mira a los ojos durante una pelea.

-He allí el problema, genio, ¡no estábamos peleando!

-No, solo habíamos ido a _raptarte_, si gustas.

-No se me ocurrió que…

-No hay excusas. Perdiste frente a Itachi.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua.

-Ese Uchiha lo sabe todo. ¿Quién no caería frente a él?

Sasori se mantuvo en **silencio**.

-¿Has peleado contra él? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime, danna!

Ni _una palabra_.

-¡Maldito infeliz, que me cuentes!

Un suspiro.

El rubio se puso de cuclillas.

-De verdad… ¿peleaste con él?

Batía las pestañas. Parecía extrañamente afligido.

Sasori inmutable.

-Sí, desgraciado, ¡le partiste el culo y nunca me lo dijiste!

Giró el rostro lentamente, hasta clavar sus ojos miel en él, y simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido. Luego alzó la mirada, con la misma expresión serena, y Sakura lo comprendió sin necesidad de una palabra.

-Iwagakure…

Deidara le miró.

-Mejor vámonos. O alguien más va a partirle el culo a tu danna.

A Sasori pareció disgustarle el comentario, sin embargo se limitó a hacer una mueca de fastidio; ni un comentario. Ella notó su dominio sobre la situación, y a su vez la incomodidad de él, y con ella se regocijó. Acababa de encontrar la primera ocasión en la que la réplica de él no cabía.

_Me toca a mí_.

Deidara compartió la ofensa del comentario hacia el pelirrojo, y por lo tanto rió con descaro. Se puso de pie, ignorando la mueca del otro, y le regaló una sonrisa a la Haruno.

-Kami-sama no lo permita.

Se pasó la mano por el largo cabello rubio, y finalmente suspiró. Sakura arqueó una ceja ante su apariencia relajada.

-Vámonos ya.

Él asintió energético.

-Hasta después, Sasori no danna.

-Hmph, Deidara.

Fue él el primero en caminar hacia el umbral, sin detenerse ni un segundo más en el otro Akatsuki. A la de cabellos rosados pareció tomarle más tiempo alejarse. Notó que la luz se filtraba por la puerta ahora abierta, e iluminaba con algo más de claridad el interior del lugar, así también el rostro del pelirrojo. Le miró consternada, y estiró inconscientemente su diestra hacia él, como si deseara tomarle la mano…

Sasori se la tomó.

-Nos veremos después, Sakura.

Ella no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Fue unos segundos que le tomó asimilarlo, segundos que disfrutó del calor que él desprendía de su mano. Cálido. Pestañeó, y se tambaleó ligeramente, y notó que él la mirada con suavidad y cautela. Y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Es una promesa.

Sintió la necesidad de aclarárselo, hizo un poco más de presión en la pálida mano de él, y luego se echó a correr, detrás del rubio que ya había abandonado la estancia. El corazón latiendo con velocidad.

Le había tomado la mano.

A ella.

A unos pasos delante, el de Iwagakure se volvió hacia ella. Y, con un corto gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que le siguiese.

Los pies de Deidara eran, a pesar de que ella jamás los había tenido en cuenta, increíbles. Era sumamente veloz. Mucho más de lo que jamás creyó que lo sería. Le recordaba vagamente a Sasuke, y le hacía pensar en Naruto. Casi debía concentrarse para seguir sus pies. Sin duda, otro superdotado. Sakura comenzó a pensar que todos los que la rodeaban lo eran…

Corrieron, por unos minutos. Al paso de Deidara aquello fue más de lo que Sakura jamás recorrería a voluntad. Y entonces se detuvieron, allí, casi en un punto medio entre el lugar que, calcularon, se encontrarían ellos y el escondite del otro Akatsuki.

El viento, fresco, agitaba los cabellos de ambos, y le causaba cierto frío a ella. Deidara parecía indiferente. Las copas de los árboles se movían eventualmente, y el extraño aspecto, de inquebrantable paz, parecía irónico. Antes del ataque, todo siempre estaba sumido en un profundo silencio; silencio que luego desaparecía con brusquedad. En el camino de tierra, rodeado por césped y altos árboles, la paz esperaba ser desafiada.

Lo harían ellos.

Los ojos jade siguieron distraídos a una mariposa, anaranjada, que se detenía a mitad del camino lentamente. Sin hacer un solo movimiento la observó, al igual que él. Todo tan calmo… Era una pena que un lugar tan precioso fuese a ser testigo de una espantosa batalla que, deducía, comenzaría un Uchiha.

Entonces comprendió algo que no había atravesado su cabeza hasta ese instante.

-Deidara,-musitó con sorpresa, como si recién acabara de comprenderlo todo- ¡somos unos imbéciles!

El rubio alzó la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Konoha?

El lugar, en perfectas condiciones. El césped verde, los árboles de pie, animados, y la fresca brisa compañera del ambiente más pacífico con el que jamás se había topado.

-Se supone que hemos estado…peleando –masculló- ¡Nuestro encuentro debió haber dejado algún cambio sobre el terreno! Nadie creería que…

Tratándose sobre ellos dos, aquello era algo evidente. Él, un rubio con una afición por todo aquello que explota, debía de destrozar el lugar de la batalla, ¡era eso lo único que sabía hacer! Y ella, con una fuerza descomunal, encontraba en su habilidad física su mayor arma. ¿Qué más podían hacer si no era destrozarlo todo? Cuando Sasuke y Naruto los alcanzaran, y no encontraran nada… ¿Serían capaces de creer que habían estado luchando? La respuesta no fue ni siquiera digna de meditarse. No.

El de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza, y luego soltó una risa.

-Si eso te preocupa, tengo muchas soluciones en mente, Konoha, hum.

¿**Soluciones**?

Deidara se carcajeó ante su mueca de confusión, descaradamente, y aquello solo incrementó la duda en ella. Cerró los ojos, como si le sorprendiese que ella se preocupara por aquellas cosas insignificantes, y en su diestra el arcilla comenzó a moldearse.

-¿Qué se supone que…?

-Aléjate, ¿si? Sasori no danna no me perdonaría que hiriera a su chica de Konoha…

Y pronto una de sus cuántas criaturas de arcilla, de tamaño descomunal, se erguía a su lado, y agitaba unas largas alas. Sakura se hizo hacia atrás, casi alarmada, y volvió a observarlo reír.

**Su** chica de Konoha…

Por supuesto, sonaba bien. Aunque no del todo. ¿Por qué es que no podía ser Sakura y ya? Por otro lado, el adjetivo posesivo, que la ligaba a Sasori, se le hizo bastante _agradable._

-Sabrás, Konoha, que lo que pides no representa ningún problema para mí…

Lucía arrogante y soberbio, tan seguro que a ella misma le inspiraba confianza. Comenzó, con maestría, sobre su creación –que volaba en círculos sobre la Haruno- a regar el lugar con pequeñas bolitas de arcilla; siempre cuidadoso de que ninguna quedara cerca de ella parecía calcular el lugar en el que las mismas caerían. Solo una, que rebelde se acercó a ella, le dio a Sakura le posibilidad de apreciar su verdadera forma, enseñándose como una pequeña araña. _Curioso_. El terreno se llenó de las mismas y, para el momento en el que la de ojos jades alzó la mirada, Deidara ya alzaba su mano con sus dedos índice y anular alzados.

-Verás hoy de lo que soy capaz.

-¿De verdad?

Sakura batió las pestañas. Él sonrió arrogante. Nuevamente.

-¡Katsu!

A su alrededor, se generaron pequeñas explosiones. Se inquietó en un principio, dando un pequeño brinco con las primeras; el resto fue solo en cuestión de segundos. Deidara reía con cada uno de sus chillidos. Las pequeñas explosiones generaron algo de humo, la elevación del polvo, dificultándole un poco la vista.

Y entonces captó su verdadera intención con las pupilas dilatadas.

Espantada, esquivó la primera bola de arcilla que, descaradamente, él lanzó hacia ella, y corrió con desesperación cuando le vio tomar más. Parecía divertido con su esfuerzo, y el extraño desconcierto que la embriagaba.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Defiéndete, Konoha!

Lo gritó como si fuera de lo más _obvio_, de hecho lo era, particularmente si se omitía el hecho de que llevaban poco tiempo siendo **amigos**.

Un Akatsuki atacándole… por supuesto que era lógico defenderse. El asunto era que _Deidara_ era aquel Akatsuki, y que hasta hace no más de dos minutos ambos estaban defendiendo un mismo propósito.

Cuando el ave de él se acercó de manera estrepitosa hacia ella, casi haciéndole sentir las largas alas quebrando el aire, chilló.

-Vamos, no seas dramática, hum. Estoy _probándote_.

-¿Probándome? Deidara, limitate a…

Sintió la pequeña escultura del rubio rozar su mejilla.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Trastabilló, y allí cayó de espaldas. Deidara se le acercó un poco más de lo que debía, y Sakura volvió a gritar, espantada, con la bestia rozándole las piernas. Se removió, ahora con cierta desesperación. Y él soltó una risa.

-¿Tan rápido, Konoha?

Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

_No aún_.

-Creí que podía esperar un poco más de ti…

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Me atacaste sin aviso previo!

-El enemigo no anticipa sus movimientos.

-¿Enemigo? No seas estúpido.

-Lo siento, Konoha…-se carcajeó entonces.

-No lo sientes.

-Incluso si te lo hubiera dicho sería así… Tu habilidad no se compara con la mía.

-Tú y yo sabemos que soy más fuerte que tú.

-Enséñame.

Sonrió. Sakura jamás encontró las incitaciones de un enemigo tan atractivas. Tan pronto como intentó ponerse de pie, el ave se hizo hacia atrás, junto con su enemigo. Deidara saltó luego, con los ojos fijos en ella, analizándola. Casi orgullosa de que él le pidiese su participación, confiando en que sería de ayuda, tomó sus guantes. Se puso ambos, con exquisita suavidad, sin desviar la mirada de la del de ojos azules. Y una vez que se hubo puesto ambos, se quitó el cabello del rostro, el cual el viento había revuelto con ligereza. Sonrió antes de echar a correr, directo hacia él:

-Así… ¡es como yo lo hago!

El rubio tuvo que saltar, alarmado, cuando el suelo sobre el que se detenía se quebraba bruscamente, por poco hundiéndolo. A lo primero que se aferró fue su propia ave, a pesar de que resbaló la primera vez que intentó tomarla, fue entonces que la misma pasó por debajo de sus pies, estabilizándolo. Así se alzó en el aire.

-¡Cuidado, loca!

Y Sakura rió divertida.

El ave de arcilla dejó al rubio sobre la rama de un árbol, casi de frente a ella, y la Haruno contó los segundos necesarios para volver a atacar. Deidara amasaba en su diestra.

Justo antes de que terminara, Sakura volvió a correr hacia él.

Y partió limpiamente el tronco del árbol donde él esperaba.

Y Deidara chilló.

-Querías que me lo tomara en serio.

-No tanto, Konoha…-el rubio soltó otra risa- No entiendo qué haces aquí con esa fuerza.

-Aún no me ascienden a jounin. Por eso me encargo de estúpidos como ustedes…

Él captó el juego en sus palabras. Lanzó con precisión las pequeñas bolas de arcilla, y esperó paciente que se acercaran para hacerlas explotar; Sakura evitándolas con cierta dificultad. Mientras él intentaba acercarse para hacer el ataque más efectivo, ella le imitaba para quebrar el suelo donde se posaba. Deidara saltaba con habilidad cada vez que ella golpeaba la tierra con el puño. Parecía sincronizado. Porque ninguno salía dañado en ningún aspecto, y cada vez que el primero terminaba de hacer su jugada el segundo replicaba con maestría.

Fue cuando la respiración de él comenzó a fallar, que ambos se detuvieron. Y el terreno que previamente había resultado maravilloso era ya un desastre a sus ojos.

Él comenzó a reír. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

-Solo hay algo que debemos hacer para que esto termine por resultar realista –indicó llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué cosa, Konoha?

-No estamos heridos.

El de Iwa comprendió todo sin necesidad de una aclaración.

Procurando pisar donde el suelo se mantenía estable, atravesando la densa nube de polvo que ella había levantado, e intentando acompasar su respiración, caminó hacia ella. Una vez que se la encontró, casi en las mismas condiciones, es decir igual de agitada, se pasó la palma de la mano por la mejilla, removiendo la tierra que se había aferrado a su sudor. Sakura sonrió relajada.

-Golpéame.

-Temo que lo lamentes.

-Veamos qué sucede.

Lo dijo con la mayor de las calmas, lo cual inquietó a Sakura sobremanera, porque parecía ignorar que era ella misma quien acababa de destrozar el suelo donde se mantenían de pie. Si Deidara era masoquista, entonces no era bueno ocultándolo, porque ofrecerle su rostro a la Haruno era casi un intento de suicidio.

Se mantuvo quieto. Y Sakura dudó. Él cerró los ojos. Y luego chilló.

Maldijo por lo bajo, cuatro, cinco veces, cubriéndose el rostro con las largas manos. Sakura temió haberle quebrado algo.

-Perra,-musitó entre risas- ¿lo hiciste con chakra?

Sakura pestañeó. Sí, ¡lo había hecho! Él parecía haberlo percibido.

-Kami-sama, ¡Lo siento!-se llevó apenada las manos al rostro, con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos abiertos.

¡Pero qué estúpida!

-No lo noté, de hecho estoy tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que… ni siquiera pensé que podría dañarte de esa manera, es decir, ya no golpeo sin chakra y…-las excusas abandonaron sus labios apresuradas.

-Olvídalo –concluyó él con otra risa.

-Hazlo tú.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

-¿El qué?

-Golpéame.

-No voy a hacerlo, Konoha.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Que no!

-¡Vamos Deidara!

-No.

-Tengo que parecer herida. Inténtalo.

Él bufó. Y fue ella quien cerró los ojos. Y, entonces, cuando sintió sus nudillos golpear su pálida mejilla, le regaló una sonrisa. Acababa de golpearle, y aún así le sonreía. Probablemente pareciera ilógico, pero no lo era para ella. Después de todo, el concepto que llevaba de lo ilógico parecía estar siempre completamente erróneo, desde el instante en el que contra toda lógica salvó a su enemigo. Sin justificación alguna. ¿Por qué sonreía en aquel instante? No lo sabía. Tal vez porque jamás creyó que Deidara podría agradarle tanto.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, cuidando de la zona herida, sin emitir un solo sonido. Y observó cuidadosa la roja mejilla del rubio.

-Luces deplorable.

-Somos dos.

.

.

.

-Naruto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Tsk, ¡deja todo eso para después, Teme!

El rubio aceleró el paso. El aire le faltaba, escaso, y las piernas le dolían –porque estaba casi seguro de que ese infeliz de Tobi le había quebrado algo- y apenas podía mover la mandíbula por la patada que había recibido minutos atrás. Todo el dolor físico era demasiado, pensar que Sasuke deseaba hablarle le generaba dolor de cabeza, y querría ahorrárselo por el momento; ya era demasiado sufrimiento.

El Uchiha bufó.

-Como quieras.

-¿Tú crees que ella esté cerca?

Los ojos ónix se fijaron al frente, donde percibieron a unos kilómetros una inmensa cantidad de polvo, que le dificultaba la vista de lo siguiente del paisaje. Si Sakura no estaba ahí, entonces no estaría en ningún lugar.

-Tal vez ahí.

-Deseo que esté bien, Teme.

-Lo está.

-¿Por qué siempre se mete en aprietos? Le pedí que se quedara con nosotros, 'ttebayo. ¿Es que ni siquiera cuando hablo de forma racional me escuchan?

-Tal sea la costumbre.

Y a pesar de que se limitó a replicar eso, generando cierta molestia en el Uzumaki, algo le decía a Sasuke que había algo más que el simple hecho de ignorar la palabra de Naruto.

_Y deseaba saberlo_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Luego de otra cantidad algo larga de tiempo, ¡tengo el capítulo trece! No se detengan a pensar que es el número de la mala suerte -a pesar de que probablemente esa sea una de las razones por las que me tomó tanto tiempo redactarlo- y tengan en mente que... ¡es otra parte de la historia! Finalmente, aquí está. Insisto, me está tomando algo de tiempo redactar para Todo por ti -principalmente- y no estoy segura de la razón, creo que todo esto de la pelea me está frustrando un poco. Tan pronto como acabe con esto, espero poder sentirme más motivada. **

**Más allá de todo eso, ¿Les gustó? Yo estoy bastante conforme. Me agrada la situación, la idea, aunque estoy un tanto triste con la redacción, siendo que la encontré algo... extraña para ser mía. No sé si mala, pero siento que podría haberme esforzado un poco más. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Con respecto a los personajes y el desarrollo, creo que este capítulo está básicamente hecho para todos aquellos que están de acuerdo conmigo y piensan que Deidara es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a este fic -luego de los protagonistas- xD La primera parte, de la cual estoy bastante orgullosa, me hizo reafirmar la idea de un fic con Deidara de protagonista. ¿DeiSaku? Diganme qué les atraería ver. Por otro lado, el momento en el que Sasori le toma la mano fue simplemente para dejar conformes a quienes esperan con ansias algo de SasoSaku, y es que está siendo muy leve por el momento. Lo he dicho varias veces, y lo seguiré diciendo, para quienes lean mis fics, el desarrollo para la pareja siempre es algo lento, y es que es absurdo -según yo- que se amen solo porque sí y sin nada de por medio. Siempre es a base de ligeros roces, hasta casi el final -soy algo cruel xD- que es cuando terminan por _estar juntos_. En fin, ojalá no se les haga aburrido solo por eso.**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL.**

**Itami-chan: No estoy segura de haber leído un review tuyo, pero en todo caso, ¡te agradezco finalmente haberme hecho saber que te agrada la historia! Me alegra saber que la has estado siguiendo por tanto tiempo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto; es bueno saber que te gustó a pesar de la espera. ¡Gracias! Nos leemos.**

**ImaginaryTrouble: ¡Hola! Disfruto mucho tus reviews, tengo que decirlo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, de verdad. Estoy feliz de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. Volví a tardarme, espero puedas comprenderlo, simplemente puedo prometerte que no tengo intenciones de dejar la historia inconclusa, por más tiempo que me tome redactar cada capítulo. El ItaSaku ya ha sido escrito xD no estoy segura de si dejaste un review, en todo caso, lo contestaré después. En fin, ¡gracias! Cuidate.**

**Carlita: Siento mucho haberme tardado, pero puede sestar segura de que no pienso dejar este fic :) Sasori ha de ser, dejame decirte, uno de mis personajes preferidos de Naruto. ¿No lo amas?*-* Estoy de acuerdo con que pensar que Naruto podría enterarse es espantoso, pero ya veremos qué sucede. Definitivamente, no creo que haya una persona capaz de tomar un lado aquí xD Nos leemos.**

**Denisse: ÁMALO, ÁMALO. ¿Valió la pena la espera? Es un milagro que lo digas. JAJAJAJAJ; estoy segura de que Deidara ha gastado más crédito que nadie con esa compañía, pero ya ves que siempre hay alguien inoportuno en mis fics. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Tsuki: Amamos a Sasori, sí. Definitivamente, envidio tu pijama y tu taza. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. No se me habría ocurrido tomar ese camino porque, como decis, muchos lo hicieron y no me interesa intentar algo tan trillado. Es decir, si vas a tomar una idea vieja, solo queda hacerlo mejor, de otra forma es un fracaso. Y no estoy segura de poder hacerlo mejor que otros autores, así que simplemente decidí maquinar algo diferente. Las deciciones que deberá tomar Sakura a lo largo de la historia serán todas de este calibre, así que aún me pregunto qué es lo que hará. Esperar a ver lo que sigue solo nos queda. Ojalá te haya gustado :D**

**Xiime: Es una fortuna que no hayas caído en una depresión por mi culpa xD Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, esperaré siempre ansiosa tu opinión entonces. Con respecto al capítulo, estoy segura de que Deidara contaba los segundos para empezar a gritar e irrumpir en el ambiente. El abrazo fue algo un tanto improvisado, pero me alegra que haya sido algo dulce para la mayoría. Espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado.**

**Ki: ¡Me alegra saber que estás tan conforme con el fic! :') Estoy feliz de que creas que ésta es una de las buenas dentro de tantas malas, siendo que yo misma he sufrido buscando una buena historia con Sasori como protagonista. No creo que tengas que agradecerme por haber actualizado, te agradezco yo por haber espero por el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Abril Alice N: ¡Hola! ¿Es bueno que haya sido tan intenso?x3 Deidara diciendo cariño ha de ser lo más perfecto que pude haber imaginado, de verdad. Todos nos hemos preocupado por Sasori, tengo que admitirlo. Pero prometo que estará bien. ¿Leíste ya el capítulo anterior? ¿Te gustó?*-***


	14. Carente de Lógica

_**Todo por ti**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Carente de Lógica**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**oprimero que oyó, fue a la distancia, el crujir de las ramas de los árboles. Escuchaba el quiebre del aire, la distancia siendo acortada. No tenía el mejor de los oídos, pero estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para adelantarse a las acciones tan solo unos segundos. Se movió, inquieta, observó el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos, y luego a Deidara, quien tan solo…

_Saltó sobre ella_.

Con las manos apoyadas en los pequeños hombros de la Haruno, Deidara se impulsó hacia adelante, echándola hacia atrás. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su espalda debió haber chocado contra el suelo, eso esperaba, pero en el instante en el que se preparó para aquel impacto, se sintió caer sobre algo mucho más suave que la tierra. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo las palmas de unas manos desconocidas tomar sus muslos desde atrás casi a la altura de su trasero. No chilló, y sin embargo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Fue tan veloz, que antes de que pudiera volver a asimilarlo, sintió aquello en lo que había caído desaparecer, casi como derretirse bajo ella.

¿Pero qué…?

−¡Sakura-chan!

Su grito le dio otra razón para alarmarse. Completamente.

Justo sobre ella, con ambas rodillas flexionadas, Deidara sonreía, fingiendo una victoria sobre una pelea que jamás había existido. El kunai sobre su diestra fingía rozar la longitud del delgado cuello de la Haruno, y ella no se abrumó ni en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que fingio hacerlo. El arma cerca de su piel era definitivamente lo que menos le preocupaba.

−¡Tú!−el gruñido de Sasuke hizo que Sakura tragara saliva lentamente.

−¡Suéltala o voy a desfigurarte el rostro, ojos azules!

La manera de llamarlo de Naruto le robó una risa –que tuvo que suprimir- a la que yacía bajo Deidara. ¿No era acaso él también dueño de unos preciosos ojos azules?

Fingiendo enojo, y llevar aún las de vencer, Sakura tomó a Deidara del brazo, justo antes de que Sasuke se apresurara, y lo lanzó hacia su izquierda, tan solo a unos metros. El rubio no pudo sentirse más sorprendido con la nueva muestra de fuerza de ella. Definitivamente, el entrenamiento de aquella kunoichi no había sido una estupidez, tuvo que reconocer. Gimió al sentir el insoportable dolor en toda la espalda, particularmente en el hombro izquierdo que ella parecía haberle quebrado al echarlo al suelo con la fuerza que él y Sasori jamás tendrían juntos. Notó que los shinobi de Konoha corrían hacia ella, para auxiliarla, y se preguntó si fingían ignorar que en aquel instante el que necesitaba ayuda era él, y no la perra que le había quebrado la mandíbula y el hombro.

−¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? ¿Te ha lastimado? Lamentamos habernos tardado pero…

−¿Tienes lo que buscabas?

La inquisición de Sasuke fue seca y escueta, Sakura se incorporó lentamente, y le observó con duda antes de responder. No tenía idea de qué era lo que había ido a buscar al seguir a Deidara. No podía observarlo pidiendo auxilio, después de todo sería muy evidente, pero tampoco podía responder que lo había obtenido cuando no tenía idea de qué era lo que necesitaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber descuidado un detalle tan importante? En aquel instante solo había querido ir pos Sasori, porque realmente se encontraba preocupada, pero jamás se le ocurrió que debía memorizarse la excusa que había soltado con torpeza y sin pensar entonces. Temió que Sasuke sospechara, que lo notara, creyó que sería evidente, y que entonces…

El sonido de algo, cayendo con rudeza sobre el suelo a su izquierda, tomó su atención. Y entonces lo recordó.

−La próxima vez, las cosas serán diferentes−escuchó decir a Deidara.

Justo junto a su zurda, descansaba el collar que siempre adornaba su cuello y que, ahora recordaba, él había quitado sin que lo notara. Le observó, fingiendo sorpresa, y notó que el rubio ya se había incorporado, y se quitaba relajado el polvo de la capa de la organización.

−Ya no puedo pelear, me temo.

En la diestra, amasaba la arcilla relajado.

−Has acabado con mi chakra, _cerezo_.

Con ayuda de Naruto, quien extendió su mano dulcemente, la Haruno se puso de pie, sin quitar sus grandes ojos verdes del otro rubio. Deidara parecía tan relajado, y confiado, a pesar de lo que la situación representaba para ambos, que supo automáticamente que todo saldría bien. Él no titubeaba, ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo… Lo más seguro era que después de este encuentro las cosas avanzaran, y lo dejaran en el olvido. Insignificante.

El de ojos azules apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cerezo? Detestaba que los Akatsuki fueran tan arrogantes. El lugar era un caos, Sakura parecía haberle molido el rostro a golpes, y… fingía que aún así tendrían una nueva oportunidad de pelear. Normalmente, lo habría dejado huir, porque ya daba igual luego de haber encontrado a Sakura, pero… algo le dijo en aquel instante que ese tipo no merecía ir devuelta con su grupo de idiotas.

−Tal vez te subestimé por ser una mujer. Pero tranquila, no fuiste la primera, hum. Tengo una… una anécdota muy divertida para contarte…

−¿De verdad?−Sakura tronó sus dedos, soltando la mano de Uzumaki.

−La primera vez que 'Akatsuki' se presentó frente a mí, era un crío. Y sin embargo tenía todo el potencial que ellos necesitaban−sonrió arrogante. –Mandaron a Sasori, Kisame e Itachi a buscarme –la mirada que lanzó a Sasuke no fue ignorada por ninguno de los de Konoha− Hasta el instante en el que habló, creí confundir a una hermosa _dama_ debajo de la capa y la arrogancia de tu hermano, _Uchiha._

El del sharingan frunció el ceño, y apretó la mandíbula conteniendo el deseo de lanzarse sobre el imbécil de Deidara. Sakura no podía creer que aquel fuera tan estúpido como para seguir provocando a Sasuke. Después de todo, éste tenía las mismas habilidades del hermano. **Sharingan.** Itachi había vencido al rubio, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué seguía provocando a los de aquel clan?

−Me importa poco por qué juzgaste a Itachi.

−Tienes un parecido impresionante con él…

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante. Ni una sola duda. Naruto lo tomó del brazo con rudeza.

−No. Después, Teme.

Las mismas intenciones que el rubio había tenido, el de cabello azabache había demostrado poseer, y sin embargo Naruto comprendió al instante que no era sensato comenzar una pelea. No con aquella base. Si Deidara no hubiera comenzado a hablar de Itachi, por supuesto que habría dejado que Sasuke le hiciera polvo, pero… empezar a desatar de aquella manera la ira del Uchiha no era correcto. Cuando su hermano estaba implicado, se iba de control. Y no deseaba que Sasuke acudiera a la fuerza que brotaba de su enojo. Quería que lo hiciera consciente de todo. Quería sentir satisfacción de una victoria como aquella, algo con lo que regocijarse luego. Si vencían, en aquellas condiciones, no habría regocijo. Él y Sakura deberían meter al del sharingan en sus cabales, a toda costa, y detener la necesidad imperiosa que sentiría de ir por su hermano. Conocía a Sasuke. Como el reverso de su mano…

−Suéltame.

−Vámonos, Teme.

−Voy a matarlo.

−No aún.

Los dedos de Naruto se afirmaron con mayor fuerza sobre el pálido brazo de él, y Sakura creyó notar que titubeaba. No estaba segura de cuándo fue que el rubio había adquirido aquel dominio sobre el Uchiha, pero realmente le encantaba, era un punto que tenían ahora a favor. Sasuke gruñó. Naruto apretó un poco más.

−Déjalo para después.

−Dobe…

−Naruto…−Sakura le llamó suavemente, tampoco podía ser él quien tuviera una discusión con Sasuke. ¿Cómo hacer que ambos se calmaran?

−De ninguna manera, Sakura-chan.

La mirada que el rubio le lanzó le generó un extraño temblor. El semblante serio de Naruto era algo digno, por supuesto, de tenerse en cuenta. Entreabrió los labios, para decir algo, pero no supo qué. Naruto jamás la interrumpía.

−Parece que tienen problemas de comunicación, hum. ¿Por qué no puede el Uchiha venir a defender el honor de su hermano? Itachi no puede aún hacer mucho así que…

−¡Cierra la boca!

−¡Teme!

−¡Naruto!

Sasuke dio un paso más, Naruto lo tomó con ambos brazos, Sakura hizo ademan de tomar al rubio por los hombros. Deidara les observó relajado.

−No quiero una pelea−dijo lentamente.

La Haruno se preguntó por qué era entonces que insistía tanto en ganarse el odio del azabache. Ninguna respuesta. Se acarició el largo cabello con un suspiro resignado.

−No tengo chakra, por lo tanto…

−Déjame ir−masculló el del sharingan con los ojos fijos en el Akatsuki.

−Ni en un millón de años, Teme.

Los dedos de Naruto sobre sus hombros ejercieron aún más fuerza, echándolo hacia atrás. Tal vez Sasuke se dejó hacer, tal vez no, Sakura solo sabe que lo recibió de espaldas entre sus brazos. Fue un fracción de segundo hasta que se alejó, y observó al futuro Hokage llevarse ambas manos a la nuca.

−Vete. Y prometo que la próxima vez te daremos la pelea que quieres, _'ttebayo_.

−No tenía planeado quedarme.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

−¡Entonces solo vete!

Sakura se apresuró un poco, tomando ahora ella a Naruto por la chaqueta. El Uchiha detrás de ambos. El rubio la miró por sobre su hombro durante unos segundos, y exhaló resignado ante lo que con los ojos ella transmitía. Parecía querer decirle que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera. Y se preguntó si realmente quería él hacer algo. Es decir, bastaba con que Sakura estuviera bien ¿no? Ya irían por los Akatsuki e incendiarían el lugar donde habitaban, por supuesto que sí. Lo más importante entonces era volver a la aldea, con la Sakura que creían Deidara lastimaría ilesa. La miró consternado, y procuró no sonreír ante lo delicada que se veía, suave. ¿Era aquella la misma criatura que había quebrado los suelos de aquel lugar con el puño de la diestra? Parecía una mentira. Se sintió preocupado y abrumado al ver que el otro rubio se la llevaba pero… ¿por qué? Ella tenía una fuerza descomunal de su lado. Literalmente _descomunal_, de hecho. Se sintió estúpido por haber temido por ella. Después de todo, estaba bien. _Podía defenderse_. Intentaba convencerse lentamente de que aún podía hacerlo, y una pelea más no afectaría a nadie. Pero… luego recordó a Sasuke. Y A su hermano implicado. Y su propia pierna casi desgarrada. Y…

Supo que no quería continuar. No entonces.

De la mano del alumno de Sasori, adquirió volumen un ave similar a las que Sakura había observado rato atrás, desplegando sus alas largas y blancas al instante. Deidara se sonrió antes de montarla, sin esfuerzo mínimo. Y Sakura se preguntó si realmente le faltaba chakra.

−Tal vez la próxima vez podamos tener una pelea más interesante, Sakura.

Cómplice. Su mirada era sumamente cómplice, y sin embargo ambos dudaban que el resto fuera a notarlo. La sonrisa no se desvanecía de sus delgados labios, y la satisfacción de la Haruno aumentaba con cada aleteo del animal sintético.

_Somos buenos mentirosos, ¿no crees?_

−Lo esperaré con ansias.

−Tu pelea no será con ella la próxima vez que veas shinobi de Konoha−no pudiendo contenerse, Sasuke le amenazó. A Sakura le pareció muy propio del Uchiha, por lo tanto ni siquiera se inmutó.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, ronco y agobiado, por detrás de ambos. ¿Desde cuándo era él quien lo supervisaba todo? La de cabellos rosados no pudo sentirse más admirada por la posición que había tomado. Es decir, no se había precipitado; no fue él el primero en saltar sobre Deidara y tampoco el último. No gritó y amenazó solo porque sí, y se midió tanto que Sakura podría haber jurado que sus palabras sonaron hasta intimidantes –cosa que no ocurría seguido tratándose de él-, fue tan maduro y seguro que… creyó sentir envidia. ¿Cuándo fue que el rubio aprendió a lidiar con situaciones como aquella? Ella no podría haberlo hecho mejor. No podría haber detenido a Sasuke, de ninguna manera, hacer frente de la forma en la que él lo hizo…

−Entonces que sea con el Kyuubi.

El azabache gruñó.

¿Deidara realmente podía sacar de quicio a todo mundo? Sakura prestaba suma atención a aquel detalle.

−No necesito ningún Bijuu para vencerte.

−¿De verdad, Uchiha?

−Sin lugar a dudas.

−Veámoslo en otra ocasión.

Su sonrisa, arrogante, dio un cierre a la situación. El ave se alzó en el aire, batiendo el polvo que la ruptura del suelo había dejado, y el rubio siguió con los ojos los pasos hacia atrás dados por los de Konoha.

¿Se encontraba satisfecho? Bastante. Nadie había descubierto que el destrozo que habían causado había sido mero teatro, nadie notó que ninguno estaba herido, nadie pareció sospechar. Todo había salido a la perfección. Y su danna ya no estaba herido.

De vez en cuando, Deidara se preguntaba por qué es que era tan bueno planeando cosas, por qué todo lo que se le ocurría siempre salía bien. Era un misterio. En aquel instante, volvió a pensarlo. Y decidió que comenzaría a escapar de aquellas situaciones peligrosas en las que audaz siempre se entrometía. Después de todo, alguna vez alguien descubriría sus engaños. Y, en el mejor de los casos, el único que debería arrepentirse sería él. Pensar que lo que habían hecho también podría haber dejado a la pelirrosa en una situación desfavorable le recordó que no siempre uno se sale con la suya.

Con el suave aleteo del ave, cerró los ojos. Sabía que no lo seguirían. El viento despeinaba su cabello, y fresco acariciaba su rostro. Volar le producía una paz indescriptible. Estaba casi seguro de que el aprender a darle vida a sus creaciones fue la mejor inversión que hizo en la vida. Es decir, podrían haber sido simplemente bombas, que al lanzarse explotaran. Pero… ¿Cómo volaría en una simple boba? Su creación explotaba. Pero también volaba. Simplemente maravilloso ¿verdad?

Daba la espalda ya al lugar donde había dejado a los shinobi, y por mera curiosidad se volteó. A lo lejos, distinguió los cabellos rosados agitarse, su rostro únicamente dirigido hacia donde él iba. Supo que se preocupaba por Sasori. Por otro lado, el hermano de Itachi le daba la espalda, y estiraba sus brazos tenso, probablemente tronando los nudillos más de lo necesario y ahogándose en insultos dirigidos a él. Le encantaba provocar eso en las personas. Incluso más familiares de Itachi, por supuesto. Finalmente, el otro rubio se mantenía quieto. Miraba momentáneamente a la Haruno, y luego a Sasuke. Deidara estaba casi convencido de que no mostraba la amargura que su partida la generaba, pero por supuesto que la sentía. No pelearon por el bien del resto ¿verdad? Quiso sacarlo de sus cabales, pero no lo consiguió. Jugar con el Uchiha era más divertido al parecer. Creía que el Kyuubi era el único que carecía de autocontrol en aquel equipo… y acababan de demostrarle que estaba erróneo.

_Entonces tú también eres una caja de sorpresas, Kyuubi_.

.

.

.

El viento volvió a agitar su cabello, y notó a lo lejos que el rubio se volteaba para observarlos una vez más.

_Adiós, Iwa_.

−¿Estás bien?−Naruto ubicó su diestra justo en el borde de su cintura.

Sakura se sobresaltó al comienzo, sin embargo luego le miró indecisa:

−Sí. Gracias, Naruto.

−Deberíamos volver−Sasuke masculló, unos pasos más adelante.

Sakura estaba casi segura de que no podía soportar el hecho de que Deidara se había ido. Lucía tan molesto e iracundo, que algo le decía que el camino devuelta sería mucho más violento de lo normal. Solo deseaba que Naruto pudiera contenerse y no replicar con la misma agresividad que el Uchiha utilizaría. ¿Posible? Definitivamente no. Él también deseaba descargarse.

−Estoy de acuerdo.

−Nos hemos atrasado un poco ¿ne?−el rubio soltó una suave risa.

−Tsunade-sama va a asesinarnos.

−Hmph.

−No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Comprenderá si le explicamos.

¿Comprendería el por qué de la huída de su alumna detrás de un Akatsuki? Por supuesto que no. Esperaba que el rubio omitiera aquello en el informe, sin duda alguna. De todas formas…

−Estoy agotado−musitó Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

−Comprendo. Yo redactaré el informe, Sasuke-kun, puedes ir a casa si lo deseas…

Sasuke redactaba muchas veces el informe. Sino era ella. Naruto jamás hacía nada. Pero _hey_, era adorable.

−No te preocupes por ello, yo lo haré.

En los peores momentos es cuando el Uchiha le lleva la contra. Como entonces, por ejemplo. Sakura estaba segura de que insistiendo le haría sospechar, pero no habría podido soportar otro interrogatorio por parte de Tsunade. Necesitaba encontrar una manera…

−No molestes, Teme. Que Sakura-chan lo escriba.

−Dobe…

−Debes descansar, insulso.

Sakura sonrió.

−¿A quién llamas insulso?

−Gracias por ofrecerte a escribirlo, Sakura-chan.

−Yo no dije que…−Sasuke frunció el ceño.

−Ve a dormir, oh santo héroe de la aldea. Peleaste casi como el tercero con Hidan, Teme. Me siento admirado−se llevó la mano al mentón, observándolo burlón.

Sasuke lanzó un manotazo al aire, Naruto rió al esquivarlo.

−No puedes ni tocarme, inutil−divertido le paso un brazo por sobre el hombro− acéptalo, Teme.

−Tsk. Quítame la mano de encima.

−Oh, como gustes, 'ttebayo. A Sakura no le molesta ¿verdad?

−Naruto…

El rubio rodeó los hombros de la Haruno con uno de sus brazos. Ella simplemente se sonrió. La situación perdía lo tenso a menudo que Naruto hablaba, siempre con aquel extraño don de contagiar su actitud relajada. Inspiró profundamente, y se aferró un poco más a él divertida cuando notó que ahogaba un quejido.

−También estás lastimado.

−E-etto… bueno…

−Tobi no es un imbécil ¿verdad, Dobe?−el azabache se echó a reír.

−Cállate Teme.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de intentar golpearlo; Sakura lo detuvo.

−Te curaría pero…

−No te preocupes. Cuando lleguemos alguien tratará estas heridas.

−De acuerdo.

Suspiró. No solo Sasuke estaba agotado, careciendo de chakra, sino que el rubio también estaba herido. El encuentro con el grupo de Akatsuki no había sido en nada favorable para los de Konoha ¿verdad? Detestaba profundamente el que Hidan fuera tan entrometido. Si él no hubiera seguido a Deidara… Se detuvo. Para nada. ¡Había sido un milagro que Hidan se entrometiera! De otra manera ¿quién habría entretenido a Sasuke y Naruto? Extrañamente se sintió agradecida. Cosa que no creía jamás ir a hacer.

El rubio se quejó, llamando su atención.

No estaba segura de lo que deseaba sentir. Estaba simplemente agotada. El cuerpo le dolía tanto como solía hacerlo durante sus primeros entrenamientos con Tsunade, y había utilizado tanto chakra –para cuidar de Sasori y a su vez quebrar el suelo- que estaba segura de que pronto caería inconscientemente por ahí. El dolor físico, el cansancio, no la dejaba pensar. Si tenía suerte, Naruto y Sasuke no harían preguntas, y no tendría que pensar en ninguna respuesta audaz. Solo respirar. Y preguntarse, tal vez, en silencio, cómo estaría el pelirrojo Akatsuki.

Se había metido en un gran lío ¿verdad?

Corrió sin siquiera pensarlo detrás de Deidara cuando oyó lo de Sasori. Y estaba casi segura de que volvería a hacerlo –sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia. Si alguien la descubría, aquello tendría el peor de los desenlaces. ¿Por qué lo hacía aún así? Tenía una familia, amigos, y las mejores cosas que pudieron sucederle en la vida guardadas en Konoha. ¿Por qué aún así se alejaba? Cada pasó hacia él, era un paso más lejos de su aldea. ¿Por qué lo hacía a pesar de que lo sabía? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que ya nada le importaba? Parecía tan absurdo, y sin embargo la lógica aún no podía convencerla.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

El viento susurró a su oído que el amor carece de lógica.

Y Sakura se encogió.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Hola! Bueno, nuevamente algo tarde, me presento con el capítulo. Estuve semanas, creo, sin inspiración alguna para esta historia. Creo que ya lo dije, pero no me molesta repetirlo, el asunto con este fic -sospecho- era lo denso que se me hacía redactar la separación de mis dos personajes principales. Espero pronto poder encontrarle una solución, pero tengo que admitir que estoy más que conforme con este capítulo. Lo escribí en tres días, dos tal vez, y fue algo tan fluído que creo que hasta tengo esperanzas de comenzar a sentirme más interesada en mi propio fic -lo cual es un tanto irónico siendo que... es mío- y no tomarme tanto tiempo entre cada actualización. Tal vez tenga suerte y la inspiración haya vuelto, quién sabe. **

**Por otro lado ¿les gustó a ustedes? Supongo que Deidara sigue adquiriendo protagonismo, y es más interesante a cada capítulo, por eso estoy mas que conforme. Sasori nuevamente ha quedado fuera de plano, pero el hecho de que lo extrañen hace más interesante el fic, lo sé. Sasuke estuvo algo impulsivo, pero creo que no se salió de personaje ¿qué opinan? pasando de eso, Naruto nos ha sorprendido con un exceso de madurez. Como dije, estoy conforme.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado :)**

**[_Subí un par de fics nuevos. Un NaruSaku, es un one-shot, pero de verdad estoy muy feliz con él. Para quienes estén interesados, de verdad me encantaría saber qué opinan. Y, creo que este ya lo mencioné, un ItaSaku. No va a ser muy largo, pero ya está comenzado y no sé qué le depara el futuro a este fic. Sería genial tener una idea básica de lo que les gustaría ver y qué se imaginan_]**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! :)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Muren: ¡Hola! Bueno, estás completamente perdonada, me alegra que finalmente hayas podido leerlos. Tambiénm estoy muy emocionada con esta amistad de Sakura y Deidara, tengo que admitirlo. Lamento si me tomó mucho tiempo actualizar, pero espero que concisderes que valió la pena. En fin ¡Nos leemos!**

**Itami-chan: ¡Gracias! Definitivamente, el protagonismo de Deidara irá en aumento, así que supongo que este capítulo también te ha encantado. Es bueno que no se te haga denso el acercamiento entre Sakura y Sasori, temía que fuera así. ¡Cuidate!**

**Xiime: Lamento mucho el tardarme tanto, de verdad. Prometo pronto corregirlo. Me reí mucho redactando la pelea de Sakura y Deidara, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojalá pienses igual de este capítulo.**

**Ley-83: Me hace feliz el que te guste mi redacción, de verdad, oírlo me da más razones para continuar mejorando, creo. En uno de mis fics anteriores, tengo que reconocer que fue muy corta la experiencia de los personajes como pareja, creo que es algo que tiendo a hacer. Supongo que con este fic será diferente :) No estoy segura de tu petición con respecto a Deidara fastidiando a Sasori, pero veré qué puedo hacer. En algún futuro te encontrarás con un DeiSaku en mi perfil. ¡Estate atenta!**

**Abril Alice N: ¡Es bueno que comprendas mi idea sobre un fic! Gracias, jaja. El ritmo tal vez sea algo lento, pero espero que puedas soportarlo, me alegra de todas formas que aprecies el avance hasta ahora. Supongo que no quiero cambiar la actitud de Deidara del todo, por eso estoy intentando ser cuidadosa, sin embargo en ocasiones siento que ya lo he hecho. Supongo que necesito volver a fijarme en él para no ser demasiado osada con los cambios. Por otro lado, Deidara ya de por sí le ha tomado cariño a Sakura, pronto lo haré más evidente. Me tomé algo de tiempo, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero ya saber qué opinas. Te agradezco mucho todo lo dicho. De verdad. ¡Cuidate!**

**Tsuki: ¡Hola! Bueno, gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste. Tengo que confesarte que reí mucho con Deidara siendo golpeado por Sakura, la sola idea se me hacía muy cómica y me alegra poder haberlo compartido con ustedes. Sasuke siempre está un paso por delante del resto, es un tanto incómodo ¿no crees? En fin, ojalá este capítulo también te haya agradado.**

**Ki: Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no te parece? También estuve muy ocupada, así que te comprendo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Me hace feliz saber que te emocionó tanto, jaja. Sí, le tocó la mano x3 Espero que este capítulo también te deje feliz. **

**Dreams: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que lo encuentres interesante, espero saber pronto qué opinas sobre el fic completo, de todas formas. Me tomó un poco de tiempo, pero aquí está la continuación. Ojalá te guste. No tengo más que agradecerte por el halago y... eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	15. ¿Naruto?

**_Todo por ti_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

******~ ¿Naruto?**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

−_**S**akura…_

Su nombre se oía como un lejano eco, suave y calmo, y, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a reconocerlo suyo; quería ignorar que alguien la llamaba. Acarició con cuidado la falda que llevaba puesta, quitando posibles arrugas con los delgados dedos, y al alzar la mirada se detuvo por unos segundos en el horizonte, donde el sol se escondía lentamente dando paso a una gama de violetas. Era un lindo atardecer. Por las tardes, luego del entrenamiento y la ayuda que ofrecía en el hospital, solía escapar un rato. Se sentaba en una banca de madera, rodeada de nada más que verde césped, y contaba segundos en las afueras de la aldea. No era nada interesante, pero era útil para descansar la mente según ella. El último tiempo tenía mucho en lo que pensar; y a veces se descubría tomando la decisión de ignorarlo todo, y mantener la mente en blanco. Y si bien pasarse el día haciendo cosas era la mejor manera de no pensar, luego descubría que pensar en _él _era una manera de liberarse. Y el único lugar en el que se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento era fuera de la aldea.

−_Sakura…_

Cerró los ojos.

−¿Me estás escuchando?

Acercándose un poco más, la silueta de quien la llamaba se acomodó a su lado, con intenciones de tomar asiento a su izquierda. Sakura giró lentamente el rostro, y forzó una sonrisa a su improvisado acompañante. Asintió con calma. Y, bajo la máscara, él sonrió.

−Por fin te encuentro.

−¿Me buscaba, _Kakashi-sensei_?

−Necesito hablar contigo.

¿Hablar con ella? Sakura tragó saliva. No veía por qué debía sentirse nerviosa, y sin embargo algo le generaba una extraña sensación en el estómago. Las piernas le temblaron. Deseó alejarse, correr. Pero ¿por qué? Nada indicaba que lo que él debía hablar con ella era malo ¿o si?

−Te he notado algo dispersa el último tiempo,−sentándose lentamente él ladeó la cabeza− ¿sucede algo?

La mirada de Kakashi es algo que toda su vida intimidó a Sakura. A pesar de que él mantiene parte de su rostro escondido debajo de la mascara, y solo uno de sus ojos es el que sigue los movimientos, Sakura jamás pudo dejar de pensar que él lo puede ver todo. Incluso en ese instante todo lo veía. Tiene una mirada sagaz, perspicaz, que solo cuando sonríe parece más amable. Y a ella parece poder leerla.

−¿Por qué cree que… sucedería algo?

Kakashi suspiró.

−No te distraes con facilidad. Sin embargo, los últimos días has dejado mucho que desear en nuestros entrenamientos…

¿Mucho que desear? Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¡De verdad estaba esforzándose! El hecho de que por momentos pensara en cosas que no eran alusivas al entrenamiento no significaba en absoluto que no pudiera sostenerlo. Es más, podría jurar que no lo estaba haciendo mal.

−Supongo que debo trabajar más duro.

Al momento de replicar, procuró mantener la mirada lejos de la de su sensei. Ya de por sí era un tanto incómodo ser observada por Kakashi, y mantenerle la mirada debía de ser algo imposible. Le escuchó reír. Y frunció el ceño.

−Sakura_… no respondes mi pregunta_.

−¿Q-qué cosa?

−¿Está sucediéndote algo?

¿Qué si le sucedía algo? Bueno, por supuesto que le _sucedían _cosas. Kakashi sonaba como un ignorante. Ya debía él haber asimilado que su alumna tenía una vida a parte de su agotador entrenamiento, y sentimientos detrás de la fuerza sobrehumana. En ocasiones lloraba, y no era por dolor físico, y daba tantas vueltas a ciertos asuntos que la cabeza le dolía otras veces. Ella era una mujer normal. ¿De verdad él lo ignoraba? Desde el principio Sakura tenía deseos, sueños, preocupaciones. Se preguntaba si él lo había notado alguna vez.

−Hace mucho que no te noto tan abatida, y eso llama mi atención.

Entonces no era tan buena fingiendo. No estaba segura de si se encontraba precisamente abatida, pero sin duda alguna sí estaba frustrada y más pensativa que de costumbre. ¡Como si fuera para menos! El rostro de Sasori la atormentaba, no particularmente por ser él -y es que soñarlo era adorable-, sino porque el temor de que alguien descubriera lo sucedido la abrumaba. Descubrir, también, la razón por la que ella misma sentía tal interés hacia él era otra cosa que la inquietaba. Demasiado para mantener la mente fría. Era natural que los demás comenzaran a notarlo.

−La última vez ha de haber sido cuando… insistías con Sasuke. O antes tal vez.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Bueno, para ser sincera, no quería escuchar la visión de Kakashi sobre su miserable vida. Es decir, sabía que Sasuke jamás se había fijado en ella y que algunos consideraban sumamente patético que ella siempre estuviera retorciéndose por él, pero no quería oírlo abandonar los labios de su maestro. ¿Era para él también patética? Bueno, dudaba que no fuera así. A veces se preguntaba por qué es que se comportó como una estúpida por tanto tiempo. Dejando que todos la consideraran una ilusa y que el Uchiha la ignorara como si su existencia fuera de lo más irrelevante e insignificante dentro de su vida. Debió haber notado que no tenía oportunidad antes. Sin embargo, ahora, ¿por qué es que creía que él era más cercano que nunca? La duda siempre atravesaba su mente. Y la confundía. Pero daba igual. En otra ocasión se habría escandalizado, habiendo comprendido finalmente que Sasuke parecía hasta preocuparse por ella, sin embargo… no era así entonces. ¿Es que finalmente tenía los ojos jade ubicados en otro lugar? _No quiso aceptarlo_.

−¿Te he dicho que estoy orgulloso de ti?

Oírlo hizo que diera un suave brinco en su lugar. ¿Orgulloso había dicho? El pecho se le infló de una sensación de regocijo y emoción, algo nunca antes experimentado. Las palabras en los labios del Hatake la hacían sentir extraña. ¿Era acaso que nunca antes se las había dicho? Tal vez. Siempre quiso oírlo. Creía que él solo estaba orgulloso de sus dos diamantes en bruto, Naruto y Sasuke, quienes podían derribar un árbol con una patada incluso antes de estar bajo su tutela. Ella siempre estuvo unos cuántos pasos detrás. Y… jamás creyó que él le reconocería el esfuerzo y… el trabajo duro. Solo pensar que él finalmente lo notaba le aceleraba el corazón.

−¿D-de verdad?

−Claro que sí. Has… crecido mucho.

Un suave suspiro se oyó. Y el viento agitó los mechones rosados. Sakura observó de reojo a su profesor, quien ahora no la miraba.

−Eres una gran kunoichi ahora. Tsunade-sama te ha convertido en una excelente nin-médico, y parece que finalmente has encontrado la forma de que todos te… reconozcan, Sakura.

Tal vez sí. Le dolía pensar que su éxito no había sido basado en el trabajo del Hatake, que no había sido él quien la pulió, pero el saber que ella era fuerte para él bastaba. No es como si necesitara que alguien se lo reconociera, creía saberlo, tanto trabajo había dado frutos y fue durante cada misión que comprendió que no era la misma Sakura que había entrado en el equipo 7 con nada de experiencia y un corazón enamoradizo y vulnerable. Pero aquello era algo que había quedado pendiente, saber que él se enorgullecía de ella. Siempre quiso oírlo. Y un poco tarde él lo dijo. Pero así estaba bien. Sakura no podía sentirse más conforme.

−G-gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

−Sabes que ya no soy tu maestro ¿verdad? Es abrumador pero tú y los otros dos ya… pueden ser líderes de escuadrón y… todo lo que eso implica.

Él sonaba tan relajado y resignado…

Sakura se sentía tan extraña…

−¿Estás lista para eso, _Sakura_?

_**Para eso y más**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Tengo hambre.

−Eres peor que un niño.

−Solo cállate y pásame una manzana, hum.

−Ve por ella.

−Podrías ser un poco más considerado y dármela, si.

−Estamos a la misma distancia.

−Eres tan irritante, _Sasori_.

−¿Qué hay de ti?

El rubio suspiró.

El pelirrojo y él se encontraban echados, uno junto al otro, en el césped. De entre todas aquellas cosas extrañas que solo ellos hacían, la última que habían ejecutado era la que más energía consumía. Sasori se _divertía_ peleando con Deidara. Y el de ojos azules se _divertía enseñándole_ que no era tan superior como decía ser. A pesar de que no siempre lo conseguía. El viento acariciaba ambos rostros, las respiraciones eran agitadas, y ambos pechos subían y bajaban rítmicamente. Deidara se quitó el cabello del rostro. Rió.

−¿Cuándo dejaremos de hacer estas cosas?

−Yo no quise que peleáramos.

−Pero reaccionaste tan pronto como me acerqué, si.

−Porque sé que te gusta fingir que puedes conmigo.

−¡Sí que puedo, hum! Es solo que tú…−calló, buscando las palabras para continuar: −Las marionetas son un juego sucio. Juegas sucio Sasori.

−Es una pena que me haya amaestrado para ser un tramposo.

−¡Lo admites!

−Lo creas o no un ninja puede con múltiples ataques como los de mis marionetas y, el mío, es un jutsu−replicó él con suma seriedad.

−Tsk. _Tramposo_.

El sol ya se escondía, y la fresca brisa le recordaba a Sasori que pronto deberían volver. Sentía un extraño contento. No estaba seguro de si era porque nuevamente Deidara había gritado con desesperación que no le quebrara el brazo porque le era muy necesario, o si en realidad tenía que ver con algo sucedido mucho antes. Supuso que había sucedido antes. Después de todo, aquella mañana, no había dejado que los comentarios de Hidan lo irritaran, y había hecho caso omiso al griterío de Tobi, defendiéndolo incluso cuando la guadaña del de cabello gris había casi rozado la anaranjada máscara. Normalmente no se entrometía en ese tipo de situaciones, pero lo había hecho. ¿Existían razones? Bueno no tenía idea, simplemente lo había hecho. Tal vez estaba de buen humor. La incógnita era _qué _había generado ese buen humor.

−Mañana por la mañana Pein quiere que nos reunamos.

−¿De verdad?

−Hoy me lo ha dicho Hidan. Fue extraño ¿sabes? Lo dijo entre murmullos e histérico, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara a parte de nosotros…

−¿Murmullos dices?

De reojo observó a Deidara.

−Claro. En… en el común.

−¿Por qué murmuraría en el común?

En aquel preciso instante, Sasori sintió algo extraño removerse en su anatomía, una idea cruzar su mente con una velocidad inexplicable, generándole una inquietud indescriptible.

No hay nadie que no deba escuchar cosas como esa en el _común_. Después de todo, quienes visitan el común pertenecen a _Akatsuki_, ¿no? Entonces… Algún miembro de la organización no debía oírlo, concluyó. Y él… él sabía quien era el que no debía enterarse de la reunión del jefe.

Lentamente se incorporó.

−Mañana por la mañana no estaré aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

−¿Qué?

El rubio frunció el ceño, ahora girando el rostro hacia su compañero. Ya de por sí estaba un tanto aturdido por la pelea en la que había dejado nuevamente la vida, las palabras de Sasori solo duplicaron el efecto. ¿Por qué no estaría? ¿No estaba diciéndole que tendrían que reunirse? Algo estaba mal en la cabeza de ese pelirrojo.

−Pein quiere que nos reunamos, ¿acaso no oíste?

Su confusión aumentó cuando notó que ya completamente erguido Sasori se acomodaba la capa negra, y sacudía su cabello de forma enigmática, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Sentándose en el césped le observó de soslayo.

−Sasori no danna…

−Creo que Pein no quiere que me presente a esta reunión.

−¿_Qué_?

−¿Por qué crees que te lo dijeron en un murmullo?

Deidara rió. Se puso de pie lentamente y se quitó los restos de césped de las prendas, acariciando con cuidado luego la coleta de cabello rubio. Bostezó, una o dos veces, estirándose, bajo la mirada impasible de Sasori. Estiró los largos dedos, tronándolos, y luego de haberse tomado su tiempo en arreglar su apariencia, volvió a mirarlo.

−¿Por qué crees que eres tú quien no debe saberlo?

−¿Por qué nadie me ha informado aún?

−Creo que el asunto es que…

El rubio comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda, el pelirrojo le escuchó soltar otra risa, misteriosa, generándole el extraño deseo de partirle la cara con los nudillos. Al girarse él nuevamente, Sasori apretó el puño.

−No tienes la consciencia _limpia_, danna.

Sasori se preguntó qué era lo que estaba mal con su consciencia. Después de todo, no recordaba haber hecho nada en contra del adorable Pein, quien siempre sonreía y se comportaba como un buen padre con todos… Casi sonríe el pensarlo. ¿Quién no lo traicionaría? Él no lo había hecho pero… sí_, Pein era un desgraciado._

Notó que el rubio se ponía de cuclillas y tomaba del suelo una tela blanca, que escondía dentro una manzana roja. Dos. Se llevó la que tomaba entre los dedos a los labios, mordiéndola con poca fineza. Le miró antes de volver a hablar:

−¿Hoy la verás?

No tuvo que siquiera pensarlo. Sabía de quien hablaba. De hecho sabía que Deidara moría por hacerle aquella pregunta desde que despertaron, porque el rubio sabía que era solo los miércoles que él se atrevía a escapar. Y era miércoles. La semana anterior había intentado hacerlo, pero había tantos shinobi sueltos que todo pareció una misión suicida entonces.

−Tal vez tenga menos inconvenientes.

−¿No puedes con los fracasados de Konoha?

La sonrisa en los delgados labios se ensanchó, Deidara se puso de pie y le observó altanero. De ninguna manera eso demostraba que Deidara era más talentoso, pero Sasori temía partirle el corazón diciéndoselo una vez más. El rubio esperó atento una respuesta… bufó.

−Solo márchate ¿quieres?−hizo un suave gesto con la diestra− Sé que no vas a dejar que lo que diga te moleste así que…−le observó indignado− retírate.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

−Nos vemos después.

Sin mucho más, Sasori comenzó a caminar, justo en dirección opuesta al ocaso. Deidara suspiró, con los ojos fijos en la espalda de su compañero. Él siempre lo meditaba todo. Era tan estúpidamente inteligente, calculador y astuto que… parecía no haber nada en lo que pudiera fallar. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía una vaga idea de que comenzaba a ser descuidado. Y aquello… _le preocupaba_. Los detalles jamás deben descuidarse, personas como él y Sasori debían siempre tenerlo en cuenta. Después de todo, él lo había aprendido del pelirrojo.

_¿Qué es lo que te sucede, danna?_

−¿Qué se supone que le diga a Pein?−inquirió apresurado en un tono más elevado.

−No debes encubrirme.

−¿Cómo sobrevivirías si no lo hiciera?−sonrió Deidara inevitablemente− Mejor olvídalo. Yo inventaré algo.

−¿Puedo confiar en ti?

−¿Cuándo no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observó atenta el cielo, ensimismada, como si por alguna razón intentara entonces ser ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La noche se abría paso por el firmamento, y la calidez de la tarde se extinguía dejando en su lugar una abrumadora sensación de soledad. No había una sola estrella en la que Sakura pudiera fijarse, lo cual solo aumentaba aquel sentimiento de oscuridad y abandono. Suspiró. En el camino a casa rara vez se encontraban las calles tan vacías, y no tuvo idea de por qué era así entonces, solo tuvo que aceptarlo, y se abrazó a sí misma con un suave temblor, causa de la fría brisa que corría. Se concentró en el sonido hueco de sus pasos sobre la calle, como único recurso para aislarse del silencio que dominaba, y dirigió su mirada al frente, ansiosa por alcanzar su hogar. Podía ya distinguir la puerta de la pequeña casa de dos pisos. Apresuró paulatinamente el paso, pudiendo casi percibir la calidez de su habitación, imaginando el posible baño que tomaría e intentando convencerse de que habría algo que comer allí dentro…

No recordaba las tardes tan frías.

Una segunda vez el viento sopló, justo a su espalda, llevando los cabellos rosados al frente, enredándolos, y ella se abrazó con mayor ímpetu.

Alcanzó apresurada su puerta, buscó la llave con torpeza. Justo cuando la tocó con su hombro, con la única intención de hacerla hacia atrás para ingresar, fue que se detuvo. Creyó oír un sonido extraño, a pesar de que no estaba segura. Sin esperar a comprobarlo se adentró en su hogar. Y en el instante en el que se giraba para cerrar la puerta desde adentro sintió un suave murmullo en su nuca, como un suspiro, una casi imperceptible exhalación.

Una figura se acomodó justo detrás de ella, dejándola inmóvil entre su anatomía y la puerta, antes de que pudiera asimilarlo. Notó sin siquiera voltearse que ella era un tanto más pequeña. Tembló, conteniendo la respiración. Y un aroma embriagador se impregnó en su nariz, confundiéndola, y deteniendo todo plan de escape. Tenía ambas manos pegadas a la puerta, plegadas, y aquellos dos brazos que se encontraban a cada lado de su rostro…

−Yo…

El color de las prendas acabó con todo temor. Naranjas. Casi sonríe, de no ser porque se sintió abrumada por no haber reconocido el familiar aroma. Pestañeó descartando la idea, y luego giró lentamente, encarando a su visita. Aún atrapada entre la anatomía de él y la puerta arqueó una ceja.

−¿Se te ofrece algo?

Naruto se mantuvo estático. Los labios ligeramente curvados. Tenía el cabello alborotado, rubio, como siempre, y las prendas más ordenadas que de costumbre; pensó que felicitarlo sería descortés. Lucía tan fresco y relajado, que Sakura se cuestionó su actuar misterioso. La miraba con los ojos vivaces y… _cafés_. Solo de notarlo se mostró sorprendida, generándole a él un extraño deleite.

−_Ingenioso ¿no crees?_

Inevitablemente sonrió. Bastante.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**¡Hola! Bueno, nuevamente lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto tiempo. Supongo que no voy a poder mejorar este asunto, realmente estoy teniendo mucho problemas para organizarme y mi tiempo libre es cada vez más escaso. De una u otra forma, quiero que tengan en cuenta que no pienso dejar este fic y que, en el caso de hacerlo, lo informaría y no lo haría así como así.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, estoy no muy conforme pero algo. Quería algo más largo pero no estuve muy inspirada. Espero que lo comprendan. **

**¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**

**Denisse: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya hecho reír. No respondí explícitamente a tu pregunta, pero... ya sabrás. ¿Cumplí con tus expectativas? Es el mío, pf. Ojalá te haya gustado éste también.**

**Tsuki: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. A decir verdad, creo que han tenido mucha suerte. Por otro lado, no sé si el final fue suficiente pero... ya sabrás decirme. Sí, Itasaku, eso has leído xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Ki: Sé que me estoy tomando mucho tiempo, pero me alegra que te guste así xD Supongo que esta "independencia" no puede darse así como así, pero prometo que habrá algo. Por otro lado, estoy casi segura de que amarás el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Dreams: ¡Hola! Supongo que sí, Deidara ha nacido para molestar al resto. Lamento haberme demorado tanto. Espero aún así que estés conforme. Cuidate :)**


	16. Caramelo

**Todo por ti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Caramelo ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**akura se mantenía en silencio.

Él la observaba, no aburrido, no interesado.

De hecho, no tenía idea de cómo es que la observaba, ella solo seguía los ojos mieles pendientes de sus movimientos, imperceptibles pero presentes. La atención de él la ponía nerviosa, y sin embargo le encantaba. Notó que Sasori suspiraba, desviando por unos segundos la mirada. Se sintió incómoda. Y el ceño se le frunció.

−Si no quieres esperar, podrías…

−¿Dije yo que no quería?−la interrumpió.

Sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina echó ligeramente los brazos para atrás, para sostenerse con mayor firmeza.

Sakura bufó. Él mantuvo la ceja arqueada.

Los delgados brazos de ella se movieron con mayor velocidad, tomando el utensilio con el triple de la fuerza necesaria. Sasori notaba sus nudillos blancos, su expresión casi frustrada, y la lengua, rosada –como toda ella-, asomándose tímidamente por entre sus labios. Sonrió suavemente.

−No se me ocurrió jamás que cocinar requeriría de tanta concentración−se atrevió a soltar con burla.

Sakura se detuvo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, procurando no voltearse para insultarlo, y reanudó con mucha más tranquilidad la acción de preparar su cena. Bueno, sí, para ella era necesario hacerlo con cuidado, y es por eso que momentáneamente dejaba su lengua asomarse en un inocente hábito, o que no se daba el lujo de mirarlo o distraerse con algo más. Si tan sencillo era según el pelirrojo, entonces _que él lo hiciera_.

−Cállate.

Lo miró de reojo, por una fracción de segundo, y él soltó otra risa irónica. Se sentía perdido en el tiempo, años antes, mucho antes, sentado en la mesada de la cocina de la abuela Chiyo, la misma cocinando y él estorbando, solo porque sí.

Chiyo siempre fue una anciana algo obstinada, con claro corazón maternal, pero un gusto innegable por la tradición y las cosas monótonas. Por eso cocinaba paso a paso, procurando hacerlo todo como la receta decía, y sin siquiera atreverse a improvisar, en lo que fuera. A Sasori le parecía fastidioso, pero estaba acostumbrado. Sakura le recordaba a ella en el arte de la cocina.

−No eres buena en esto ¿verdad?

Aquello era demasiado estructurado como para ser natural, sin embargo le pareció dulce su esfuerzo.

Los hombros de Sakura se tensaron. Sasori lo tomó como una respuesta; movió las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, en un suave vaivén, como cuando era niño y los pies le quedaban a metros del suelo desde su infantil perspectiva. Le abuela Chiyo habría tomado sus pies de estar ahí… Sonrió con nostalgia.

−¿Q-quién dijo que no?−respondió Sakura a la defensiva.

Podía percibir el sabor picante de la mentira arriesgada en su lengua.

−Es solo una impresión…

−Pues no deberías guiarte por las apariencias−soltó, obstinada. –Tampoco hablar sin pensar.

−¿Crees que hablo sin pensar?

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Sasori la escrutaba con la mirada.

−A veces.

−¿A veces?−insistió el pelirrojo.

Mirándolo por sobre su hombro, durante una fracción de segundo y sin dejar a un lado su tarea, asintió, con la expresión más neutra que pudo dibujar. Creyó que lo intimidaría, que él asentiría y se cuestionaría cómo debía modificar su actuar; sin embargo, volvió a oírlo reír. Esas risas cortas, entre dientes, que apenas suenan como una exhalación y la hacen pensar en Sasuke, que siempre parece soltarlas como una burla hacia ella.

Sasori reía como él.

−Intentaré ser más cuidadoso−soltó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la Haruno. –Se me parte el alma solo de imaginar que despierto tu odio, Sakura.

Estuvo a punto de creer que hablaba de verdad –lo cual ya de por sí la sorprendía- y casi hizo ademan de disculparse o decirle que no era necesario. Luego vio la ironía tallada en su rostro y volvió a apretar el utensilio como si la vida le fuera en ello. Nudillos blancos.

¿Por qué los hombres eran tan estúpidos?

Con filosos ojos jades lo observó, y orgullosamente desvió la mirada, moviendo el cabello con el marcado y decidido movimiento.

Sasori apreció atento la forma en la que las hebras rosadas cambiaban de lugar, alzándose por unos segundos y cayendo sobre el hombro pálido de ella…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

−No tienes que ser tan susceptible.

Y tenía incluso el descaro de llamarla susceptible.

El ceño de la Haruno se frunció.

Los nudillos más blancos. Los labios apretados.

El reloj marcó las ocho.

−¿Susceptible, dices?

Más rápido que cualquier otro imbécil, Sasori la sacaba de quicio. No comprendía por qué, siendo tan calmo y relajado, con aquella apariencia tan fina, podía llegar a ser tan maleducado y hosco, prepotente. Idiota. Bastaba con que le agradeciera su buena predisposición, y no interfiriera en su trabajo. Quería preparar algo para que pudieran compartir, pero él… Sasori…

Chasqueó la lengua.

−¿Te molestaste?

De entre todas las cosas que podría haber dicho para romper el hielo, otra idiotez. Sakura no se volteó para repetirle que era un idiota con la mirada.

Luego de una vaga exhalación, el pelirrojo se bajó de la mesa.

No tenía idea de por qué ella se ofendía ante un comentario tan inocente, pero tampoco es como si al hablar hubiera tenido en cuenta que las mujeres resuelven asuntos como un orgullo herido de manera diferente que los hombres. Si Deidara oía de su parte que su jutsu era una porquería, lo más probable era que lo buscara y le partiera la cara a patadas, o que sencillamente lo hiciera explotar lentamente, víctima de pequeñas arañas de arcilla. Por otro lado, sospechaba que Sakura no lo buscaría y… le desgarraría el cuerpo con su fuerza de fenómeno, probablemente tuviera ideas mejores. Ideas que implicaban cierta extorsión, esas ideas retorcidas que solo tienen las mujeres que siempre hacen doblegar la mentalidad inocente de los hombres. Era inexplicable lo dominado que se sentía por el otro género. Tal vez por el hecho de que Chiyo siempre fue una anciana seria y particularmente ruda…

Avanzó hacia ella lentamente. Pisó con la punta de los pies, probablemente temeroso de que el suelo debajo se quebrara repentinamente, e intentó encontrar su rostro antes de acercarse definitivamente, tan solo para comprobar que la mueca no era de profundo enfado o furia, la suficiente para realmente voltearse y hundirle los nudillos en el rostro. No tenía ni el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo sus nudillos seguían blancos.

−Si me lo preguntas,−le dijo una vez que pudo alcanzarla, rostro asomándose cuidadosamente por sobre el delicado hombro− velocidad no implica eficiencia.

De solo sentirlo cerca, Sakura se tensó. Cuello y brazos tiesos. Lo miró de reojo, y comprobó la situación al encontrarse con su rostro. La casi imperceptible exhalación de él sobre su hombro hizo correr una extraña corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, el impulso de alejarse. Se contuvo. Quieta.

−Es una lástima que no te haya preguntado.

Sasori observó como ella desviaba la mirada. Ni un centímetro se alejó. Supo que estaba intrigada cuando continuó:

−Y, de una u otra forma, ¿por qué lo dices?

Lo volvió a mirar de reojo. El pelirrojo intentó disimular la gracia que le hacía ella en curioso enojo. Con la diestra recorrió la longitud del pálido antebrazo procurando solo rozarla con la yema de los dedos, y alcanzó con maravillosa delicadeza la muñeca de ella, la cual rodeó con sus dedos, largos. Sakura creyó sentirse inquieta. Él demasiado cómodo.

−Lo digo porque…−en la pausa ejerció algo de inofensiva fuerza, deteniendo el movimiento no tan histérico de ella con el utensilio a causa del nerviosismo− no te va a dar un buen resultado batir como una _salvaje_.

Se mordió la lengua al comprender que ella volvería a ofenderse, y no era muy ventajosa la posición en la que se encontraba. Un codazo bastaba para que le quebrara una o dos costillas, podía bien dejarlo pegado a la pared si quería. Tarde para comprender que Sakura era más peligrosa que una mujer normal.

Fingió a pesar de todo no titubear. Y marcó una nueva velocidad en el movimiento de ella. Sudó frío por el terror que le generaba su silencio.

−Entonces…−la oyó decir− ¿ahora también vas a enseñarme a cocinar?

La ceja ligeramente arqueada. Haruno sin embargo se dejó hacer.

−Fui criado por una mujer, Sakura−le recordó lentamente. Otra risa similar a la de Sasuke. –Que sepa de cosas como ésta no debería sorprenderte.

−Y sin embargo todos los hombres tienen una madre−la pelirrosada observó atentamente el movimiento circular que realizaba su mano. Los dedos de Sasori…

−Las abuelas son especiales.

El recuerdo de Chiyo volvió a su mente.

−_Cierto_−musitó. –No voy a negarte entonces que siento curiosidad. Con tanta habilidad para estas cosas, ¿por qué te conformas con frutas y demás? Tengo entendido que después de todo ustedes no tienen una alimentación demasiado digna.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar que él mismo se dejó en evidencia cuando, al ella despertar, pobremente, le ofreció una manzana. Y luego le pidió que los acompañara a él y a Deidara por… frutas y todo menos algo de carne. Podía excusarse con que eran vegetarianos pero… por favor, _Deidara no podía ser vegetariano_.

−Supongo que es la costumbre−soltó rápidamente.

−Tal vez−los ojos vivaces de ella lo siguieron, divertidos, y él intentó disimular la incomodidad que le provocaba.

Una vez que Sakura hubo captado que él se encontraba igual de incómodo que ella, o algo por el estilo siendo que desviaba por poco asustado la mirada, se sintió mucho más relajada. Las comisuras de los labios se le alzaron, inevitablemente, mientras mantenía los ojos en la mano de él.

Se percató horrorizada, por segunda vez, de la suave respiración de él, intentando torpemente contener la propia. La escasa distancia entre ambos, tan repentina e inusual, le erizaba inevitablemente la piel. Pestañeó, comprendiendo que si justo en aquel instante comenzaba a temblar él se percataría de ello. No iba a permitírselo.

Sasori estaba más concentrado en recordar las cosas que hacía Chiyo en la cocina que en las reacciones de ella… Fue incapaz aún así de no sentirse embriagado por el siempre encantador aroma de ella. Sospechaba que incluso después de los entrenamientos, luego de las peleas, lo que fuese, Sakura seguía oliendo fresco y dulce. En silencio admitió que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. También tenía una bonita piel, recordó cuando sus dedos resbalaron tan solo un poco más hacia debajo por la muñeca de ella.

El sonrojo de ella se incrementó. Las orejas le ardían.

Sakura agradeció una infinidad de veces que él hubiera vuelto a su forma… real. Es decir, imaginarse a Naruto en la misma situación la ponía incómoda –si es que podía estarlo incluso más- e… histérica. No tenía intenciones de mezclar sentimientos así con Naruto. Pensó en Sasori tomando la forma de Sasuke… ¡de ninguna forma! Además, Sasuke…

Frunció el ceño. No quería pensar en Sasuke.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que recordaba al Uchiha, la presencia de Sasori tenía un sabor amargo. No solo la de Sasori, la sola mención de Deidara se oía espantosa a decir verdad. Pensó en Itachi. La ponía nerviosa la posibilidad de que Sasuke supiera que ella sabía dónde y con quién estaba Itachi, concluyó tiempo después. Él… no la perdonaría. Nunca. Y, sin embargo, ella… no estaba traicionándolo ¡de verdad!

La palabra traición le recordaba más a _Naruto_, y pesaba _más que el plomo_.

−¿Te…pasó algo la semana pasada?−inquirió con fingido desinterés.

Al pelirrojo le tomó unos segundos comprenderlo. Casi sin poder contenerse, volvió a reír, una milésima de segundo. La presión sobre la pequeña mano de la Haruno desapareció, y se alejó uno o dos pasos, tan solo para acomodarse a su lado, ligeramente apoyado en la mesada donde ella hacía su intento con la cocina. La miró de soslayo antes de responder:

−Entonces sí me extrañaste.

Ella apretó los labios para no soltar un insulto. Y él volvió a reír. Irritante.

−¿Sucede algo con Konoha?−inquirió antes de que la pelirrosada pudiera realmente decirle algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Sakura sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué sucedería con su aldea? Y ¿por qué haría esa pregunta? Se giró suavemente para observarlo con ojos inquisitivos.

−La última vez que me acerqué a Konoha tuve un contratiempo. Escuadrones de shinobi estaban dispersos por todo el lugar. No había ANBU, pero eso no hace mucho más sencillas las cosas, Sakura.

−¿Shinobi, dices?

Frunció el ceño. No estaba enterada de ningún movimiento que implicara tantos escuadrones como él decía por parte de Tsunade. Es más, ignoraba cualquier tipo de amenaza que la llevara a tomar esas medidas. Se preguntó si Sasori habría alucinado todo aquello. _Imposible_.

−No eran un número reducido porque, de serlo, sabrás, no me habría echado hacia atrás.

Le creía. Sin embargo, ¿_por qué escuadrones alrededor de la aldea_? La idea atravesó su mente durante una fracción de segundo. Dejó a un lado todo trabajo. ¿Podría ser que…?

−Sasori, ¿crees que…?

−¿Está asociado conmigo?−la interrumpió sin más. –Eso es ser algo paranoicos−Sasori negó lentamente con la cabeza.

−Sin embargo…

−No soy yo, Sakura. Pero debo admitirte que me genera curiosidad qué clase de amenaza obliga a tu Hokage a desperdiciar fuerzas shinobi en formaciones a las afueras de la aldea−cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

−No me he enterado de nada aún.

−¿Crees que quieran atacar Konoha?−observó de reojo lo que Sakura dejó a medio preparar. −¿O es la Godaime tan paranoica como su alumna?

La ojijade gruñó. Él sonrió con sorna.

−A decir verdad, no lo sé. Las últimas semanas nada raro ha pasado. Estuve en el hospital, la oficina de Tsunade-sama, con Kakashi-sensei… pero no noté nada extraño.

−El número de hoy está reducido por lo menos en una cuarta parte de la última vez, a menos que algunos hayan escondido su chakra esta vez−le informó lentamente.

Sakura intentó mantenerle la mirada. Sasori volvía a ser completamente serio a la hora de hablar. Racional, cauto. ¿Por qué le hablaba de los ninja alrededor de la aldea? ¿Intentaba alertarla de algo? ¿O era un comentario casual? ¿Esperaba que ella se inquietara incluso siendo aquello nada? Comprender al pelirrojo era lo más difícil que jamás se había propuesto.

−¿Debería preocuparme por todo esto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

−¿Intentas… decirme algo en especial?

Se sentía incómoda. Unió lentamente sus manos, entrelazando los dedos entre sí; sus ojos fijos en los de Sasori. La mirada de él aburrida e indiferente.

−¿Crees que quiero decirte algo?−replicó con otra pregunta.

Ella bufó. Bueno, por un instante, pensó que… tal vez… Él estaba al tanto de algo que ignoraba. La posibilidad estaba, sin embargo, si él lo negaba, entonces de una u otra forma tendría que encarar a Tsunade. Sentía curiosidad luego de él habérselo informado… ¿Sucedería algo importante realmente? ¿Estaba acaso alguien ocultándoselo?

−No…−musitó insegura− olvídalo.

Él le mantuvo la mirada.

−¿Debería ayudarte con eso?

La misma sonrisa socarrona. Sakura observó fijamente por unos instantes su trabajo en la cocina, él la imitó. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, sonrió.

_Sasori era __**agradable**_**.**

Antes de que su mente comenzara a darle más vueltas a lo dicho por el Akasuna, Sakura se permitió distraerse con el casi pacífico dominio que tenía él sobre la cocina. Volvió a indicarle cómo batir, y la ayudó atento en cada paso. Se encontraba más que sorprendida. Si bien ella no era un absoluto desastre, así la hizo ver el pelirrojo. A lo largo de todo el proceso, el contacto físico fue algo de lo que simplemente no huyeron –Sakura no admitiría que ella lo buscaba. Y entre miradas, a veces burlonas, a veces intensas, consiguieron algo como un buen resultado.

En la espera por que lo preparado terminara de cocinarse, él volvió a apoyarse ligeramente sobre la mesa, la pelirrosa lo siguió, acomodándose justo frente a él. La miraba de soslayo…

−Si esperas que te agradezca, no voy a hacerlo−soltó Sakura con aire pícaro, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y las mejillas ardiendo.

A él le pareció secretamente tierno.

−Sospechaba que no lo harías…

−E igual me ayudaste−remarcó ella. –Parece que tu bondad no tiene límites−bromeó; él arqueó una ceja antes de reír bajo.

−Parece que utilizas ese tono irónico más de lo que creí, _Sakura_.

−¿Y te molesta?−inquiriódivertida, tan solo inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Sasori pareció pensárselo. La miró fijamente, y luego medio frunció el ceño confundido, desviando la mirada. Sakura arqueó ambas cejas. ¿Le molestaba? Cuando volvió a mirarla, socarrón, supo la respuesta.

−Creo que no. Pero podría llegar a cambiar de opinión−agregó.

−¿De verdad?−batió las pestañas un poco.

Sasori suspiró antes de salirse grácilmente de la sutil manera que había tenido ella de acorralarlo entre la mesa y ella misma, sus preguntas y la proximidad física.

Con cierta duda se salió de la cocina, siguiendo el mismo camino que ella le había enseñado desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada hasta la misma. En medio había una pequeña sala de estar, igual de cálida y alegre que la Haruno, con un aire un tanto más viejo y tradicional que ella, tal vez. Notó que lo seguía curiosa. Se detuvo, examinando con la mirada el lugar, el aparentemente cómodo sofá y la mesa ratona la frente, los muebles repletos de fotografías… Dando unos pasos se aproximó al sofá, la miró atento al hacer ademan de sentarse.

−¿Te molesta…?−inquirió, medio inclinado, medio erguido.

−Para nada−Sakura lo miró alegre.

Al sentarse, otro suspiro abandonó sus labios. La de cabellos rosados solo esperaba, como si observarlo se hubiese convertido repentinamente en algo increíblemente interesante. El Akasuna carraspeó.

−Puedes acompañarme−le recordó arqueando ligeramente ambas cejas.

−Oh−musitó simplemente, apresurándose a sentarse a su lado.

Por unos instantes se mantuvieron en silencio.

No supo cuando es que la confianza aumentó entre ambos, de hecho le parecía que aún la misma era escasa, sin embargo creyó sentir lo contrario cuando ella cambió de posición, echando delicadamente su cabeza sobre las piernas del Akasuna, sus ojos jades fijos en el techo. Sasori se sintió extraño mas no incómodo. ¿Por qué? La miró atentamente. Parecía tan ensimismada y cómoda, como si a la hora de acercarse ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido dudar por la relación tan bien establecida.

Ignoraba por supuesto Sasori los latidos apresurados de su pequeño corazón. Sakura temió que fuera a alejarse… No lo hizo. Estúpidamente nervioso, intentó no mirarla, con temor tal vez de parecer intimidante o algo por el estilo.

Por momentos, la de cabellos rosados se removía, y el sentía una presión insoportable en la boca del estómago. Por momentos no respiraba, temiendo que el movimiento de su abdomen fuera a resultarle incómodo y deseara salirse. _Por momentos_… Sasori no comprendía por qué. ¿Por qué sentía que deseaba con tantas ansias sentirla cerca? Inspiró profundamente y su dulce aroma se impregnó en su nariz. Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en el techo; por momentos lo miraba, de solo saber que lo hacía se sentía extraño.

Cuando volvió a bajar la mirada, en un impulso de valentía, la sorprendió con los grandes jades fijos en su mentón. Parecía anonadada. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, habló:

−Tócame el cabello ¿si?

Por unos instantes pareció una locura. Y sin embargo no quiso hacerla esperar por aquel deseo delirante. Sintió los dedos tiesos en el instante en el que alzó suavemente la mano, tomando torpemente un mechón rosado entre los dedos índice y pulgar. El pecho de Sakura se movió como en un suspiro; él hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Primero dejó correr los dedos a lo largo de las hebras, lento y delicado, con temor de ir a jalarle el cabello o incomodarla. De verdad no quería hacerle saber que se sentía extraño tocarle el cabello a una mujer, o más bien que él se sentía extraño haciéndolo, pero ¡por favor! Era demasiado inexperto como para poder ocultarlo. Soltó el mechón del comienzo, y hundió casi asustado sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Estaba corto, entonces no era tan largo el tramo que corría con los dedos, pero era… suave y agradable. Acarició el comienzo de las hebras rosadas cerca de la pálida frente, y volvió a jugar con sus dedos dentro de aquel claro rosado. Ella parecía cada vez más calma.

Al mirarla nuevamente, los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar reafirmar aquello que torpemente tiempo atrás había pensado. Era bonita. Tenía una nariz delgada, casi tan pálida como toda ella, y unos grandes ojos jades que conocía como una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Tenía una piel suave, tiesa, y unos labios no demasiado carnosos mas sí lo suficiente como para resultar atractivos. Un rostro innegablemente femenino y… lindo. Ella en conjunto era linda.

Se sorprendió observándola demasiado ensimismado antes de desviar la mirada.

Había muchas fotos en la pequeña sala. Las únicas que le importaban eran las que la tenían a ella, por eso las buscaba con disimulo. Desde muy pequeña podía verla en diferentes marcos. Algunas fotos eran caseras, otras claramente tenían que ver con actos oficiales de los shinobi de Konoha, y en otras podía verla con sus amigos y cosas así –le fue incómodo saber que había alguna vez atacado a más de la mitad de todos los fotografiados con ella.

Se detuvo en una _foto_ en particular.

Sakura estaba sentada en el techo de alguna edificación que no supo reconocer con la banda de Konoha colgando de su mano derecha. Por supuesto, era mucho más pequeña. Pudo rápidamente imaginarse que había sido el mismo día que la recibió, los colores de la banda eran azules; Sakura la usaba entonces roja… Parecía tan feliz, eufórica, no estaba seguro de con qué comparar el sentimiento que ella transmitía. ¿Se sentía uno tan… conforme cuando recibía aquella placa? Él nunca tuvo una. Significaba que pertenecías al cuerpo ninja de tu aldea, que ofrecías tu vida por ella. _Sintió curiosidad_. ¿Por qué dedicaría alguien su vida a una aldea? ¿Qué tanto valía el simbolito en el medio? Sus padres cargaron alguna vez con el irónico reloj de arena en la banda de Suna. ¿Habrían ellos sabido lo que implicaba ser un shinobi? ¿La posibilidad de… dejar a su único hijo? Desvió la mirada. No había sido culpa de ellos después de todo.

Bajó la mirada y notó que ahora ella lo observaba con un ojo cerrado.

−¿Por qué te convertiste en una kunoichi?−inquirió rápidamente.

Sakura lo miró. Los dedos de él seguían jugando con su cabello, se sentía bien. Por unos segundos lo pensó.

−Porque siempre creí que estaba preparada para ello−replicó con simpleza. –Verás, quiero… crecer, y superarme, algún día.

−¿Y no te has superado aún?−Sasori soltó una risa baja.

−Aún hay más.

Él asintió en silencio. Con los ojos mieles volvió a observar los marcos esparcidos por el lugar.

−¿Te gustan?−inquirió Sakura con torpeza.

−¿Qué cosa?

−Las fotos−apuntó con aire infantil las diferentes ocasiones en las que había sido fotografiada. Sasori siguió observándolas, ahora siendo su atención captada por una tomada en otoño a juzgar por las hojas de los árboles; Sakura se encontraba en una de las ramas más alta de uno firme. –Konoha es hermosa ¿verdad?−la oyó a ella inquirir.

Por unos instantes de tuvo. Se refería a la aldea como si realmente fuera el paisaje lo que el pelirrojo con tanto interés apreciaba… Le importaba poco el aspecto de la aldea, ¡él la observaba a ella! No pudo decírselo, por eso con recelo guardó las palabras. Sakura parecía adorar tanto la estúpida aldea que… no notaba cosas tan _básicas_ como aquella.

−¿Por qué te gusta Konoha?−preguntó ahora él.

−Nací aquí.

−Y yo en Suna.

−Creo que me siento agradecida con esta aldea−soltó ella al comprender. −Quiero… protegerla, porque deseo proteger lo que hay en ella, a quienes aprecio.

Con intensos ojos inquisitivos, la de cabellos rosados lo observó. Sasori se sintió extraño. No la comprendía. ¿_Era porque… el no tenía nada que proteger_? Pestañeó.

−Eso suena mejor.

Otro profundo silencio.

Las preguntas cesaron. Las caricias de Sasori no.

La Haruno intentaba disimular el contento que la presencia de él le generaba. No era ni siquiera necesario que hablara, saberlo allí le bastaba. Le gustaba saber que… él desperdiciaba su tiempo en ella. Era extraño, pero le parecía que no podía haber muestra de cariño más clara que aquella en tipos como Sasori.

Él bajó la mirada lentamente. Y ella le sonrió.

−¿No te… incomoda estar conmigo?

−¿Por qué lo dices?−pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

Él volvió a preguntarse qué tan **estúpida** era.

−Soy tu enemigo después de todo−le recordó.

Ella medio frunció el ceño.

−No puedo reconocer como un enemigo a quien me salvó, Sasori.

−Sin embargo entonces me mirabas como si temieras que fuera a matarte−remarcó.

Luego de haberlo analizado, Sakura se irguió. Él intentó ocultar una extraña culpa por haber mencionado lo que no debía mencionar. Con ojos desafiantes, esperó que se retractara o algo. Secretamente sabía que era verdad, pero no iba a aceptarlo. Estaba asustada entonces, pero era lo más común. No sabía… el tipo de persona que él era. Lo descubrió más tarde. El pelirrojo parecía demasiado afectado por el temor que pareció ella demostrar entonces.

−¿Y qué?−inquirió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido− Te juzgué mal.

−¿De verdad?−replicó él, expresión resignada.

−Y-yo… ¡Claro que sí! No seas estúpido.

−Tú eres la que invita a un renegado a su casa−masculló, ahora más ofendido por el insulto que por cualquier otro asunto.

Por unos instantes, volvieron a mirarse. A Sasori no le molestaba, tenía la mirada más intensa, sin embargo ella de vez en cuando titubeaba, incapaz de mantener sus ojos fijos en los mieles. Armada de coraje, alargó el cuello acercándose un poco más al rostro de él.

−Tú eres el que visita la aldea enemiga solo.

−Sin embargo sabemos que contra mí no tienes oportunidad−dijo con convencimiento.

Sakura se sintió **ultrajada**.

−¿Eso crees?

Él rió bajo. Volvía a sonar… extrañamente atractivo.

−Temo decirte que no me caben dudas.

−Entonces ahí está parte de tu respuesta−musitó ella, su expresión relajándose. Sasori parecía confuso.

−¿_Qué_?

−¿Por qué crees que permito todo esto si… aún así sé que si quisieras matarme podrías hacerlo?

La inquisición pareció una locura. ¿Él? ¿Lastimarla? ¿Por qué lo haría? No se atrevió a negarlo, sin embargo… Supo solo cuando ella expuso la idea que era imposible. _Él no la lastimaría_.

Los grandes ojos jades lo observaban, ligeramente afligidos.

−Creo que te corresponde decírmelo−sonó casi como un susurro.

−Es porque… a pesar de todo…

Todo se detuvo por un instante. A Sasori le dio a impresión de que lentamente ella se acercaba, tal vez solo deliraba. Sintió el corazón acelerarse y un inexplicable sentimiento de ansias en el pecho. La sensación extraña acabó. Tal vez no se acercaba. Tal vez _dejó_ de hacerlo.

−Confío en ti.

Entonces creía en él hasta ese punto. Hasta el punto en el que lo dejaba entrar a su aldea teniendo su equipo el deseo de acabar con la misma y su mejor amigo, hasta el punto en el que le permitía entrar en su casa siendo él un asesino, hasta el punto en el que… la distancia parecía ser _escasa_.

Pestañeó una única vez.

Lo miraba fijamente, e inevitablemente él le devolvía la mirada.

Las manos de la Haruno, justo sobre sus propios muslos, se mantenían quietas, la suave caricia de su dedo pulgar sobre su otra mano la delataba de todas formas.

_Le parecía dulce_.

Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos.

Sasori tenía la impresión de que con un poco más de oído podría haber oído los apresurados latidos de su corazón.

Todo volvía a parecerle **delirante.** La miró y _lo supo_.

Los labios se le curvaron de manera enigmática, breve, y la mirada que le lanzó le dio a Sakura una pequeña certeza que fue incapaz de captar.

Ante una mirada perdida de ella, se acercó un poco más.

Alientos mezclándose. Los labios de ella entreabiertos aún y los suyos igualmente por la seductora sonrisa.

Ella se mantuvo quieta.

Bajo el seguimiento de unas pupilas pequeñas, Sasori alzó su diestra hasta el mentón de Sakura, que parecía adormecida. Solo la acercó un poco, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder. _No lo hizo_.

Con la gracia usual, arrimó un poco más el rostro de ella al suyo.

Y corroboró lo que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando.

Inexplicablemente, Sakura sabía a **caramelo**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Reviews?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Finalmente! Bueno, sé que he vuelto a tomarme una cantidad bastante larga de tiempo, pero por primera vez en unos cuántos capítulos me siento completamente conforme con el resultado. De verdad, no estoy segura de la razón, pero siento que este capítulo quedó justo como deseara que fuera. Después de unos dolorosos 16 capítulos, sin los acercamientos suficientes, decidí que Sasori debía tomar la iniciativa. ¿Les gustó? de verdad espero que sí. No tenía pensado poner la última escena, de hecho prefería ingeniármelas con algo más, pero luego de leer los reviews del capítulo anterior y la gran expectativa que había generado tomé la decisión de por una vez en lo que lleva este fic darles lo que piden (xD).**

**Me gustaría agradecerles, tal vez con una mención, a Ley-83 -quien con el seguimiento y la comprensión en mis distintos fics no hace más que hacer que me sienta importante-, a Lalyys -que en más de una ocasión me ha hecho cambiar la ruta de este fic con unos cuántos reviews interesantes y de los que usualmente saco muchas ideas-, a Utau Kagamine, a Sirone Aphrody, a Akasuna no Arika, a Tsuki511 y a los demás lectores que de vez en cuando dejan ideas que me ayudan a hacer este fic progresar. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Estoy realmente muy ansiosa por saber lo que piensan en esta ocasión, ¡así que por favor dejen reviews!**

**Ojalá les haya gustado :D**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**

**Ki: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. De verdad te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo a lo largo de este fic, tus reviews me han alentado más de una vez y, de vez en cuando, me has recordado la importancia de no hacer esperar tanto a mis lectores. Ojalá este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas y tenido lo que deseabas. ¡Nos leemos, ¿sí?! Cuidate mucho.**


End file.
